A Mafia Romance
by YaDiva
Summary: Blaine is the son of a powerful crime boss. He has no intentions of joining the family business, especially since he finally has a gorgeous boyfriend named Kurt, but everyone else has other ideas. When Kurt gets caught in the middle, Blaine's true nature is unleashed. Like father, like son. Dark!Blaine. Features sex, violence, drug references, and heavy BDSM themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not completely sure where I am headed, but here is what I know so far. **_

_**This story is all Klaine and features an eventually dark, protective Blaine, and a vulnerable, recovering Kurt. It's rated M for gay sex, gun violence, drug sales/use, language, heavy BDSM themes and sex toys. I will be sure to warn accordingly.**_

_**Just to be clear, while this Blaine is dark, he is not the same Blaine from A Political Romance/A Legal Romance. He doesn't have any supernatural powers. At least I don't think he does.**_

* * *

_**This chapter introduces Blaine's world and the forces trying to control his life.**_

**Chapter One**

"Okay guys. That was pretty good, but I think we can get it even tighter. Let's run it through one more time."

An audible groan rippled through the music room as the Warblers glared at Wes. Jeff spoke up.

"Dude, its 4:00 pm on a Friday. A _Friday_, Wes. Some of us actually want to go home for the weekend. Some of us have a social life and plans to...relax...unwind...get laid."

Several Warblers laughed and nodded. Wes huffed in annoyance. He had hoped to run practice until at least 4:30 pm. Okay, truth be told, 4:45 pm at the very latest.

"Guys, we can't afford to be lazy. Regionals will be here before we know it." Everyone continued to glare at him. He turned to Blaine.

"Okay, we'll let Blaine decide since he's the one you guys are gonna make look bad. Blaine, do you wanna run it through one more time?"

Blaine looked around the room at the pleading faces. Normally he would agree with Wes, but tonight was the monthly family dinner. He and Telio really needed to hit the road. Being late was not an option.

"I think you're right that we can get it tighter, but not today. We'll work on it Monday. We'll run half an hour extra."

He smiled as exclamations of, "Yes!" could be heard from several of the guys. Wes sighed in annoyed resignation. "Fine, but be here on time Monday, and plan to stay late. We have an audition."

Several of the Warblers looked up in surprise. Trent was very curious. "Really? Who?" It was strange to have an audition in the middle of the school year. Auditions always took place in late August so the group could be set by September.

Wes's mood improved as he grinned with knowing excitement. "His name is Kurt Hummel. He's a transfer student. I met him at the last open house. He was in the glee club at his old school, and get this, he's a countertenor. He'll be a great addition."

Trent frowned a little. "Sounds like you've already made up your mind."

Wes nodded. "Trust me. You're going to want him."

Blaine had only been half listening to this exchange, his mind already preoccupied with thoughts of that evening's dinner. He threw his book bag over his shoulder, said a general goodbye to everyone and headed out. Telio was waiting for him in the hall, their bags sitting at his feet.

"Do you wanna change before we hit the road?"

Blaine nodded and handed him his book bag. Telio took it and gave him a small bag containing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Blaine slipped into the boy's restroom and quickly changed. He draped his Dalton uniform over his arm and headed down the hall and out the large main doors of the school. Telio was waiting out front in a black Mercedes sedan with dark tinted windows. Blaine laid his uniform across the back seat before sliding into the passenger seat. He buckled himself in and Telio pulled off.

They rode in silence for several minutes before Telio glanced over at Blaine. Usually Blaine immediately plugged his iPod into the stereo system, filling the car with music for the drive home, but today he simply stared out the window at the passing landscape.

"You're quiet. What are you worrying about?"

Blaine sighed. "Grandfather is supposed to attend tonight." Telio nodded and said nothing else.

By the time they reached the large security gates of the Anderson Family compound, it was 5:45 pm. Usually the electronic passcode system was on, but tonight heavily armed guards stood at alert. Telio slowed up as the guards manually swung the gates open. He guided the car down the half mile driveway and parked in the circle behind another black Mercedes, leaving the keys in the ignition. Blaine got out of the car and stretched his arms and legs. He glanced up at the two armed men sitting on the roof of the mansion. There were also several men hanging out by the garage, AK-47s slung over their backs. A few of the usual guards waved and nodded at him. He nodded and waved back. Telio looked around.

"Lots of extra men tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "My Grandfather's paranoia."

"He's smart to be careful, Blaine."

"Careful of what? He's not in charge anymore. If anyone's coming after someone, they'll be gunning for my father. Not him."

The boys grabbed their bags and entered the house. Telio headed towards his basement bedroom while Blaine dropped his bags in the hall and headed towards the kitchen. The aroma of spices, baked bread and chocolate chip cookies mixed and swirled through the air creating a delicious warm feeling of home.

"Mom?"

"Blaine!"

Anastasia Anderson smiled and wrapped her son in a warm embrace. Blaine hugged her tight and inhaled deeply. He loved the way his mother smelled. A mixture of baby powder and sweet perfume.

Anastasia cupped his cheek. "How are you my darling boy?"

"I'm fine, mom. How are you?"

"Wonderful now that you're home. It really is a shame you aren't here. I miss you."

Blaine smiled. His mother always made him feel so loved. "You'd get sick of me if I was here all the time."

Anastasia shook her head. "Never. I could never get sick of you."

Blaine accepted hugs and kisses from his aunts and spoke to the other women in the kitchen preparing dinner. With the exception of baking cookies, his mother never cooked for the monthly family dinner. Instead she concentrated on making sure the house was spotless, the dining room perfectly set, and the guest rooms prepared. It didn't matter that the house staff always kept everything in perfect condition. Anastasia insisted on extra oversight of their efforts when it was time for the monthly family dinner.

Blaine leaned against the kitchen counter and watched his mother take a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"So, I saw the small army outside. I assume Grandfather's still coming tonight?"

Anastasia sighed. "I'm afraid so, darling." Blaine frowned and looked at the floor. Anastasia placed two fingers under his chin and gently lifted his head.

"Don't worry. If necessary, I'll try to play interference, okay?" Blaine nodded and gave her a grateful smile. "You should go get changed. Everyone will be here soon."

"Is dad home?"

"Yes. He's speaking with Luther and a few others in the library. You'll see him at dinner."

Blaine snagged a warm cookie and headed towards the stairs. He glanced down the hall towards the library and spotted his brother, Cooper, loitering outside the closed library doors looking nervous and fidgety. He didn't bother to speak to him.

Blaine took a quick shower and changed into a pair of gray pants, a white shirt, a gray and white striped sweater and a matching bowtie. He meticulously gelled and styled his hair and mentally prepared himself for dinner. Who would be there? Mom, Dad, Cooper, Telio, Grandfather Julio, his father's best friend and consigliere, Luther, the head crew members, his aunts, and a few cousins. Blaine stared at his reflection in the mirror. How was it possible to be surrounded by so many people, and yet feel so totally and completely alone?

At 6:50 pm, Blaine took one last look in the mirror and left his room. As he closed the door behind him, Cooper came down the hall. Blaine ran his eyes up and down his brother's too thin frame. He was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was messy and his eyes looked a little glazed.

"Hey, squirt. Have you seen Grandfather yet?"

"Don't call me that, and no I haven't. You better change before he or dad sees you."

"I'm undercover."

"As what? A drug addict?"

Cooper tensed a bit. Blaine looked at him a little harder. "Shit! Are you high?"

"No! Don't be stupid." Cooper shoved Blaine against the wall and hurried towards the stairs. Blaine quickly followed him.

"Cooper! Dad is gonna kill you if you show up to dinner high! What's wrong with you? And Grandfather..."

Cooper stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs and turned causing Blaine to almost run smack into him.

"I'm not high, Blaine. Jeez. What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

Blaine decided not to answer.

"Well, you should at least change your clothes. You look homeless."

Cooper took a small step back and laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes.

"But I am homeless...aren't I?"

Blaine shook his head. "That's not true. That will never be true. This will always be your home."

Cooper laughed again. "Sure. Right little brother. Whatever you say."

Blaine watched Cooper walk down the hall. Telio stepped from behind the wall where he'd been eavesdropping.

Blaine glanced at him. He had changed into dark navy pants and a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone. "You look nice."

Telio shrugged. "What's up with Cooper?"

Blaine shook his head. "The usual stupidity. Come on. Let's get this over with."

x-x-x-x-x

An hour and a half later Blaine sat at the grand dining room table feeling full and sleepy. He was sure he'd eaten way too much, but he couldn't help it. Dalton food wasn't bad, but it didn't compare to a delicious home-cooked meal.

So far dinner had been uneventful. His father had seemed pleased to see him, greeting him with a firm handshake and approving smile. "Your grades last quarter were outstanding. Glad to see my money isn't going to waste. I assume everything's going well?"

"Yes sir. Everything's fine."

"Good, good." Mario Anderson nodded and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He looked at Blaine thoughtfully for a moment before cupping his cheek like his mother had earlier. You're a good young man, Blaine. I'm proud of you."

Blaine's heart swelled with pride. This was all he wanted. For his grades to be enough to make his father proud.

"Thank you, sir."

If only that would always be enough.

Grandfather Julio ignored him completely, barely glancing in his direction. Blaine didn't bother to speak to him. He hoped his Grandfather ignored him forever. Cooper on the other hand spent most of dinner trying to engage their Grandfather in conversation. Blaine found it strangely painful to watch his brother pestering the man like a toddler demanding attention. Finally fed up, Grandfather turned to him. "My God, Cooper! Enough! Let me eat my got damn meal in peace!" Cooper turned red as others around the table snickered. He stared sulkily at his plate for the rest of dinner. Blaine glanced at Telio and shook his head. Telio suppressed a smile and said nothing.

Once it was clear that everyone was finished eating, Grandfather looked around the table and spoke, his voice booming with command and authority.

"So, Carmello, how are things in Florida?"

On cue the women around the table stood up and began to quickly clear plates and collect the leftover food. It was time for family discussion, or rather, family business. Blaine stood up, grateful to have made it through dinner without incident. He was tired and ready to go relax in his room. Telio glanced at him and reluctantly stood up as well.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked at his father.

Cooper sat up with rapt attention.

Telio held his breath.

"I'd like you to stay."

No.

Please no.

He didn't want to stay.

He knew what this meant, and he didn't want it.

He glanced at his Grandfather, waiting for his objection, but it didn't come.

Anastasia entered the room. She looked around, her eyes coming to rest on Blaine. His expression told her everything she needed to know. She moved next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mario, Blaine is tired. He's been working hard in school all week and then he had to drive home this evening."

Mario Anderson kept his eyes on his son. "Tomorrow's Saturday. He can sleep all day."

"Mario..."

"Anastasia, please."

Blaine recognized his father's tone. It was over before it even began. His mother gave his shoulder a light squeeze and left the room.

"Blaine, please take your seat."

Blaine sat down.

Telio waited with bated breath.

Mario nodded.

Telio practically slammed himself down in his chair.

Finally.

They were in.

Telio tried to curb his enthusiasm when he saw the miserable expression on Blaine's face. He knew Blaine didn't want this. As Blaine put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands, setting his face in a bored expression, Telio wished for the thousandth time that he had been born an Anderson. He would take Blaine's place in a heartbeat, but that wasn't how it worked. Blaine was Mario Anderson's son. Grandson of Julio Anderson. Blaine was blood. Telio was not. Only through Blaine would he earn a place in the family, and Telio desperately wanted that place.

Cooper scowled at both of them from across the table as his paranoia rose to a new level. What was his father up to? Blaine had made it clear on more than one occasion that all he wanted to do was run around singing stupid songs and dancing on stage, so why was their father trying to drag him in? Cooper was the oldest. He was automatically next in line. It was his birthright. Just like those royal kids in Britain. Besides, Blaine was still in high school and he was gay. He had no business being there. Cooper glanced at Grandfather, but his expression was unreadable. Why wasn't he stopping this? He had made it quite clear after Blaine came out that he would never be allowed to handle family business. _"Fags are the worst. At least women can have inner strength. Make tough decisions and handle business when necessary. But fags...fags have nothing but the weakness of women combined with the weakness of men. They are weak creatures through and through. Being weak makes you worthless in the world, and worthless to this family."_

Their father's reaction had been more muted. He was deeply disappointed in Blaine's "decision" to be gay, but Blaine was still his son. Nothing would ever change that. At least it wouldn't affect the family business. Cooper was the eldest. He would take over when the time came.

Cooper had been secretly thrilled by Blaine's announcement. It confirmed and guaranteed his birthright to be head of the family one day.

But that had been five years ago.

A lot can change in five years.

* * *

The Anderson Family have been involved in organized crime for three generations, beginning with Blaine's great-grandfather, Ethan Anderson. Ethan started out as a small time hood. He mostly focused on bookmaking, shaking down small businesses, and theft. But Ethan was ambitious, fearless and greedy. He wanted more. Much more. And he had no hesitations about murdering others to get what he wanted. He expanded into prostitution and casino gambling, slowly working his way up by systematically killing off the competition. By the time he was killed in a revenge hit, Ethan had built an impressive crime operation spanning four states with a trail of bodies behind him. Almost no one grieved his death except for his only son, Julio. Julio was devastated by the loss of his father, but his mourning was cut short. His father's brother, Evan, was quickly making moves to take over and declare himself the new head of the empire his brother had built. Julio refused to accept this. If anyone was going to take his father place, it was him. Like his father, murder came easily to Julio. He wasted no time murdering his uncle and those loyal to him. At age 27, Julio Anderson became head of the Anderson crime family.

Like his father, Julio Anderson was ambitious, but he was smarter than his father. He dumped the prostitution business and took steps to steer the family towards "cleaner" operations. He kept the casinos, but added importing and exporting goods, weapons, and construction. He avoided a mob war by renewing a treaty established by his father with the powerful east coast family, the Chartussi's. The Andersons would run the Midwest and South. The Chartussi's would own New York and the east coast. Neither family would ever intrude on the other's territory.

He also established two additional rules for the family.

No business in Ohio. Ohio was their home. Their safe place. The criminal side of the business was to never take place in the state of Ohio. The only Ohio business was Anderson Construction.

No drugs. Ever. The Andersons would never participate in the drug trade. The risks weren't worth the costs or the money. Not when there were other ways to make a fortune.

By the time Julio retired and declared his son, Mario, the new head of the family, the Anderson criminal empire had tripled in size and ruled the Midwest and South. The family had a strong reputation built on both fear and respect, but mostly fear.

The other crime families accepted their dominance and respected their territory and authority. In return the Anderson's made sure everyone made enough money to feel content and to maintain the peace. Every once in a while a young upstart thug and his crew would challenge Mario Anderson's authority. Mario always reacted with swift efficiency, often choosing to handle executions personally to send a message. Like his father and grandfather before, murder came easily to him. It was an inherited trait.

Mario Anderson was starting to think about the future. He wasn't getting any younger, and while he didn't plan to step down anytime soon, it was important that he begin preparing his successor. Everyone assumed this would be Cooper because he was the eldest.

But he wasn't the brightest.

It wasn't that Cooper was a complete idiot, although one could make that argument. It was more that he failed to slow down and think things through, and he had a bad habit of partnering with the wrong people on side deals behind his father's back. He was constantly getting in over his head, threatening the family's reputation along with his life. Mario's patience had reached the point of non-existent, and he found himself being forced to reevaluate the assumption that Cooper would take over one day. If Cooper wasn't a suitable successor...

That left Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Burt drove through the tall, black gates of the Dalton Academy campus, a strong wave of nerves rushed through Kurt's body. He looked out his window at the brilliant blue sky and bright shining sun, and tried to accept them as omens that everything was going to be fine.

_You've made the right decision. Trust yourself._

For the hundredth time Kurt reviewed the reasons why this was a good move. He'd never been challenged at McKinley, either academically or in glee club. His only challenge had been getting through the day without being slushed, assaulted, or worse. At Dalton he would receive a prestigious, high quality education in a safe environment. Assuming he auditioned for the Warblers, it would be nice to be at a school where glee club was considered cool. The student tour guide had been awfully pushy about Kurt auditioning, but it was flattering.

Above all Dalton offered protection. Prestige, peace and protection. Protection from bullies, hockey players...kisses from closeted, gay, football players.

Protection from death threats.

Kurt pushed thoughts of Karofsky from his mind as Burt pulled to a stop in front of the admissions hall.

"I'm sorry you had to do this on a Sunday, kiddo. It would have been nice for you to have two days to get settled before jumping right into classes."

Kurt switched from nervousness to guilt. This was an expensive decision. His dad had been staying open late on Saturdays to make extra money to cover tuition.

"Its fine, dad. I appreciate your working extra hours to make this possible, but promise me you won't overdo it. I don't want you having another heart attack. I'll try to come home every weekend to help."

"Oh, no you won't. No way, Kurt. Sure, I want you to come home to visit, but not every weekend. I want you to spend your weekends studying and making new friends. I'll be fine. Quit worrying. Now, go get your room key and let's get you moved in."

Burt watched Kurt climb the steps of the admissions building with a heavy heart. He knew this was the right decision, but it pained him that it had come to this. He reminded himself that his pain didn't matter. What mattered was Kurt. Kurt had already endured too much pain and too much fear, and it had started taking its toll. He was miserable all the time. Nervous and jumpy. Every morning he put on a brave face to start the day, but would arrive home with sad, dull eyes, his spirit bruised along with his body. Burt could see the light in his son's eyes starting to dim and it killed him inside. When Kurt first told him about Dalton, his immediate reaction was, out of the question. He'd always thought parents who sent their children to boarding schools were lazy and unloving. It didn't matter that Dalton was just a few hours from Lima. It still meant he wouldn't see his son every day. This and the fact that Kurt felt such a drastic move was necessary both angered and hurt Burt. He felt like both he and the school had failed his son, but at the same time, he didn't want to keep failing Kurt by forcing him to stay in a frightening and dangerous environment. Things had to change, so here they were.

Kurt profusely thanked the admissions secretary who had come in on a Sunday just to meet him and give him his keys since he couldn't come sooner.

"You're in Taft Hall, dear. Second floor, room 21. Your roommate is Doug Grayson. I should warn you. It's a rather small room, but it's all we have left this time of year."

Kurt nodded and assured her it would be fine. He was grateful to be allowed in at all. Dalton frowned on mid-year transfers, but the headmaster had been understanding of Kurt's situation and impressed with his grades. He was willing to make an exception.

Despite the secretary's warning, Kurt was still shocked when he unlocked the door of his room. It was even smaller than he expected. As he looked around it dawned on him that his roommate had been using the room as a single all to himself. Of course. Who wouldn't? He was probably less than thrilled to go from living alone to having a roommate. Kurt sighed. More reasons to feel guilty.

As Burt came through the door with the last bag, he looked around the room and frowned.

"With all the money this place costs you'd think they'd have bigger rooms. This feels a little small."

"It'll be fine. Just...cozy."

"Yeah, well I hope all your stuff can fit. I don't know why you packed so many clothes. You're going to be wearing a uniform during the week."

"All the more reason why I want to look fabulous on the weekends."

"Okay. Well, I guess I should let you get settled in."

Kurt placed his hand on his dad's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you. I really will. I promise I'll come home often and I'll help at the shop as much as I can. I know this is expensive."

"What did I tell you, Kurt? Stop worrying and stop trying to work every weekend. I want you to study and try to have some fun. Things have been rough for you for too long. You've been through a lot. From now on I want you to just concentrate on being a kid. I mean it."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

Kurt walked his dad out. As the truck disappeared out of sight, he felt the nerves return. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Relax. Everything will be fine._

He headed back to his room and studied his roommate's side, trying to get clues about the boy whose space he was invading. Was he just out, or had he gone home for the weekend? Was he upset about getting a roommate, or would he be understanding? Kurt decided to stop worrying. It wasn't his fault he was assigned this room.

He began unpacking his things and had just finished organizing his closet when the door of the room opened and a tall, muscular, brown haired boy walked in. He was wearing Dalton sweatpants and a sweat soaked t-shirt. He stopped when he saw Kurt.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I forgot you were coming. I'm your roommate. Doug Grayson."

Kurt felt unnerved. Doug reminded him of David Karofsky. Big, tall, brown hair, name beginning with a D.

"Hi. Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

Kurt watched as Doug's eyes roamed his side of the room, landing on the closet.

"You have a lot of clothes. You know we wear uniforms to class, right? It's required."

"Yes, I know. I look forward to expressing my personal style on the weekends."

Doug looked at him with raised eyebrows. He glanced at Kurt's side of the room again and then back at Kurt, obviously making a decision.

"Well, uh, welcome to Dalton." Doug pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into a laundry basket. He grabbed a white shower caddy and a towel. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?"

Kurt smiled and gave a small laugh. "Well, you're not really my type, but okay."

"Oh..." Doug laughed nervously. "Um...I meant I can show you where the dining hall is."

Kurt nodded. "I know, and thank you. I would appreciate that."

Doug turned to leave but then stopped. He looked at Kurt for a moment.

"Um, this is probably rude, but just so there's no misunderstandings...you're gay, right?"

Wow. Okay. Kurt wasn't sure if he admired Doug's straightforwardness, or thought it was indeed a little rude. He decided to respect Doug's candidness. After all, they were going to be living together. He didn't want things awkward between them.

"Yes, I'm gay."

"Uh…okay. Well, I'm not, so…."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Was he kidding? It felt a little like the sharing a room with Finn shit all over again.

"I wouldn't expect you to be."

"Okay. Well…yeah."

"Don't worry. Like I said, you're not my type."

Kurt could have sworn he saw a flash of offense in Doug's eyes followed by embarrassment.

"Oh…I…I wasn't suggesting…I…uh…its fine that you're gay. No problem. I mean, I don't have a problem with gays…or you…or…you know. It's cool."

Doug quickly turned and left.

Kurt sighed. Well, Doug might look like David, but at least he didn't seem to have David's violent homophobic streak.

Kurt finished arranging his side of the room. Doug returned, dressed, and grabbed his book bag. "I'm going to the library. I'll be back around 6:00 pm for dinner."

Once Doug left Kurt decided to take a shower of his own to check out the bathrooms. He was impressed. They were more like the locker room of an expensive country club than a dorm bathroom. After his shower he settled on the bed with his laptop and played around on Facebook, reading Rachel's rants about the latest choir room injustices. He would definitely miss the craziness of New Directions, but he was looking forward to auditioning for the Warblers. Maybe. The guy he'd met on tour, (was it Wes or Les?) had been so excited to learn that Kurt was a countertenor, that Kurt almost felt obligated to audition. Finally someone who appreciated the unique perfection of his voice.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it to find Wes standing there with two other guys.

Wes grinned. "My intel was correct! Welcome Kurt!"

Kurt was happily surprised. "Hi!"

"Not sure if you remember me, but I'm Wes. We met on your visitation tour. This is Trent and this is David. Guys, meet Kurt Hummel, the countertenor." The two boys smiled and nodded.

"Wow. How did you know I was here?"

"You will soon learn that I have spies everywhere. It's how I keep the Warblers in line." Trent and David scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"If you're all settled in we'd love to give you a more in-depth tour than the one you got during your visit, and then you can join us for dinner."

"Oh...sure, thank you. That's really nice of you guys." Kurt quickly slid on his shoes and left a note for Doug. Even if they were here solely to talk him into auditioning for the Warblers, he'd rather have dinner with them than Doug.

Over dinner Wes talked nonstop about the wonders of being a Warbler until Trent and David insisted he give it a break. Wes reluctantly shut up and allowed the conversation to turn to more important things. Who were the hardest teachers, what to expect in certain classes, the date of the next mixer with Crawford Country Day, their sister school, and how to get away with skipping class.

Once they finished eating they went to Wes and David's room. Kurt was immediately jealous. Their room was twice the size of his.

"You guys are so lucky. I wish my room was this big."

"The super small rooms are always leftover so they go to those who bid late, those who get kicked out of their original room, or the rare mid-year transfer like yourself."

"So, did Doug bid late or get kicked out of his original room?"

Wes looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure."

Kurt decided he would definitely find out why Doug was relegated to their shared closet room. If he was a bad roommate, he wanted to know sooner rather than later.

"Are there any single rooms?"

Wes shook his head. "No. Only the floor advisors have their own room…and Blaine."

"Who's Blaine?"

Trent answered, a slight hero worship in his voice. "Blaine Anderson is our lead singer. Our front man. He's incredibly talented. He performs songs better than the original."

Kurt was amused by Trent's reverent tone. "Is that why he gets his own room?"

David laughed. "No. He has his own super spacious room because of his family."

Both Wes and Trent were quiet. Kurt noticed the disapproving look Wes shot David.

"Who's his family?"

There was a moment of silence before Wes answered. "The Anderson's. They're very wealthy, so Blaine's parents pay for him to have his own room."

"But aren't most Dalton families very wealthy? It seems like plenty of people here could pay to have their own room."

"Yeah. Maybe. Did I talk to you about the competition schedule?"

All three boys suddenly became very excited and interested in discussing the competition schedule. Kurt took the hint and went with the subject change.

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning feeling both excited and anxious. He was excited about his first day of classes, but very anxious about the academic expectations and workload. Transferring in the middle of the quarter meant he was behind. He would have to work hard to catch up.

By lunchtime the reality of just how hard he would have to work left him feeling overwhelmed and a little depressed. When he spotted Wes and David motioning for him to join them, he realized that he would probably have to hold off taking on any extra-curriculars. He really needed to concentrate on his studies.

Wes wouldn't hear of it.

"Nonsense, Kurt. You're a really smart guy and we'll help you. Remember, the Warblers have been around for a long time. Several generations have passed through these doors and those Warblers had the same teachers we have now." Wes lowered his voice. "We have files that can help you."

"Files?"

"Dossiers on every teacher and class. Copies of tests, syllabi, tip sheets. Naturally you'll still have to do all the work, but the files can help you plan and study strategically. Don't worry."

Kurt was surprised and a little concerned. He thought about the honor code he'd had to read and sign in the presence of the headmaster. Wasn't Wes talking about cheating?

Kurt was distracted from his worry by the arrival of two more Warblers who were introduced as Nick and Jeff. Wes looked around.

"Where's Blaine?"

Nick shrugged. "He said he had something to do and would see us at practice."

Kurt wondered if Blaine was lost in his huge, single room.

x-x-x-x-x

At 2:45 pm Kurt successfully found his way to the music room. The room took his breath away. It seemed far too beautiful to be a room for teenagers to hang out and sing. The wood paneled walls, chandeliers, and beautifully carpeted floors made Kurt think of a drawing room in an English mansion.

He was grateful Wes hadn't arrived yet because he needed a few minutes to get his resolve together. The afternoon had confirmed his need to focus completely on school. Files or not, he had a ton of work to do if he was going to earn grades that wouldn't make his father question why he was working overtime to pay Dalton's expensive tuition. There was no way he could join the Warblers. The realization made him sad. They all seemed so nice, welcoming, and above all, accepting. He really wanted them as friends.

Wes came in, moving so quickly that Kurt didn't have a chance to stop him. "Alright everyone. Settle down. We have lots to do today."

The room immediately quieted as the boys took their seats on couches around the room. Wes, David and Thadwere all seated at a head table. Crap. Now he'd have to turn down Wes's invitation in front of everyone.

"Okay, first order of business..." David interrupted Wes.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He said he'd be a little late but to start without him. Okay, first I'd like to introduce a new...I mean possible new member of the Warblers. Joining us to audition today is Kurt Hummel. Kurt is a transfer student from McKinley High School and a former member of their glee club, the New Directions. Welcome Kurt."

Kurt froze as everyone turned to look at him.

What the hell was Wes talking about? He wasn't auditioning today.

"Um...hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and it's a pleasure to meet all of you, but I think there's been a mistake. I'm not auditioning today. As a matter of fact...I'm not sure I'll be auditioning at all. At least not this quarter. I'm new and Dalton is leap years ahead of the academic curriculum I just came from. I have a lot of work to do to catch up, so I don't think I can join...audition yet. Plus I haven't prepared anything, so...yeah, I can't audition. Not today, but thank you."

Wes was not deterred. "Of course you can. Didn't New Directions have their set list stolen minutes before they were supposed to take the stage, and yet the group pulled it together and performed anyway? I'm sure you have several songs memorized that you could sing at the drop of a note."

"Well…yes, but I'd really like to prepare. And like I said, I just don't think I can handle school and the rigorous Warbler schedule right now. I really need to concentrate on classes before taking on anything else."

David shook his head. "Trust me. You can handle both. We'll help you with your studies." Several Warblers nodded in agreement. Kurt looked around the room and felt a pang of deep emotion from the smiles and nods of support. After a year of being bullied and ignored by so-called friends, it felt amazing to be surrounded by encouraging smiles. Even if it was only because they thought he could help them win competitions.

"Guys…this is really nice of you, but…"

"How about a Beatles song?" Kurt turned to see Trent scrolling through an iPod.

"What?"

"A Beatles song. Oh! I bet you know this one." Trent stood up and waved his iPod in front of Kurt. Kurt looked at the screen. Well of course he knew the song, but he hadn't sang it in ages. "Well, sure I know it, but…"

"Perfect." Trent walked over to the speaker system and plugged in.

Kurt relented. Fine. He would sing one song. It didn't mean he had to actually join. Maybe singing now would reserve his spot and if everything went well with his grades, he'd join next quarter.

Kurt moved to the center of the room, closed his eyes and allowed the music to fill him.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine hated being late for Warbler practice, but he needed to speak with his chemistry teacher about a concept he was struggling to understand. After his father's praise that weekend, he was determined to make honor roll every quarter.

As he approached the music room he tried to remember what they had on today's schedule. Oh, yeah. Wes had found the next musical coming of Jesus, or something. Blaine smiled. He loved Wes's commitment to the Warblers. He was sure Wes only signed up as a student tour guide in order to interrogate potential students about their musical abilities.

Blaine quietly slipped inside the music room, stood against the back wall…and froze.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

He was tall, his body lean and lithe. His brown hair thick, and slightly waved. His skin flawless and pale. His voice clear, enchanting and expressive.

Kurt opened his eyes.

Blaine inhaled deeply as his hazel eyes met Kurt's intense, captivating blue ones.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Kurt stared at the handsome boy that had suddenly appeared before him. He had thick black hair that was gently gelled into place, and ever-changing kaleidoscope eyes. One moment they looked like a mixture of greens, then browns, then greys.

Neither was able to take their eyes off the other. As the music ended and the room fell silent, the Warblers looked between the two with amused smirks. Trent finally broke the silence by applauding. The others followed suit. Kurt looked around the room as if suddenly realizing he wasn't alone. He nodded and whispered thank you before quickly taking a seat.

Wes banged his gavel to quiet everyone. "So, shall we vote?"

Trent yelled, "Yes!"

"Very well then. All in favor of having Kurt Hummel join the Warblers, please raise your hand."

Every hand in the room rose in the air.

"Any objections?" All hands lowered.

"Kurt Hummel, welcome to the Warblers."

Everyone applauded and congratulated Kurt with gentle slaps on the back and high fives. Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling so welcome.

Or so very aware of his every move being watched.

Every time he looked up, his eyes met those of the far too handsome boy with black hair.

Wes banged the gavel again. "Alright. Let's do a quick go around for Kurt. Name and grade."

"Blaine Anderson. Junior."

This is Blaine Anderson?

Well damn.

Once again their eyes locked. The intensity of Blaine's gaze made Kurt's insides curl in a foreign way.

Wes presented Kurt with the official, top-secret Warbler Repertoire binder, instructing him to scan through the songs and learn any he didn't already know. Today he would just observe practice, but should be ready to join in at the next one.

Kurt listened as the Warblers practiced songs, ran through choreography, and enthusiastically discussed and planned their performances.

And he watched Blaine.

He tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. He was just so damn handsome and obviously talented. His stage presence was impressive along with his work ethic. It was clear why the Warblers elected him their front man.

When practice was over Blaine lingered, listening as Wes invited Kurt to come over later that evening to review the class files. Kurt politely declined. He wanted to try things on his own first.

"So, Blaine what do you think? Was I right about Kurt, or was I right?" Wes beamed with pride.

Blaine smiled and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. You were definitely right."

Kurt lifted his head a bit higher and thrilled to see he was about two inches taller than Blaine. "Thank you." Kurt's effort to play it cool quickly failed as he fell once again under the spell of Blaine's eyes. Blaine seemed equally as lost.

"Your voice is…gorgeous."

"Thank you."

_You are gorgeous_. Blaine thought it, but didn't say it.

They continued to stare at each other.

Wes looked between the two of them and smiled. "Okay, so I'll see you guys later."

"So, Kurt what brings you to Dalton?"

"I needed a change." He wasn't about to get into all of his McKinley High drama.

"A change from what?"

"Just…a change."

Blaine nodded. "I can understand that." I need a change of family.

"Have you always been at Dalton?"

"I came in the middle of freshman year."

Kurt nodded. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"I see Wes gave you your Warbler binder."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure I know most of the songs already. My musical repertoire is quite vast."

"Well," Blaine started slowly, "maybe we could get together and go over the few songs you don't know."

Kurt's stomach flip flopped. "Um, sure. That would be great."

Blaine smiled, but it faltered as he looked past Kurt. Telio was lounging against the entrance way watching them.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and his smile returned.

"I need to go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine grabbed his bag and quickly walked out followed by Telio who paused for a moment to give Kurt a curious glance.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine skipped dinner that night. He didn't want to see Kurt again until he'd had time to think.

He lay on his bed, closed his eyes, and pictured Kurt's face.

_Gorgeous. So damn gorgeous. And that voice…_

What was he going to do?

It wasn't as if he'd never thought about having a boyfriend. He'd actually thought about it a lot, especially when he noticed Telio starring at a girl named Alicia at one of the monthly Crawford County Day/Dalton Academy Mixers. Blaine encouraged him to go talk to her, but Telio just shook his head and gave Blaine a reproachful look. "Not a good idea, Blaine. That will never be a good idea." At the time Blaine thought Telio was being a bit melodramatic, but it did get him thinking. What would it mean to have a boyfriend? Being who he was and the world his family belonged to. Despite his zero involvement in Anderson family affairs, would someone be willing to date him or would they be frightened? How would their parents respond? Could he ever bring someone home? How would he explain all the armed guards?

At the time he thought Telio might have a point. There was no one for him anyway, so why worry about it? A few guys at Dalton had made subtle advances in the past, and a few had gone so far as to ask him out, but he always said no. He wasn't sure why. He just knew he was waiting for someone. Someone special. Someone unique.

Someone gorgeous.

Someone like Kurt.

_Slow down. He might have a boyfriend._

Okay, first he had to find out if gorgeous had a boyfriend. Assuming he didn't, he would take things slow and start by getting to know him. Become his friend. And if he did have a boyfriend, well…

There were several ways to get rid of people.

* * *

_**I'd forgotten how worked up posting stories leaves me. Let me know your initial thoughts. I think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow. _**

**_Just wow. _**

**_I am speechless over the amazing response to the first two chapters. Speechless and terrified. Thank you so much for the wonderful support, follows, reviews and encouragement. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll do my best not to disappoint. _**

* * *

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_Love Somebody - Maroon 5_

Chapter 3

Four weeks later Kurt was no longer worried about whether or not changing schools was a good idea, or if it was worth the extra time and money being spent by his father to pay tuition.

Changing schools was an outstanding idea.

An excellent idea.

The best decision he'd made in his entire life.

Yes, the classes were harder, but the students were kinder. Even Doug seemed to adjust to his presence, helping Kurt out with some particularly tough math assignments. Kurt still hadn't found out why Doug ended up in their super small room, but he no longer cared. He was too busy studying, hanging out with the Warblers, and for the first time ever, really enjoying school.

And then there was Blaine.

His new best friend.

The boy he was slowly falling in love with.

Kurt couldn't help it. Blaine was handsome, smart, and incredibly talented. He could sing, dance, and play piano. Despite knowing every song in the Warbler binder, Kurt pretended not to know a few just to hear Blaine play and sing for him. His smile made Kurt's insides do somersaults, and feel things in his pants he hadn't felt since his ridiculous crush on Finn.

It turned out that Kurt and Blaine were in the same history class. This led to studying together which turned into hours spent talking. Actually, Kurt talked while Blaine listened, and one day Kurt finally told Blaine about the bullying he'd endured which led him to Dalton.

It was the first time Kurt had ever spoken so openly and honestly about how terrified he'd been. The fear that gripped him the moment he arrived at school each day. The bruises to his body and his psyche as the abuse escalated to the horrible kiss in the locker room followed by the death threats. He talked about the loneliness of being the only out gay kid at his school and how often he wished someone, anyone, would come to his rescue and protect him.

Kurt was surprised at just how much pent up conversation he had inside. Whenever he apologized for monopolizing the conversation, Blaine would shake his head and smile.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are the most interesting boy in all of Ohio." And the most gorgeous. I could stare at you all day.

Kurt loved being the center of Blaine's attention, but it bothered him that Blaine never talked about himself.

Never.

Despite spending so much time together, Kurt felt he knew very little about Blaine. He knew top surface things like favorite songs, movies, and foods, but every time he tried to learn more about Blaine's family or home life, he was met with a wall of silence or one word answers that were clouded in mystery and didn't make sense.

Starting with Blaine's room.

x-x-x-x-x

The first time Kurt stepped into Blaine's room he was speechless. First of all, it was more than larger than the other dorm rooms. It was almost two and a half dorm rooms put together. It was even larger than the floor advisor rooms. On top of its size, Blaine had his own bathroom. Kurt couldn't help but glare at him accusingly.

"Okay, I don't get it. Why do you have your own big ass room? A room with a bathroom at that."

"It wasn't my idea. My father requested it."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Why did the school agree?"

"He was willing to pay for it."

"But…"

Blaine cut him off. "Does it really matter? It's just a room."

Kurt felt like a jealous child. "No…I guess not."

Blaine smiled. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy. I'm living in a closet while you lay in the lap of luxury. With a bathroom." Kurt walked over and peeked inside. "And it has a bathtub!" Kurt stared at the bathtub with longing. He always wished for a bath on the days he had gym. Dalton's physical education program was as rigorous as its academics.

He wasn't aware of Blaine standing behind him until Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gently squeezed. His voice was quiet and tinged with something raw that made Kurt's insides stretch and quiver.

"I never allow anyone to use it, but…if you'd ever like to take a bath you're more than welcome. I'd love to share my bath…tub with you."

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed. He turned around slowly as Blaine stepped back. He was staring at Kurt with an intensity that both thrilled and scared him.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Blaine held his gaze for another moment before breaking the spell by suggesting they discuss their history assignment. Kurt nodded and continued nodding the rest of the evening. Blaine talked but Kurt didn't hear a word he said. He just stared at him.

And thought about bubble baths.

And wondered how curly Blaine's hair would get when wet.

x-x-x-x-x

The greater mystery was Telio.

Telio reminded Kurt of a planet orbiting a sun named Blaine.

He was always around. He wasn't a Warbler, but he was always lurking outside the music room. He didn't have any classes with Blaine, but he always seemed to magically appear in the hallway to walk Blaine to his next class. He never ate with the Warblers, but he was always at a table nearby. He was never intrusive and never said a word. Kurt would just look up and there was Telio. Waiting. Watching.

Stalking?

Kurt couldn't understand why Telio's constant hovering didn't bother Blaine. Instead, Blaine always checked for him and would wait if he didn't see him right away, but the two rarely spoke.

It all struck Kurt as very strange. He tried to get answers.

"Blaine, what's the deal with Telio?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he like, your best friend or something?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt tried to get answers from Wes and Trent, but they were just as noncommittal as Blaine.

"Is Telio Blaine's best friend, or cousin, or something?"

Wes looked slightly uncomfortable. "They're not related."

"So, they're just friends?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well he always seems to be around. Wherever Blaine is, he's never far away. It's a little strange."

Neither Wes nor Trent said a word.

Kurt sighed in frustration. These two were just as mysterious about Blaine, as Blaine. Then Kurt had a thought that made his stomach plummet.

"They're not…Telio isn't…like, Blaine's…secret lover, or something, is he?"

Wes and Trent both laughed. Trent shook his head. "No. Telio is definitely not Blaine's lover. He's very straight."

"Oh." Kurt blushed with embarrassment, but since they were on the subject…

"Has Blaine ever had a boyfriend?"

Both boys stopped laughing and grew serious again.

"No. Never. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine was a mystery.

A sexy, kind, caring mystery who left Kurt feeling attractive, interesting and desired.

But…

There were days when the heat of Blaine's stare made Kurt's insides boil and shiver all at the same time. Kurt would stare back and lose connection with the present. He would remain lost in Blaine's eyes until Blaine broke the gaze.

And then there was the touching.

Blaine's hand would leisurely rest on Kurt's thigh, squeezing and releasing in some unknown rhythm, or his arm would snake its way around Kurt's waist, fingertips pressing firmly into Kurt's side. Kurt never acknowledged these sudden, intimate touches. He never said a word and never pulled away, but they left him slightly dizzy, wanting, and confused.

Were they just friends, or did Blaine want more?

Most of the time they interacted like close friends, but then Blaine would touch him and tiny, electric, shocks would explode throughout Kurt's body. Add in Blaine's deep, intense stare, and Kurt was lost.

And a little scared.

He wasn't sure why he was scared. Was it because of his developing feelings for Blaine, or the fact that he wasn't sure how Blaine felt about him?

Or was it something else?

* * *

As the next monthly family dinner approached, Blaine felt increasingly irritated and pissed. He didn't want to go. It would be the first weekend he was away from Dalton since meeting Kurt, and he hated the thought of two days without him. He would miss his new best friend.

His gorgeous, soon to be, boyfriend.

Blaine had made up his mind.

He definitely wanted Kurt.

It didn't matter that they'd only known each other a little over a month. Blaine was in love. Kurt was smart, witty, and funny. His knowledge of fashion, Broadway and classic movies was impressive and entertaining.

And he was gorgeous.

Blaine loved Kurt's androgynous beauty. To Blaine, Kurt was an intoxicating mixture of gorgeous, soft pretty, wrapped in a sensuous masculinity that left no doubt that Kurt was all man. Blaine found Kurt's innocence, vulnerability, and lingering fear, attractive in all the right and wrong ways. Listening to Kurt talk about his experiences at McKinley stirred something deep, but slightly sinister inside Blaine. He wanted to give Kurt the safety and protection he craved, but there was something else going on.

A feeling. A want. A need.

Something deeper than just his desire to kiss Kurt's beautiful, sweet mouth. And, yes, he wanted to touch Kurt's smooth, flawless, pale skin, and he really wanted to hear that beautiful, angelic voice scream his name over and over again while he fucked into Kurt's luscious, heavenly shaped ass.

But Blaine was hungry for something more than just a sexual connection. He needed more. He just didn't know what.

So, for now he focused on slowly morphing their friendship into a courtship.

And annihilating the competition.

* * *

Andrew McDaniels was very tall and very cute. He had curly blonde hair and dark green eyes, but his best feature was his smile. His smile was beautiful and made him look absolutely adorable.

This didn't stop Blaine from having an overpowering desire to punch him in the face.

Andrew was interested in Kurt from the moment he saw him. Once he confirmed that Kurt played for his team, he sought out every possible opportunity to make his interest clear.

Between classes in the hall: "Looking good, Kurt. You make that uniform look like high fashion."

In the dining hall: "Is that all you're eating? You have no reason to watch your figure. Your body's perfect."

After impromptu Warbler performances: "Wow, Kurt. Your voice is amazing. The Warblers might actually reach Nationals this year."

That one especially infuriated Blaine.

Kurt was flattered by the attention. He'd never had someone so openly interested and flirtatious with him before, especially someone as handsome as Andrew. Of course there was Blaine, but Blaine was just his friend, right?

Thursday evening Blaine's angst about leaving for the weekend crashed into Andrew's interest in Kurt.

The Warblers always ate dinner together. It wasn't that they didn't have friends outside the group, or didn't allow others to join them, they just always happened to sit together. On this particular evening, Blaine arrived at their table to find Andrew seated next to Kurt. Kurt was laughing at something Andrew said, his melodic laughter making Blaine smile despite the ball of jealousy growing inside him. He walked over and sat down directly across from Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Andrew smiled. "Hey, Blaine. How ya doing?"

Blaine sounded friendly, but his eyes could have cut glass.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great." Andrew turned towards Kurt. "Are you going home this weekend?"

Kurt sighed guiltily. "No. I really should and I want to, but I need to get a head start on my science paper. At McKinley we never had papers in science. Just experiments in class. I've never written a science paper before."

"I took honors biology last year. I'd be happy to help you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can handle it. I just wanna get started early enough to turn in a rough draft so I can make sure I'm on the right track."

"Well in that case, how about we plan to do something fun Saturday night? A way for you to relax after working hard all day." Andrew's voice had turned a little deeper and slightly seductive. Kurt blushed deeply while Blaine quietly seethed.

"Oh, um, sure…I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"Yes, Andrew. What did you have in mind?" Blaine rested his chin in his hand and shot fire at Andrew with his eyes. If Andrew noticed, he ignored him.

"Maybe we could catch whatever movie they're showing in the auditorium."

"Oh, that's right. You don't have a car." Blaine smiled knowingly, a mean glint in his eyes. Andrew turned slightly red.

"No, I don't have a car."

"A DUI last year, wasn't it?"

Andrew opened his mouth and then closed it. Kurt looked between the two boys in a mixture of disappointment and confusion. He was disappointed to learn this little fact about Andrew, and confused by Blaine's behavior. Why was Blaine being mean? Blaine was never mean.

Andrew was embarrassed into silence. Kurt felt bad for him.

"Andrew, I'd love to go to the movies with you on Saturday. I'll text you when I'm done studying."

Andrew looked at him in surprise, and smiled. "Great. And just for the record, Blaine's right. I did get a DUI last year. It was stupid, and dangerous, and I got in a ton of trouble, including losing the right to have a car on campus, but I learned my lesson. I even helped start a chapter of Students Against Drunk Driving here at Dalton."

Kurt nodded. "Everyone makes mistakes." He glared at Blaine and stood up. "I'll see you later." Both boys watched Kurt walk away, their eyes on his ass. Andrew sat back in his chair and smirked at Blaine. "Thanks for the help, Anderson. You practically sealed the deal for me."

Blaine leaned forward. His voice was deep and dripping with threat.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from Kurt."

"Oh, yeah? Why? I think he likes me."

"Because it would be a shame for the headmaster to receive a tip about the booze stashed in the dorm room of the president of Students Against Drunk Driving."

Andrew turned pale. "Wh-what?"

Blaine sat back with a smug smile. "Beer, Vodka, Jack Daniels, Hennessey, Bourbon. You've got a fully stocked liquor store under your bed."

"How….how did you…"

"Not important. Just stay away from Kurt. I suggest you come down with the flu on Saturday."

Blaine stood up and walked out.

x-x-x-x-x

At 8:00 pm there was knock on the door. Doug didn't look like he was about to move so Kurt got up to answer it. He opened the door to find a beautiful rose being presented to him by an adorable, puppy-eyed Blaine.

"I apologized to Andrew, but I felt I owed you an apology as well."

Kurt held firm. "That was a very mean thing to do. Andrew's a nice guy. There was no need to put his prior bad acts out there like that. You embarrassed him."

"I'm sorry. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me."

_Jealousy?!_ Kurt's face softened a little.

"You have no reason to be jealous."

"Don't I?"

"Why would you be jealous?"

Blaine took a step forward and stared directly into Kurt's eyes.

"A good-looking guy like Andrew asking out the gorgeous guy I've been crushing on for a month? Of course I'm jealous."

"Crushing on?"

Blaine said nothing. He smiled and held out the rose. Kurt took it.

"Apology accepted. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night…gorgeous."

Blaine turned and walked down the hall.

Kurt slowly closed the door.

Well.

Wow.

"Blaine Anderson, huh?"

Kurt had completely forgotten that Doug was in the room. He smiled, shrugged and sat down on his bed, staring at the rose. Where on earth had Blaine found a rose?

"Just be careful."

Kurt looked at Doug in surprise. "Why?"

"I guess Blaine's okay, but his family…" Doug trailed off.

"What about his family?"

Doug looked like he was about to say something else, but thought better of it.

"Just be careful." He turned back around and put on his headphones.

Kurt thought about yanking the headphones off and demanding Doug explain himself, but decided to let it go. After all, what could Doug possibly know about Blaine or his family? Kurt didn't even know about Blaine's family.

Blaine never talked about them.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Kurt approached the topic with Wes and Trent.

"Have either of you ever met Blaine's family?"

Wes choked on his orange juice and started coughing while Trent dropped his fork and had to go get another. Once his throat was clear, Wes shook his head.

"No."

"Really? They don't come up for Parent's Weekend?"

"No."

"They've never attended a Warbler's performance?"

"No."

Kurt was incredulous. "Are you telling me they've never seen Blaine perform?"

"Maybe they've seen him elsewhere, but they've never been to a Warbler performance. Why?"

"Well, Doug said something strange last night about being friends with Blaine."

Wes and Trent stopped eating and stared at Kurt.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing specific. He just made it sound like…I don't know. Like something was wrong with Blaine's family. Something I had to be careful about."

Wes's concerned expression turned worried.

"Have you told Blaine about this?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Do me a favor? Don't. Doug's an idiot and a sometimes asshole. He doesn't know anything. Ignore him."

"But why would he say that, and why shouldn't I tell Blaine?"

"Just don't. It'll just start trouble."

"But…" The 10 minute warning bell rang. Wes stood up.

"Just forget about it, Kurt." Wes hurried off. Kurt stared after him.

What the hell?

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt didn't think about it again until Warbler practice. Everyone was in a good mood because it was Friday. As usual, several people were going home, so it was hard to get anyone to concentrate. Thad suggested for the hundredth time that Wes cancel Friday practices which led to a robust discussion as everyone argued the merits of this idea. Usually arguments ended when Blaine shared his thoughts on an issue, but today he was quiet, his mind and eyes focused on Kurt who was sitting next to him, quietly listening to everyone carry on. Wes finally threw his hands in the air and declared practice over. As everyone packed up and wished each other a good weekend, neither Kurt nor Blaine moved. Once the room was empty, Blaine turned towards Kurt. Kurt looked at him and felt the familiar twist, curve and pull inside him as Blaine stared into his eyes. He reached over and took Kurt's hand.

"So, I was thinking. All the studying you're going to be doing tomorrow is going to leave your shoulders and back tense. I don't want you tense for your date with Andrew, so…" Blaine reached into his pocket and took out a key which he pressed into Kurt's hand. "Why don't you take a bubble bath before your date?"

Kurt looked at the key and back at Blaine. "A bath?"

"Yes. That's the key to my room."

Kurt looked down at the key. Wow. This was quite the gesture. He looked back at Blaine, searching his face, but for what he wasn't sure.

"This is very nice of you, but…I'm a little surprised you'd help me prepare for my…well, I don't think it's really a date. He's just a friend."

"Date or not a bath would be nice, right?"

"Yes. It would definitely be nice to relax in a warm bath. It's been a long week."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Go whenever you want, and don't worry about cleaning up. Just relax and enjoy."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." They sat there staring into each other's eyes. As usual, Kurt lost himself in Blaine's gaze. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Blaine's tongue dart out to wet his lips before quickly sliding out of sight. Kurt waited with baited breath. Was Blaine going to kiss him?

"Blaine, are you ready to go?"

Telio.

Dammit.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah. I'll be right there."

Kurt glanced at Telio who was looking at him with a deep frown.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze.

"Enjoy your weekend, and your bath. I'll see you Sunday."

"Okay. Have fun with your family."

Blaine made a face, and nodded. In that moment Kurt remembered Doug's comment.

"Oh, hey. Before you go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How well do you know my roommate, Doug Grayson?"

"I know who he is, but I don't really know him well or anything."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?"

"It's nothing really, just…last night after you left my room…he said I should be careful. Not exactly about you, but…about your family."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What about my family?"

"He didn't say. Just that I should be careful."

Fuck.

Blaine thought quickly. He didn't want to lie, but he needed to give a satisfactory explanation so Kurt wouldn't get suspicious and go looking for answers. He wasn't ready for Kurt to know the truth.

"It's just sour grapes."

"Sour grapes over what?"

"Doug's family is in construction like mine. Both companies have competed for projects before and Anderson Construction has always won. I guess his dad was ticked and bitched to him about it. Doug in turn said a few nasty things to me."

Kurt shook his head. "Wow. I can't believe that."

Blaine nodded. "I was shocked when he came at me all accusatory and shit. I guess he and his dad are still mad."

"What did he accuse your father of?"

Blaine paused for a moment. Truth or lie? Truth or lie?

Truth.

"Bribery."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so…anyway…"

Kurt glanced at Telio again. Telio was still staring at him, but the frown had deepened and was tinged with something Kurt couldn't recognize.

"You'd better get going."

"Yeah. See you Sunday." They shared one final lingering look before Blaine turned and left.

Kurt was almost to his room when a thought hit him.

Why was Telio waiting for Blaine when Blaine was going home?

Did Telio go home with Blaine?

* * *

Telio waited until they were a few miles from Dalton to attack.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Blaine didn't look up from his iPod. "What I always do when we're driving home. Putting on some music."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. What's going on between you and Kurt?"

Blaine looked out the window.

"Blaine?"

Silence.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned towards him angrily. "What?"

"What's going on with you and Kurt?"

"None of your business."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Blaine sighed. He didn't feel like having this conversation. He just wanted to daydream about Kurt naked and wet, soaking in his bathtub.

"I like him." Actually, I think I'm in love with him.

"Blaine…"

"What?"

Telio sighed and concentrated on the road for a minute before speaking.

"Look, I get it okay, but this is a bad idea. With everything going on…"

Blaine exploded.

"What? What's going on? We're forced to stay for one family discussion and you have me taking over! I'm not taking over, Telio! I'm never taking over! Stop waiting and preparing for it and go live your life! I'm the youngest, remember? I'm gay, remember? And, oh yeah, news flash, I don't want it! Cooper will take over, not me, so stop waiting for it!"

Telio shook his head. "Cooper is a disaster. Your father will never…"

"I don't care what my father wants, and frankly, I don't care what you want either. I've told you before. Stop waiting for something that's not going to happen. You placed your bet on the wrong horse."

Telio's expression hardened. "The bet was placed for me. I didn't have a choice."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean."

Telio thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "Yeah. I guess you do."

They rode in silence for several minutes before Telio spoke.

"Look, just…just be careful, okay? I get that you're tired of being alone. Believe me, I do, but…just be careful. I don't wanna see anyone get hurt."

"Why would anyone get hurt? I have nothing to do with my family's business and I never will. My family does not own or define me."

Telio's voice was quiet, almost sad. "Yes, they do, Blaine. The idea that you're going to just walk away from all of this is a fantasy. Your grandfather may want that, but your father will never allow it. Look, I don't care if you wanna fuck Kurt's brains out, but don't get into anything serious. I know you think we're safe, and that Dalton is some kind of fortress, but it's not and your future is not your own. Things are happening, Blaine. I know you don't pay any attention, but I do and you should start. We graduate in a year and when we do things are going to change."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm graduating, leaving for college, and never looking back."

Telio rolled his eyes. "You're delusional."

They rode in silence for a while before Telio spoke again.

"Have you told Kurt about our…your family? Does he know?"

"There's nothing for him to know. I'm a high school student, not a crime boss."

Telio sighed.

_Not yet._

* * *

Saturday morning Kurt rose early, went to breakfast, and then headed to the library. He felt motivated by his plans for the evening. This was the first time he'd ever had plans (was it a date?) with a boy. Well, besides Blaine.

Blaine.

As usual Kurt was confused by Blaine. Blaine shows up at his door with a rose, admits to being jealous, admits to having a crush, calls him gorgeous…and then offers him the use of his bathtub to prepare to go out with another guy. Was he just being nice, or had Kurt misread everything? It didn't make any sense.

He forced himself to stop thinking about boys, dates, and baths, and spent the next two hours working on his science paper until his phone vibrated with a text.

_A – Really sorry. Don't feel well. Need to cancel tonight._

_K – I'm sorry. Anything I can do?_

_A – No thanks. Just need to rest._

_K – Ok. Feel better soon._

Kurt felt deflated by the cancellation. It had been nice to have something to look forward to, especially with Blaine gone for the weekend.

Kurt called it quits around 5:30 pm. He was tired, but it was a good tired. He'd gotten a lot done and for the first time since arriving, felt like he was ahead instead of behind. After dropping off his books in his room, he headed over to the dining hall. He ended up eating with a couple of guys he knew from biology class. As they all laughed and talked, it dawned on him that he really should try to make a few friends outside of the Warblers and Blaine. He sent a text to Andrew.

_K – Hi. Feeling any better?_

_A – No._

_K- Can I bring you dinner?_

_A – No appetite. Don't want u 2 get sick. Going 2 sleep now._

_K – Ok. Let me know if I can do anything 4U_.

A little after 7:00 pm, Kurt changed into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, grabbed his shower caddy, and headed to Blaine's room.

Blaine's room was in the corner of the third floor. Room 318. Kurt nervously made his way down the hall. What if a resident advisor caught him? Would he get in trouble for having a key? How did Blaine have an extra key anyway?

He stopped in front of Blaine's door, quickly entered and looked around. Naturally he'd been in Blaine's room plenty of times, but if felt strange being there alone. He sat down on the bed, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He loved Blaine's smell. It was very male with a hint of raspberries. He sat for a minute before heading towards the bathroom. When he opened the door he smiled and laughed out loud.

Blaine had placed candles around the tub and floating candles in the sink. There was a bouquet of beautiful yellow roses in a vase on the back of the toilet and a bottle of bubble bath. On a small stool in the corner was a wash cloth, towel, and note.

_Hi Gorgeous:_

_There's a lighter on the sink to light the candles. Make sure you blow them all out before leaving. The bubble bath is my favorite kind. It's very expensive, so use as much as you want. __ Don't worry about cleaning up. Just enjoy yourself. _

_I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I wish I was there watching you take your bath. _

_Or in the tub with you. _

_Enjoy your date. _

_Blaine_

Kurt reread the last three lines several times. Blaine wants to take a bath with him, but he hopes he enjoys his date. Kurt shook his head. Why was Blaine always so confusing?

Kurt turned on the water, poured in the bubbles, and lit all the candles. He'd brought along his iPod and Blaine had a small iPod speaker in the bathroom. Kurt plugged in, chose a playlist, and sank down into the warm, wonderfully scented water.

Heaven.

Kurt lounged in the tub for over an hour, refilling the tub when it grew cool. He allowed his mind to relax and think of nothing. It was perfect.

As he grew sleepy he decided he'd better get out. He didn't want to drown. He dried off, blew out the candles, and slipped back into his clothes. He looked at the tub. Blaine said not to worry about cleaning up, but that seemed rude. Blaine had not only allowed him to use his tub and expensive bubble bath, he had given him a key and trusted him in his room. The least he could do was clean the tub.

Kurt opened the cupboard under the sink. Amongst the extra bars of soap, toothpaste, toilet paper, and paper towels, he spotted a can of Ajax and a small scrub brush.

And something else.

He almost missed seeing it.

But suddenly it looked huge.

A gun.

It was lying in the back corner of the cupboard.

Kurt stared at it, not sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. He stared at it for a moment more before closing the cupboard doors. He made sure he had everything, turned out the light, and shut the bathroom door. He left quickly, making sure the door locked behind him. He practically ran to his room, grateful Doug had gone home for the weekend.

He collapsed on his bed.

A gun.

Blaine Anderson had a gun under his bathroom sink.

Why did Blaine have a gun?

* * *

_**I fiddled with this chapter to death. Hopefully I didn't ruin it. Let me know...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not a fortune teller, don't have a crystal ball_

_I can't predict the future, can't see nothing at all_

_It doesn't mean I'm afraid, of all the things that you say_

_But I just think we should stay, stuck in the moment today_

_Fortune Teller – Maroon 5_

Chapter 4

By Sunday afternoon Blaine was anxious to leave for Dalton. He was sick of his family and paranoid about Kurt. He'd called Kurt Saturday night around 10:00 pm and again Sunday morning, but Kurt never answered. Blaine's imagination went into overdrive. Did that asshole Andrew keep their date? Afterwards did Kurt return to Andrew's room for a makeout session? Was Kurt curled up in bed with Andrew right now, releasing those soft sighs Blaine found sexy as hell? If Andrew kept the date, Blaine would make him pay. The headmaster would find more than just alcohol in his room. Drugs meant immediate expulsion and Blaine knew where he could get plenty.

* * *

At 7:00 pm Friday evening, everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner. Anastasia looked around worriedly before motioning to Blaine.

"Have you seen Cooper?"

"No."

"Please run upstairs and check his room. With everything going on you'd think he'd have sense enough to be here on time."

Blaine didn't bother to ask what was going on. He didn't want to know. Telio shot him a look which he ignored.

As Blaine approached Cooper's room, he could hear his brother yelling, his voice desperate, angry, and scared.

"Look, I'm taking all the risk here and now you guys are fucking up! I need to get that shit outta there by Tuesday! It has to happen Tuesday….no, no, no! Fuck! Are you even listening?"

Blaine opened the door a crack. Cooper was pacing back and forth, his eyes wide and wet, his hands shaking as he held the cell phone to his ear. He looked thinner than the last time Blaine had seen him.

"Fine! Fine! If you can't move it then I'll find someone who can! Yeah….yeah….well fuck you!" Cooper threw the phone across the room. He stood there wide-eyed and starring. Blaine opened the door a little further.

"Coop?"

Cooper looked up, startled. "What are you doing? Are you spying on me?"

"No. Dinner's about to start. Mom told me to come get you. You know how dad is about everyone being on time. You should change your shirt."

Cooper looked down at his stained t-shirt. "Yeah. Yeah, I should." He pulled it over his head, dropped it on the floor, and took a blue dress shirt out of the closet. He buttoned it up and tucked it into his jeans. He picked up a comb and started fixing his hair.

Blaine didn't want to care about the phone call he'd just overheard. He really, really didn't, but as he stood there watching his brother, he couldn't help but think of a different time. A time when they were younger and Cooper was the big brother he idolized. Before Cooper graduated and started working for his father. Before Cooper's insecurity about his future role in the family became an issue between them. As his brother combed his hair with shaky hands and glassy eyes, Blaine cared. Did he care because he was concerned about Cooper, or did he care because if something happened to Cooper, it would push him to the forefront of the family?

"Cooper…is everything okay?"

Cooper didn't look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"That phone call. It didn't sound good. What are you into? Are you in trouble?"

Cooper threw down the comb. "Why does everyone in this family always expect the worst? I'm not a total fuck up!"

"Actually…you kind of are."

The two stared at each other, Blaine waiting for Cooper to explode, and Cooper slowly realizing what Blaine had just said. Then Cooper started to laugh. He fell into loud, hysterical laughter to the point that he was doubled over, gripping his stomach. Blaine just stared at him. Finally Cooper caught his breath and turned towards the mirror to finish combing his hair.

"Good one, squirt."

"Cooper…are you in some kind of trouble?"

Cooper shook his head. "Nah. Quit worrying little bro. I've got everything covered."

"What do you need moved by Tuesday?"

Cooper glared at him. "You were spying on me, you little shit!"

"I just happened to hear you. What needs to be moved by Tuesday?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Drugs?"

Cooper said nothing. Blaine closed the bedroom door.

"Fuck Cooper! You know the rules! What are you doing?"

"Shut up and calm down. I can handle it."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, if not by the people you're dealing with, then by dad if he finds out!"

"No one's gonna kill me, and dad is not going to find out unless you open your big mouth."

"I'd never do that to you."

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Not unless I had to."

Cooper stepped forward and stood over Blaine. "And why would you have to? Worried I might bring down your empire?"

"No. I'd never sit by and let you get killed."

Cooper laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I wouldn't."

"Sure you wouldn't. Whatever, squirt. Don't worry. The product I'm moving is just a one-time thing. A deal I couldn't pass up. It's 100%, top quality pure, and demands a high price. I'll drop it like it's hot, and score a nice payday. Don't worry." Cooper patted him on the head, flashed him a brilliant smile, and headed out the door.

Blaine turned to follow but stopped and turned back around. He scanned the floor until he found Cooper's cell phone. He looked at the last incoming calls and last few numbers dialed.

212 and 917 area codes.

New York City area codes.

Blaine dropped the phone back on to the floor and headed downstairs.

_This is not my problem._

x-x-x-x-x

Like last month, Blaine's father asked him to remain at the table for the business discussion. Blaine half listened as each of the head crew members reported on their areas of responsibility. Mario watched his son's obvious disinterest with great annoyance. He glanced at his consigliere, Luther. Luther was watching Blaine as well with a deep frown. The two men looked at each other from across the room. Mario nodded. It was time for them to have a chat with Blaine.

By contrast, Telio was listening like a hawk, filing away every name, place, and dollar amount mentioned. Telio was dedicated to preparing for the day Blaine became head of the family and he became Blaine's consigliere. He really wanted to drop out of school and join one of the crews in order to learn the business first hand, but Mario wouldn't allow it. For now it was Telio's job to keep Blaine safe and alive. One day it would be his responsibility to provide him with wise counsel and guidance, and Telio planned to be ready. Despite his frustration with Blaine's lack of interest and denial about the future, Telio's loyalty and allegiance lay with Blaine. Whether Blaine wanted it or not.

Once the discussions were over and marching orders given, the bar was open. The men would spend the rest of the night drinking, laughing and lying. Telio offered to pour drinks and clean glasses as an excuse to hang around, listening and learning. Blaine escaped to his bedroom to think about Kurt.

He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He started by picturing Kurt's blue-gray eyes, so expressive and bright. He loved how they danced when Kurt was excited about something, or how they turned slightly dark and moist when Kurt was discussing something sad or emotional. Blaine lay back, unzipped his pants, and slid his hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his dick. He imagined Kurt standing in front of him, removing his clothes. His chest smooth and pale, the skin soft and flawless. Were his nipples sensitive? Blaine would love to find out by biting them softly, teasingly. He imagined Kurt sliding down his pants exposing his thighs. Blaine already knew they were firm. He'd touched and squeezed them plenty of times. He didn't mean to allow his hands to roam so freely over Kurt's body, but he just couldn't help himself. By the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late. Not that Kurt ever complained.

Kurt never complained. That meant something, didn't it?

Blaine started stroking himself. Kurt stepping out of his pants... sliding his boxers down…

There was a knock at the door.

Blaine pulled his hand out of his pants and quickly sat up.

"Yes?"

"Darling, it's me. May I come in?"

Blaine zipped his pants, straightened his clothes, and hoped his mother wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, mom."

Anastasia opened the door. "Were you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

"Your father would like to speak to you downstairs in the library."

"Okay." Blaine stood up, but Anastasia came in the room and shut the door.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something. Is everything okay with Cooper?"

Blaine kept his expression completely blank. "What do you mean?"

"Well…your brother has a tendency to get himself into sticky situations. I just want to make sure he's alright."

Why the hell would she think he would know what was up with Cooper? Blaine swallowed his annoyance. He looked directly into her eyes, smiled…and lied.

"Cooper's fine, mom. Don't worry. He's just…being Cooper."

Anastasia exhaled and smiled. "I guess that's good, or maybe not." Her laugh warmed Blaine's heart and erased his annoyance. He didn't feel guilty for lying. Why should his mother have to worry about Cooper's shit? She had enough to deal with being Mrs. Mario Anderson.

Blaine headed downstairs and down the hall to the library. He knocked on the cracked door. "Dad?"

"Come in, Blaine."

Mario was seated in a large leather chair behind a huge oak desk. Luther was seated on the small loveseat in the corner of the room. The walls of the room were covered in bookshelves filled top to bottom with books. Blaine often wondered if his father had actually read any of the books on the walls.

"Have a seat." Blaine sat down. He glanced at Luther and back at his father.

Uh oh.

Mario remained silent, taking a moment to study his son. Blaine had his good looks. The thick black hair, the hazel eyes, and easy smile. His olive skin came from his mother, and in Mario's mind, also his desire for men. The gay thing was definitely disappointing, but it wasn't the end of the world. Dangerous, but not the end of the world.

"I feel like its been a while since we've talked. I wanted to catch up with you. Is school going well?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Mario paused before continuing. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. "Um…no." But I'm working on it.

"Hmm. Not to get too personal, but…have you…been with a boy yet? Intimately, I mean?"

Damn. That was personal as hell. "No."

"But you still consider yourself gay?"

"Yes, I'm definitely gay."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence before Mario continued. "You graduate in a year. Have you given any thought to your future?"

Blaine studied his father's face. Was this a trick question?

"Um…yeah, actually I have. I'd like to go to college."

Mario nodded. "Mm hmm. And what would you like to study?"

Should he be honest? No. Not until he knew where his father was headed.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Perhaps business or law?"

Blaine was thinking more along the lines of music education or the performing arts. He decided to keep that to himself.

"Maybe."

Mario nodded. "Either would be useful to the family."

Blaine felt the familiar uncomfortable tightening in his stomach that occurred whenever joining the family business was brought up. He remained silent.

"Blaine, I know you've always expressed a desire to stay out of family affairs, but by now you must know that's impossible."

"I think Grandfather would disagree with you."

Mario frowned. "My father is no longer the head of this family. I am."

"And when the time comes, Cooper will take your place."

Mario nodded. "That's right, and when he does he's going to need your help."

Blaine scoffed. "You think Cooper will want my help?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants. He will do what's best for the family, as will you."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry dad, but I'm not like you, or Grandfather, or even Cooper. I don't want this life. I'm not a criminal and I'm not a murderer."

"Who said anything about murder? All I'm saying is that you need to start preparing for the future. Your future. Yes, Cooper will take over one day, but he's going to need a consigliere. That will be you."

"What?"

"When the time comes, you will serve as your brother's consigliere."

Blaine was surprised. It had never occurred to him that his father would ask him to serve as his brother's consigliere. His fear had always been that his father would skip over Cooper completely and try to make him head of the family. But consigliere? To Cooper? No way. That would be worse than being in charge.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry dad, but I can't. That would never work and you know it. Dealing with Cooper's crap would get me killed within a month. If I didn't shoot myself first."

Mario leaned forward and spoke slowly and quietly.

"Then…perhaps you should become head of the family."

Blaine felt a strange sensation slither through him. He ignored it.

"No. I don't want it. Give it to Cooper. He's the oldest. It's his birthright."

Mario sat back and studied his son for a moment. He glanced at Luther and then back at Blaine.

"There are those in this organization who think you would make a better boss than your brother."

"Doesn't matter. I don't wanna be boss. I don't wanna be anything. I'm not capable of doing what you do. I could never do what you do."

Mario stared hard into Blaine's eyes. "Are you sure about that? After all, you are an Anderson."

"I'm not that kind of Anderson."

Mario laughed. "Of course you are. It's in your blood, and the sooner you accept that, the better and easier things will be for you. For all of us."

"I'm sorry dad, but I'll never be like you. I'll never be a part of all this, much less in charge of it. Is that all?"

Mario stood up and stepped around to the front of his desk. He held open his arms. Blaine stood up and accepted his father's embrace. As he held his son, Mario whispered in his ear.

"You cannot deny your blood, Blaine. It's too strong and powerful, and one day it will burst from your veins like fire and you will feel the truth of its strength. Your strength."

Blaine felt the strange sensation again as his father spoke. Mario released him, smiled and nodded. Blaine looked at him for a moment before leaving.

As Mario sat back down, Luther stood up and took the seat vacated by Blaine. He smiled thoughtfully at Mario.

"He reminds me of a boy I once knew."

Mario nodded. "Yes. Yes, he does."

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed, legs stretched out straight, laptop on his lap, cellphone by his side.

He'd been sitting in his room in a tank top and shorts, agonizing over his discovery since Saturday night.

Today was Sunday. Blaine would return to campus.

Kurt had ignored Blaine's phone calls, but he knew he couldn't ignore him forever.

What was he going to say?

What should he do?

The idea of telling someone about the gun had briefly crossed his mind before being squashed by a sense of both loyalty and fear. He couldn't report Blaine. He would get in trouble and probably expelled. Blaine knew weapons of any kind were not allowed on campus. There had to be a really good reason for him to have a gun.

Like what?

Should he tell Blaine he found the gun? Would Blaine be mad? It's not like he was snooping. He'd just wanted to clean the bath tub.

Kurt glanced over at Doug's side of the room. Doug had warned him to be careful. Maybe he knew more than Kurt had originally thought.

Kurt eventually worried himself to sleep. When he woke up it was after 6:00 pm. Great. Now he'd be up half the night. He went to the bathroom and returned to find his cell phone ringing on the bed.

Blaine.

Okay, technically he hadn't ignored the call. He just didn't reach his phone in time. Kurt sat down on his bed and stared at the phone. Should he call Blaine back? By now he was probably back on campus.

There was a knock on the door. "Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the door, his mind suddenly racing with fear.

"Kurt?"

Kurt forced himself to stand, walk, and open the door. Blaine stood there wearing black pants and a white button down shirt. The first two buttons were undone and his hair was ungelled. He looked sexy…hot…and dangerous. Or was it just Kurt's imagination?

Blaine slowly ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body. He'd never seen so much of Kurt's skin. It was just as smooth and flawless as he'd imagined. He wanted to touch. Something shifted inside him. His tone was tense and slightly accusatory.

"What have you been doing? I've been calling you all weekend."

"Uh…my phone…my phone's been acting up."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Really?"

"Y-yeah." Blaine was staring at Kurt with the usual intensity, but something was different. Darker. Deeper. Kurt backed up as Blaine slowly walked in to the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He glanced at Doug's side.

"Where is he?"

"He went home for the weekend."

It all happened very quickly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt, spun him around, and pushed him up against the door, pinning his hands above his head. Kurt gasped but didn't try to pull away.

Blaine's voice was quiet and deep, his breath hot against Kurt's ear.

"I missed you this weekend."

Kurt closed his eyes. His heart was racing. "I missed you too."

"How was your date with Andrew?"

"He cancelled."

Blaine pulled back slightly and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Good."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Blaine leaned in again. His lips lightly grazed the smooth skin of Kurt's neck, right below his ear. His voice was a whisper.

"I don't want you going out with Andrew."

Kurt tried to sound more in control than he felt.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you going out with me."

And then Blaine kissed him.

It was firm, yet soft. Kurt released a half moan, half sigh and opened his mouth for Blaine to slip his tongue inside. Blaine released Kurt's hands and slid his own down Kurt's arms, eager to touch the smooth, pale skin he so often dreamed of. Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's waist and settled into the kisses. In that moment he realized just how much he'd been waiting for this. Blaine's kisses were sweet, sensual and so very welcome. Kurt felt dazed and completely distracted. Wasn't he supposed to ask Blaine about something?

They kissed for several minutes before Kurt felt the door pressing against his back.

"What the…"

Blaine stepped back, pulling Kurt with him. Doug stumbled into the room.

"What's wrong with the…oh." He took in Kurt's flushed face and embarrassed expression along with Blaine's look of triumph and quickly figured it out. A smirk spread across Doug's face.

"What's up, Anderson? Actually, I guess I know what's up."

Kurt turned crimson. Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt. "I'll meet you in the dining room in 15 minutes?"

Kurt wasn't hungry, but he nodded.

"Later Doug." I'll get you later for talking shit about my family.

Kurt collapsed on to his bed and tried to figure out what had just happened. Blaine said he wanted Kurt to go out with him. What exactly did that mean? Were they boyfriends now? Shit. What about the gun? He never asked Blaine about the gun. But those kisses…damn those kisses. Blaine tasted delicious.

"So, are you two official now?"

Kurt slowly shook his head. "I'm really not sure."

"Well, remember what I said. Be careful."

Kurt wanted to confront Doug with what Blaine had told him about his father and the construction projects, but an image of Blaine's gun flashed through his mind.

He decided to get dressed for dinner.

x-x-x-x-x

All during dinner, the gun weighed heavily on Kurt's mind. As Blaine laughed and joked with the Warblers, Kurt remained quiet, struggling to reconcile the image in his head of Blaine wielding a gun, with the beautiful, happy boy sitting beside him. Blaine kept shooting Kurt sexy little smiles as he discreetly touched him. A hand on the thigh, a gentle rub to his back. At one point he grasped Kurt's hand under the table and held it for several minutes leaving Kurt warm, aroused, and confused as hell. They really needed to talk.

When dinner was over Blaine turned to Kurt, his eyes dark and intense, his voice low and suggestive.

"Come back to my room with me."

It wasn't a request.

Kurt nodded, but as they stood up to leave, he noticed Andrew sitting at another table with a few friends.

"Hold on a minute."

"What is it?"

"I wanna see how Andrew's doing."

Blaine looked over at Andrew and frowned. "He's here so he must be doing fine."

"I just wanna say hi."

"Why? So you can reschedule your date?"

"No, of course not. And it wasn't a date. Just wait here, or I'll just meet you in your room."

"I'll wait." Blaine sat down and watched Kurt cross the dining room over to Andrew's table. His jealousy was so strong he could taste it. His stomach churned as he watched Kurt smile at Andrew and start chatting. Andrew smiled back but looked around nervously, his eyes landing on Blaine.

The expression on Blaine's face and the look in his eyes scared the shit out of him.

Andrew stood up and quickly excused himself. Kurt walked back over to Blaine, a concerned look on his face.

"I guess he's not 100% better. He had to race to the bathroom."

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "I hope you didn't catch anything. I plan to kiss you some more."

The warm, aroused feeling returned as Kurt's stomach twisted and quivered.

_The gun. You have to ask about the gun._

"Blaine, we need to talk."

Blaine nodded. "I know. We'll talk between kisses."

As they walked to Blaine's room, Kurt told himself not to let Blaine kiss him. They needed to talk. He needed to understand their relationship and he had to ask about the gun. But the moment they were inside Blaine's room, Blaine grabbed him and like before, pushed him against the wall. This time he attacked Kurt's mouth with hot urgency. Arousal swept through Kurt and he found himself kissing back just as feverishly. When Blaine finally let him up for air, he tried to take control.

"Blaine…we need to talk."

"Mmm hmm." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck and inhaled.

"God, I love your smell."

"Stop….we need…to talk."

Blaine licked Kurt's neck followed by kisses and tiny sucks. "You taste like wine. Sweet…gorgeous…yummy wine."

Kurt moaned involuntarily as Blaine pressed into him. He could feel Blaine's erection pressing rock hard and wanting against his leg.

Whoa.

Kurt's eyes flew open and his mind immediately cleared.

They had to talk before this went any further.

"Blaine, stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and because we need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk. I wanna taste." The lascivious sound of Blaine's voice and his lust-filled eyes almost made Kurt give in, but he forced himself to focus. He pushed Blaine away from him.

"No. We need to talk about…all of this."

Blaine took a step back and stared at Kurt. Kurt was glowing, breathing hard, and his erection was very obvious. Something dark and sexually sinister rolled through Blaine.

He was stronger than Kurt.

It would be so easy to overpower him and…

Blaine closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and another step back.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Where did that thought even come from?

Blaine sat down on the bed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He really needed to get a hold of himself.

Kurt walked over to Blaine's desk chair and sat down. He needed space to think clearly. Being close to Blaine turned his mind into a muddled mess, and made his body pulse and throb for things he wasn't sure he was really ready for. The two sat in silence for a moment before Kurt began.

"Blaine…I need to understand what we are. Most of the time we seem like just friends, but then sometimes you stare at me and touch me and…I feel like you want more, but I'm not sure. Then today you said you want me to go out with you, and suddenly we're kissing, and…I need to know what we're doing. It feels like everything is moving too fast and I'm confused."

Blaine scooted to the middle of the bed and crossed his legs, Indian style. "Come here." Kurt hesitated before standing up and joining him in the middle of the bed. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and stared into his eyes.

"I love you."

All the tension and worry left Kurt's body, replaced with a high energy, buzzing feeling of happiness.

Love.

Blaine Anderson has just said he loved him.

Tiny fireworks exploded inside Kurt's chest. Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles.

"Do you love me, Kurt?"

"Yes. Yes, I love you."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Then I'll tell you what we're doing. From now on we are no longer just friends. You are my boyfriend. Mine. That means Andrew and every other guy in this school can fuck off. You are mine and Andersons protect what's theirs. We protect what we love, and I love you."

Love.

Protection.

How many times had Kurt wished for protection? Protection from bullies, protection from Karofsky, protection from all the hurt inflicted on him. Despite the safety provided by Dalton, Kurt still dreamed of someone who would protect him. It was a deep seated want, born from years of walking school hallways in fear, climbing out of dumpsters, and picking himself up off the floor. Always fighting alone.

Blaine watched Kurt closely. All those hours listening to Kurt had taught Blaine everything he needed to know about the boy he wanted to make his. He knew Kurt's hopes, dreams, fears and joys.

And he knew the magic words to make Kurt's heart soar.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him softly. He pressed their foreheads together. "Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt? I promise to love and protect you. Always. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you, Kurt. Just let me love and protect you."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded as Blaine sealed his promise with a soft kiss followed by several more. Kurt started to fall back on the bed, pulling Blaine with him, but Blaine stopped him. He couldn't take any chances. Not when he had just promised to love and protect Kurt from harm. The last thing Blaine wanted to do was lose control.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you to your room."

Kurt reluctantly nodded and allowed Blaine to help him off the bed. As they walked, thoughts of the gun passed through his mind.

Oh well.

It didn't have to be tonight.

He could ask him later.

* * *

_**Denial is more than a river in Egypt...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time for Kurt to learn the truth. A bit of smut at the end. Nothing too intense. Not yet. **_

* * *

_Sometimes honesty is the worst policy_

_Happy ever after, happy ever after_

_Let it go, oh, oh_

_You never need to know, oh, oh_

_The Man Who Never Lied – Maroon 5__  
_

**Chapter 5**

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had a boyfriend.

A handsome, sexy, loving boyfriend who made Kurt feel gorgeous, and whose kisses were delicious and mind blowing.

A boyfriend who met him at the entrance of the dining hall every morning with a beautiful smile and loved-filled eyes that made Kurt's stomach dip and swirl with excitement.

A boyfriend who walked him to class and thought nothing of kissing him passionately right in the middle of the hallway. None of the boys hurrying past seemed to notice, but Kurt had spent so many years trying not to draw attention to himself that the idea of kissing another boy in the middle of the hallway was exciting, but also nerve-racking. Blaine thought his nervousness was adorable, but unnecessary.

"It's okay, Kurt. No one will say anything and no one will hurt you. Ever. They know better. Dalton doesn't stand that for that crap. Besides, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you." The statement was delivered with a comforting smile and light tone, but thoughts of the gun flashed through Kurt's mind.

Blaine wouldn't really kill someone?

Would he?

Had he?

"Kurt?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine. Just kiss me again."

Denial.

Denial had never been a part of Kurt's life. Too many experiences had forced him to accept the harsh realities of life. The loss of his mother. Realizing he was gay and what that meant in the broader world. The heartbreak of learning that no one really cared if he was bullied and harassed. Kurt had always faced the realities of situations head on because he'd never had a choice.

But now things felt different. Possible. Safe. Happy.

Kurt was happy. Happier than he could remember being in a long time.

So, it was easy to ignore the small signs.

And even the big, huge, signs.

Like a gun kept in a bathroom.

* * *

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Kurt tried to clear his head. "What?"

They were in Blaine's room lying on the bed. It had started as a study session for their next history test, but quickly dissolved into a slow, loving, makeout session. Kurt loved Blaine's mouth on his, and Blaine loved his mouth on Kurt's skin. He was addicted to the smooth, creamy, taste against his tongue and the tantalizing smell. Kurt whimpered as Blaine dove in under his ear and sucked deep, leaving a lovely red mark. Kurt hoped the teachers would continue to ignore the stylish red and blue scarf he wore to hide the evidence of Blaine's passion and possessiveness.

"Mmmm, I love marking you. I wish I could suck my initials into your neck."

Kurt giggled. "That sounds like a tattoo. A tattoo made with your tongue."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"The Dalton/Crawford Country Day dance?"

"That's the one."

"Of course I'll go with you, but aren't those dances for guys to meet girls?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't go. They always have a pretty good DJ or band, and I would love to swing you around a dance floor."

"You don't think anyone would mind?"

"Why would they mind?"

"I mean…having and enforcing a no bullying policy is great, but two guys dancing together…some people might say that goes too far."

Blaine shook his head. "No. It'll be fine. Trust me. Remember, this isn't McKinley."

"Do we have to wear our uniforms?"

"No."

Kurt smiled happily. A fashion opportunity.

x-x-x-x-x

The entire school was buzzing with energy about the upcoming dance. Kurt's nerves gave way to excitement as the Warblers eagerly discussed the upcoming event. A few of the Warblers had girlfriends at Crawford, while others had girls they liked. Everyone was excited.

Except Wes.

Wes had been quiet and slightly subdued the past few weeks. He still banged his gavel and demanded 100% from everyone during rehearsals, and he cheerfully gave tours of the school on the weekends, but Kurt often caught him looking at him and Blaine with a worried frown.

Blaine didn't seem to notice, so Kurt didn't mention it, but he planned to ask Wes what was on his mind.

And then he overheard a conversation.

* * *

It was late one Thursday evening and Kurt had left his English book in the music room. He had to get it because he needed it to finish an assignment that was due the next day. As he approached the music room doors he heard Wes talking.

"…can't believe you haven't told him! What on earth are you waiting for?"

"Why should I tell him anything? That's my family. Not me."

"Come on, Blaine. You're seriously not that naïve. Kurt has a right to know. Let's be real. Being with you carries certain…precautions."

"Precautions! What am I, a prescription drug?"

"No, but you are the son of Mario Anderson. There's a reason Telio is here."

"Telio is here because my father felt bad for a 10 year old kid with no family. Not to mention guilty."

"He's here to protect you for a reason."

"You sound like my paranoid Grandfather. I don't need protecting."

"Fine. Whatever. Just promise me you'll tell Kurt soon. He has a right to know. Besides, don't you want him to hear it from you versus accidentally finding out from someone else? Like his roommate?"

"That asshole. I'm gonna get him for that."

"Get him for what? For doing what you won't?"

"That's not fair."

"Just tell him, okay? Tell him soon."

Kurt ducked behind a pillar as Blaine and Wes left.

Tell him what?

Kurt retrieved his English book and headed back to his room. He settled at his desk with his laptop.

He clicked on google search.

He stared at the white box.

…_can't believe you haven't told him…_

_...being with you carries certain precautions…_

…_you are the son of Mario Anderson…_

Kurt's cell phone rang with a text.

B – Hey gorgeous. How about a trip to the mall on Saturday?

K – Sure

B – Great. Finish your English assignment. I love you.

K – Love you too. Goodnight.

Kurt looked back at the screen.

His finger hovered over the M for a moment before he closed the screen and picked up his English book.

* * *

"It's out of the question."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Dead serious."

Blaine shook his head in frustrated disbelief. "Telio, you are not my father, or my keeper. I don't need a chaperone and frankly, I don't need a bodyguard. Now give me the damn keys!"

Telio shook his head. "No. Like it or not, I'm responsible for you. If you're going off campus, I'm going too. Look, I'm not gonna hang with you guys. You know I'll keep my distance."

"No! This is supposed to be a date. Guys don't take other guys with them on dates! Besides, how will I explain it to Kurt? He already thinks you always being around is weird."

"If you would tell him the truth about who you are, then he would understand my presence and this wouldn't be an issue."

"Even if he knew about my family, I still wouldn't want you tagging along. Give me the keys!"

"No."

"Telio…"

"No, Blaine. I'm sorry. Like it or not, if you leave campus I'm leaving with you. The end."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. Saturday at 2:00 pm."

Telio nodded. "Okay, and I promise I'll be invisible."

"Whatever."

Blaine headed to Kurt's room.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hi." Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him. He nuzzled Kurt's neck. Mmmm. Damn he loved Kurt's smell. So intoxicating. He forced himself to pull back before he lost focus entirely. "Listen, on Saturday, how about we head to the mall at Noon?"

Kurt grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Blaine kissed him hungrily and ran his hands down Kurt's back, hesitating at his waist before sliding his hands over his ass and squeezing. Kurt moaned and deepened the kiss. Blaine was encouraged by this. He was trying to respect Kurt's request that he not travel south of the border, but it was hard. Kurt's ass just begged to be touched, squeezed…fucked. Blaine wanted Kurt bad, but he was determined to move at the pace Kurt set.

For now.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day Blaine asked his third period teacher, Ms. Chapman, if he could be excused. He wasn't feeling well. Ms. Chapman immediately granted his request. Blaine was such an excellent student, so nice and handsome. Poor thing.

Blaine headed to the dorms and straight to Telio's room. He let himself in with his key and looked around. Telio's side of the room was in perfect order. His roommate's side was a mess. Blaine went to Telio's closet. On the floor, in the back corner was a small black box. Blaine took out a small key and opened it.

A gun.

Rolls of cash.

Keys to the Mercedes.

* * *

On Saturday at Noon Kurt waited on the steps of the front entrance of the dorms. He watched Blaine pull up in a black, S-class Mercedes sedan. Blaine got out and opened Kurt's car door. Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting in. As they pulled off Kurt looked around the interior.

"This is quite a car."

Blaine glanced at him in surprise. "You know cars?"

"My dad's a mechanic, remember? I'm not really into it, but…yeah, I know cars."

Blaine nodded and focused on the road. Thanks to Telio it had been a while since he'd actually driven. He made a mental note to do it more often.

Kurt took a deep breath. "So…what does your father do?"

Blaine gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You know what my dad does. He runs a construction firm."

"Well yeah, but…does he do anything else?"

"Like what?" Run a crime organization? Occasionally murder people? Yeah, he does all that shit.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. A second job? Hobbies?"

Blaine laughed. "No. I think running the construction company is enough."

"Will you work for him one day? You'd look kind of cute in a hard hat."

Blaine tensed. Why all the fucking questions? He looked over at Kurt who was smiling. He relaxed and looked back at the road.

"No. I will never work for my father."

"But isn't it a family business? Aren't you expected to?"

"Does your dad expect you to take over his shop?"

"No, but it's just one small shop. He can easily sell it, or he might give it to Finn if he's interested, but Anderson Construction is huge. I've always seen the signs everywhere."

Blaine shook his head. "I have no interest in construction. Cooper will run the company one day. Not me."

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the Mall of Westerville. It was anchored by a Nordstrom and a Macy's, and over 100 specialty stores including a brand new Marc by Marc Jacobs store.

"I can't believe this is here!" Kurt wandered around the store, gazing longingly at the clothes. Blaine walked over to a jeans display. He pulled out a pair and eyed them carefully before walking over to Kurt.

"Try these on."

"Why?"

"Humor me."

Kurt took the jeans and unfolded them. They were a beautiful indigo denim. He sighed. "Bringing me in here was bad enough. Now you're just being cruel."

Blaine smiled. "Just try them on."

While Kurt was in the dressing room Blaine looked through the shirts, pulling out a dark green one. He tapped on Kurt's dressing room door.

"Put this on with the jeans."

"Blaine…"

"Just do it."

Kurt obediently took the shirt.

A minute later he emerged from the dressing room. "Well?"

Blaine slowly circled him, running his eyes up and down Kurt's body, lingering on his ass for a few seconds.

"I love it. You look hot."

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. Yes, he did look hot. He turned and peered over his shoulder. And his ass looked great.

The salesman came over. "Are you boys doing okay? That outfit looks great on you."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but there's no way…" Blaine cut him off.

"He'll take the shirt and the jeans."

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion. "Blaine, I can't afford this!"

Blaine took out his wallet and handed a card to the salesman.

"He'll take the shirt and the jeans, and I'll take that bowtie over there. The green and indigo one."

Kurt stared open-mouthed at Blaine. Once the salesman disappeared to get the bowtie, Kurt quietly hissed at him.

"Blaine! This shirt costs $198.00! The jeans are…$228.00! With tax this is almost a $500.00 outfit!"

"And you will look fabulous wearing it to the dance."

"Blaine…I can't let you…" Blaine cut him off with a kiss.

"I didn't ask for your permission. Anderson's never ask for permission." He turned and walked over to the counter.

Kurt slowly removed the shirt and jeans and got dressed, his mind swirling. Wow. Wow. Wow. A $500.00 Marc Jacobs outfit from the Marc Jacobs store. Kurt had a few Marc Jacobs pieces in his wardrobe, but most were bought online after deep discount from Ooh La La dot com. He'd never dreamed of buying something from the store, or better yet, having a boyfriend buy clothes for him.

Kurt sheepishly emerged from the dressing room and handed the garments to the waiting salesman. Blaine pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. Kurt looked around nervously.

"Relax, Kurt."

"I know, I know."

"Thank you."

Kurt shook his head. "For what? If anything I should be thanking you."

"Thank you for letting me choose what I wanted to see you in and for letting me buy it for you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you for being so generous, but it really is too much."

"It's only money."

"In that case, I hope you want to see me in something from the spring Alexander McQueen line."

"Actually," Blaine's voice deepened as he leaned forward to speak directly in Kurt's ear. "I'd prefer to see you in nothing at all."

Kurt blushed, his eyes wide. Blaine gave him a sexy smile and pulled away to sign the credit card machine. The salesman smirked and winked at Kurt.

Blaine took the shopping bag and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him along. "Come on. I'm hungry."

As they stood in line at Panera, Blaine's phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled. This should be fun.

"Hi!"

"You asshole!"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass when you get back!"

"Really? Well that sounds like fun, but I'm at the mall right now. Maybe next week?"

"I mean it, Blaine. I'm gonna kick your ass and I'm gonna tell your father."

Blaine laughed. "That's fine. You do that. Make yourself look incompetent. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

Once they finished eating, they strolled through the rest of the mall. Blaine kept trying to hold Kurt's hand, but Kurt kept smoothly slipping out of his grasp. Blaine stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Why won't you hold my hand?"

Kurt looked around nervously. "Dalton is one thing, but here…out in public…I just don't want to attract attention."

"This is a free country. I'm allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand."

"This is central Ohio, not San Francisco."

"I don't care if it's Mississippi. If I want to hold my boyfriend's hand, I'm holding it. If I want to kiss him passionately with plenty of tongue, in the middle of a crowded mall, I'm doing it."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine…you don't understand."

Blaine softened his tone as he saw the hint of fear in Kurt's eyes.

"I do understand, gorgeous. I get why you're nervous, but trust me. I promise you. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you. Ever. You're safe with me. I'll always protect you."

The magic words.

Kurt nodded and slid his hand into Blaine's.

They'd only walked a few feet when they heard someone calling Blaine's name.

"Blaine! Hey, Blaine!"

Blaine turned around and grinned. "Timothy!"

A cute guy with messy blond hair walked towards them. He was very, very thin. So thin his clothes hung on his body, wrinkled and loose. He had a sweet smile, but his blue eyes had a certain melancholy that struck Kurt as permanent.

"Hi ya, Blaine."

"Timothy, it's great to see you. How are you?"

Timothy shoved his hands in his pockets making Kurt worry his pants would fall down completely.

"I'm okay. Better." He looked down at the floor. "Rehab was hard, but I think I'm better."

Blaine nodded encouragingly, his eyes full of concern.

"That's great, Timothy. I'm really proud of you."

Timothy blushed and kept looking at the floor, but he was smiling. "Thanks."

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Timothy Schlossman. Timothy used to go to Dalton."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Boyfriend, huh?"

Blaine's smile could have lit up every store in the mall. "Yeah, my boyfriend."

"Oh, hey! I'm coming back to Dalton. I get to come back next week."

"Really? That's awesome."

Timothy smiled happily. "I'm really glad. I was scared they wouldn't let me, but my dad fixed it. Probably wrote a check or something."

Blaine nodded. Of course Richard Schlossman wrote a check. The Schlossmans were filthy rich.

Blaine started updating Timothy on Dalton news when Kurt noticed a tall man headed towards them. His face contorted with anger, his eyes fixed on Blaine. Kurt moved closer to Blaine and tugged on his shirt. "Blaine…"

"Timmy!" Timothy jumped and turned around as the man practically ran into him. He had curly blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Timothy.

"Jeez, Arnie. Stop yelling."

Arnie Schlossman grabbed his little brother's arm and yanked him away from Blaine.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother!"

Blaine was shocked. "Dude, what's your problem?"

Arnie took a step forward. "You heard me, Anderson. Stay away from my brother."

Timothy pulled at Arnie's arm. "Please, Arnie, stop it. Blaine didn't do anything."

Arnie snatched his arm from his brother's grasp. "Like hell he didn't. Stay away from my brother!"

Blaine put his hands up in a surrender stance. "Look, Arnie. I don't know what you think I did, or even what you're talking about, but I promise you that I didn't do anything to Timothy. I consider Timothy a friend."

"Don't you mean client?" sneered Arnie.

"What?"

Timothy grabbed Arnie's arm again and yanked hard. "Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Arnie stepped back, his eyes angry and hateful.

"Consider this a warning. You get my brother hooked again and I will personally fuck you up!" His eyes shifted to Kurt. "And your fairy ass boyfriend!"

Blaine pushed Kurt behind him. He advanced on Arnie, his eyes blazing with anger, but his voice calm and dripping with a deadly tone.

"I don't know what your issue is, but I suggest you back the fuck off before your little brother's love of snow becomes the least of your problems."

"Threaten me all you want, asshole! I find out you're selling shit to him and I'm coming after you!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you come near me, or my boyfriend with this bullshit ever again, you will regret it. That's not a threat. That's a fucking promise."

Timothy was on the verge of tears. "Please, please! Stop it! Both of you stop it!" Timothy desperately pulled at Arnie. "Let's go, Arnie! Let's go!"

Kurt looked around anxiously at the few people who had stopped to see what was going on. He spotted a mall security guard coming towards them. He grabbed Blaine's hand. "Please, let's get out of here."

Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to pull him along. They didn't stop until they were safely in Blaine's car.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand.

"I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

Blaine closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead for a moment. "Okay, so Timothy's a recovering cocaine addict. You probably gathered that. He's a really nice, sweet guy, but his home life is kind of crazy. His parents hate each other, so they fight all the time, and cheat on one another, but neither is willing to leave because of the money. The Schlossmans are loaded. I guess Timothy got really stressed out by it all, especially after his brother Arnie left for college, so he turned to drugs. Things spiraled fast ending with an overdose last year. His roommate found him unconscious in the bathroom."

Kurt waited for the rest.

Blaine said nothing.

Kurt forced himself to ask the question.

"Why does his brother think you have something to do with Timothy's overdose?"

Blaine's mind was racing. This was it. This was the moment for him to tell Kurt about his family.

But…

The Andersons don't deal drugs. The Andersons have never dealt drugs. It was one of the three rules. Timothy was not their fault.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. They were wide, expectant, and trusting.

He couldn't do it.

Not right now. Not after what Kurt had just witnessed. No matter what he said, Kurt would probably think he was lying. People believed all crime families were into drugs.

He'd tell him the truth. Just not today.

"I don't know why he thinks I have something to do with Timothy's drug habit. I don't use drugs, I've never tried drugs, and I certainly don't sell them."

_So why do you have a gun in your bathroom? _

"Blaine…if there's something you need to tell me…now would be a good time. A really, really good time."

_Please don't lie to me. _

_Please don't lie to me. _

_Please don't lie…_

"I don't know what else to say, Kurt. I swear to you I never sold drugs to Timothy, or anyone else."

Kurt's heart broke just a little.

They rode back to Dalton in silence, Blaine glancing at Kurt every few minutes, Kurt staring straight ahead.

Blaine walked Kurt to his room. Kurt put his key in the lock, but then suddenly turned towards Blaine, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I've told you everything about me. Everything! I've told you things I've never shared with anyone. I've told you all my secrets, and fears. I've always trusted you. From day one I trusted you. Why don't you trust me enough to be honest with me?"

"Kurt…"

"No! You say you love me, but you're obviously hiding something from me. Why don't you trust me? Whatever it is, I can handle it!"

Blaine shook his head. "You say that, but you have no idea…"

"I know my boyfriend keeps a gun in his bathroom. If I can handle that, I think I can handle anything." Kurt unlocked the door and slipped inside before Blaine could say a word.

Blaine stood there, dumbfounded.

Shit.

He stood there for several minutes, leaning against the wall, trying to decide if he should try to talk to Kurt or give him time to cool off. He finally knocked on the door.

"Kurt?"

"Go away, Blaine."

"Kurt…please…"

"Go away!"

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt?"

"Kurt?"

"Kurt…I love you."

Blaine slowly walked to his room. His heart felt too heavy and too big for his chest, and it ached with a dull, throbbing pain.

How did everything get so fucked up so fast?

He unlocked his door and stepped inside.

The first blow landed square on his right jaw. He stumbled sideways before being pulled further inside the room. He heard the door slam and another punch landed in the middle of his stomach.

"And you say you don't need protection, you little shit!"

Oh.

Of course.

Blaine swung and missed, but managed to dodge and block several swings before Telio tripped him, slammed him to the floor, pinned his arms behind his back, and held him there.

"If I was an assassin you'd be dead by now."

Telio released Blaine and jumped up. "You're pathetic."

Blaine climbed on to his bed and lay on his back. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Telio sat down next to him.

"This is why you can't go wandering around by yourself! You don't pay attention! You allow yourself to be vulnerable, especially now that you're making heart eyes at Kurt all the damn time. You pay no attention to your surroundings."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"So, how was the mall?"

"Fine." He wasn't about to tell him about Arnie.

"Gimme the keys."

Blaine reached in his pants pocket and gave the car keys to Telio. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Blaine spoke.

"I'm gonna tell him...about my family."

"If he means more to you than a casual fuck, then yeah, I guess you should."

Blaine sat up and sighed heavily. "I probably should have told him before I fell in love with him."

Telio nodded. "Yeah, but if he gets scared and wants out, better to find out sooner rather than later."

Blaine was silent. No way in hell would he just let Kurt go. Telio must have hit his head when they were fighting.

"That's not going to happen. Kurt loves me." And I won't let that happen.

Telio slowly shook his head. "Well yeah, but….he fell for you without knowing the whole truth. He might decide…" Telio stopped, but Blaine finished the sentence.

"That I'm not worth it."

"I wasn't going to say that."

Blaine gave him a look. Telio looked away.

The two sat in silence while Telio mulled over his next words. He hated to bring it up, but he felt a responsibility to help Blaine see the entire picture and consequences of his actions.

"You should tell Kurt the truth, but you need to be prepared for his reaction. I don't think you want to do to Kurt, what your father did to your mother."

Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes filled with hurt.

"That's…I'd…I'd never do that! Besides, my mother is happy!"

"Is she?"

"Yes! She loves my father!"

"Fear and love are not the same thing, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "This is stupid. I can't believe you'd even bring that up. I'm not doing the same thing. Not even close. I told you I'm telling Kurt the truth. And just for the record, my parents love each other. My father adores my mother, and she worships him. They have a great marriage. Oh, and one more thing. I'm not my father."

Telio decided to let it go. He stood up to leave. "Sorry for kicking your ass, but you deserved it."

Blaine gave him the finger. Telio laughed.

"Not me. Kurt."

An image of Kurt in the Marc Jacobs jeans popped into Blaine's head.

Yes, he definitely wanted to fuck Kurt, but first he had to get him to forgive him.

* * *

Kurt stared at the google search box.

The curser blinked at him.

Whispering.

Beckoning.

Taunting.

_You can't live in the land of denial anymore._

After Blaine left, Kurt sat on his bed crying until Doug came in.

"You okay?"

Kurt kept his back turned and nodded. He quickly changed into shorts and a shirt, grabbed his shower caddy and towel, and hurried to the bathroom. He stood under the hot stream of water and cried. He wasn't sure if he was crying because Blaine didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, or because he was terrified that he was in love with a drug dealer.

Time to face reality.

Kurt typed, Mario Anderson, inside the search box and hit enter.

_Mario Anderson, Mafia Icon – Crime Library _

_Why the Feds Can't Touch Mario Anderson – CBS News_

_The Real Foundation of Anderson Construction – Central Ohio News_

_Murderer in Our Midst: Mario Anderson – The Ohio Chronicle_

On the right side of the page was a photo of Mario Anderson.

_Mario Anderson is the alleged Boss of the Anderson crime family, a criminal empire spanning from Ohio to Florida and parts out West. _

_Spouse: Anastasia Krystalia Anderson_

_Children: Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson_

Kurt clicked on the link, "Murderer in Our Midst" and started reading.

_It's no secret Mario Anderson is head of one of the worlds most dangerous and powerful crime families. What is a mystery is why Anderson has never been arrested. It has been confirmed by several eye witness accounts that Anderson has ordered the execution of several competing mobsters over the years, and has personally murdered at least five individuals, probably more. However, he has never been charged, never indicted, never prosecuted, and continues to live quietly in Ohio, claiming to be nothing more than the CEO of Ohio's largest construction firm._

Kurt continued to click and read for the next hour before turning off the laptop and lying down.

Blaine is the son of a crime boss.

Blaine belongs to a mafia family.

Blaine's father was murderer, and apparently a pretty good one.

Okay…

So this was definitely shocking and a little scary, but what did it mean about Blaine? Did Blaine work for his father? No, of course not. Blaine was in high school.

But he did have a gun.

Mario Anderson had personally murdered people and ordered people killed.

Had Blaine killed someone at his father's request? Is that why he had a gun?

The thought made Kurt shiver. No. That was impossible. Blaine was too kind and caring to kill someone. Kurt thought about the confrontation at the mall. Arnie seemed convinced that Blaine sold drugs to Timothy. Had he? Blaine's denial seemed heartfelt and sincere.

But he's part of a family of criminals.

Still, none of the articles mentioned drugs. Weapons, casinos, racketeering, bribery, yes, but no drugs. One article even said the Andersons had never been connected to the drug trade.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to think, but he didn't know what to think. His mind started spiraling down all sorts of back alleys of scenes from mob movies he'd watched in the past. Finally he sat up.

This was ridiculous.

The person with the answers to all of his questions was a floor away.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine checked his face in the mirror. His cheek was red and slightly bruised, but it would clear up in a day or two. Telio hadn't hit him with his full strength. If he had, his jaw would be broken.

Blaine took off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers. He decided he would take a shower and then go beg at Kurt's feet. He would tell Kurt everything and make him forgive him. Kurt had to forgive him. He couldn't lose Kurt. He loved him too much. Kurt just needed to hear the truth. To understand that Blaine wasn't like his family. He wasn't a criminal. It wasn't his fault he'd been born an Anderson, and he was not defined by his family. He was his own person. A good person, and he would be good to Kurt. Good for him. He would love and protect him better than anyone. Kurt would never be scared and lonely again.

Blaine headed towards the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. He clinched his fists. If Telio was returning to kick his ass some more, Blaine would pound him into the ground this time.

"Yes?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine's heart leapt at the sound of Kurt's voice. He quickly opened the door.

"Kurt…hi."

Kurt stepped back, surprised by the sight of Blaine in just boxers. He couldn't help his eyes wandering down Blaine's chest, noticing the curly dark hair that traveled south and disappeared beneath the waist band of his boxers. The boxers were pulled down just enough to provide a hint of the V of Blaine's hips leading to…Kurt quickly looked up and refocused.

"I need to talk to you."

"Of course." Blaine stepped aside for Kurt to enter.

"I was gonna take a shower and then come down…"

Kurt put his hand up, silencing Blaine.

"No. You had your chance to talk and you didn't, so now you talk when I tell you to."

Bitchy Kurt.

Sexy. As. Fuck.

Blaine sat down on the bed.

Kurt gave him a hard look. "It's truth time."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"Tell me about your family."

Blaine began with his great-grandfather Ethan all the way up to the present, including the murderous path of his family's rise to power. Kurt listened with fascination, forgetting along the way that Blaine was describing his family and not a Hollywood movie.

"So, when your father retires, your brother will take over?"

Blaine sighed. He had promised Kurt the truth.

"Yes, but…my father wants me to be Cooper's consigliere."

"What's that?"

"It's the person that provides advice and counsel to the boss. The person the boss can discuss decisions with. I've told him no. I don't want any part of my family's business. I'm not a criminal and I never will be."

Kurt frowned. It couldn't be that simple.

"So, you don't have anything to do with…anything?"

"No, I don't. That's my father's world, not mine."

"Then why do you have a gun in your bathroom?"

"It's for protection."

"From what? You just said you don't have anything to do with your family's business."

"I don't, but I'm still an Anderson. I'm still Mario Anderson's son. My father has enemies and I'm almost past the age of protection. There's a rule that you don't kill wives or children, even of your enemies. Most crime families follow these rules, but not all, and when I turn 18…"

Blaine stopped talking when he saw the fear clouding Kurt's eyes. He quickly stood up and slid his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close.

"Hey, don't worry, gorgeous. It's just a precaution. Nothing's gonna happen to me."

"But you just said that your protection is running out, and your father has…"

"Kurt, relax. Everything's fine."

"Obviously it's not if you feel the need to have a gun!"

Blaine sighed. This was what he was afraid of. This was why he wasn't honest from the beginning. It was impossible to explain his family's world without making it sound terrifying, especially for someone as innocent and sheltered as Kurt.

"Look, I promise you that I'll be fine. No one's after me. If anything, they're looking for my father or my grandfather, not me. The gun is just…it's just a thing. Something everyone in my family does. Even my mother has a gun. It doesn't mean we expect to use it. It's just a precaution because of my father. It makes him feel better to know we're protected."

Kurt was far from convinced, but he slowly nodded. It sort of made sense. As he mulled it all over, Blaine started kissing and nibbling at his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and started slipping away. Blaine pressed into him and covered his mouth with firm, demanding kisses. Yes…yes…yes…

Wait.

Kurt pulled back. "Wait…wait…wait. One more thing. What's the real story with Telio?"

Blaine sighed in annoyance. Fuck. Telio was a cock-blocker even when he wasn't in the damn room.

Kurt pressed him. "You promised to tell me the truth. All of it."

Blaine nodded. "True, I did, but Telio's story isn't entirely mine to share. All I can tell you is that my father adopted him when he was 10. He's lived with my family ever since."

"What happened to his parents?"

Blaine shook his head. "I have to respect Telio's privacy. That's something you can ask him one day. He might tell you, he might not, but I don't feel comfortable sharing a story that's not mine to share."

"Okay. Can you at least tell me why he follows you around all the time?"

Blaine hesitated. He'd just finished telling Kurt that he didn't have to worry about his safety. How would it sound if he said Telio was his body guard? He looked into Kurt's eyes. He didn't want him scared. Was omitting the full truth the same as a lie?

"That's just Telio. I think he thinks he's supposed to watch over me in exchange for my father adopting him. Kind of a way of showing his appreciation." Not a total lie.

Kurt recalled the conversation he'd overheard between Blaine and Wes. "So, Telio acts like your bodyguard because he wants to? It's not like…a necessity?"

"Of course it's not necessary. No one's after me, Kurt. I may be an Anderson, but I'm not a member of the mob. I'm a high school student, just like you, but maybe the Warblers and the drama club could do a musical. High School Mafia. I'll play the lead."

Kurt laughed making Blaine smile. Good. Kurt finally looked relaxed. This was going better than Blaine had hoped. Time to bring it home. He took Kurt's hands in his.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything in the first place. It's just…it's a lot and I didn't want to scare you, but I promise you have nothing to worry about. I'm not a criminal, or a murderer, or involved in anything with my family. I'm just, Blaine who likes to sing, and dance, and kiss my gorgeous boyfriend."

Kurt nodded. "I guess I understand, but…I really wish you would have just told me. I've told you everything about me. Everything and then some. Why didn't you trust me the way I trusted you?"

"Like I said, it's a lot to digest. I didn't want to scare you away before you gave me a chance."

"But you should have given me a chance instead of assuming I'd be scared away."

"So…you aren't scared? You're okay with all this?"

Kurt hesitated. Well…he was a little scared, but it was also a little…exciting? Wow. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm a little scared. Mainly because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Blaine squeezed his hands. "It won't. I promise. Nothing will happen to me. I don't get involved in my father's world. His world is not mine. My world is Dalton…and you."

Kurt melted as Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his lips followed by a deeper one and then another and another. Blaine pressed hard against Kurt's body, causing Kurt to moan with a lustful hunger he didn't know he had until that very moment. Blaine responded by pressing his erection into Kurt, sharing that he was just as hungry as Kurt sounded. Their kisses grew hotter and more desperate by the minute. Blaine felt like a switch had been flipped on inside him. Something about Kurt knowing and accepting the truth released a new passion. Kurt knew the truth and didn't care. It was a relief.

Now that everything was out in the open, they could move forward.

Blaine gently took Kurt's hand in his. He slowly guided Kurt's hand between his legs, planting it on his cock. Kurt gasped and pulled out of their kiss. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes with an intense, hungry lust.

"I know you don't want me to travel south of the border on you, but I don't mind if you do it to me."

Kurt's heart beat faster. He felt nervous and a little scared, but he didn't move his hand. It was the first time he'd ever felt a cock other than his own.

"I…I'm not…I don't know…I…I've never…"

Blaine shushed him. "Just slide your hand up and down."

Kurt slowly slid his hand up and down, palming Blaine's cock through the thin material of his boxers. He was surprised by the intense waves of arousal that jolted through his body when Blaine responded with a deep, desperate moan. Kurt sped up. Blaine kept moaning. "Feels so good, Kurt. Mmmm, so good." Kurt closed his eyes, relishing the fact that he could cause Blaine to make these delicious sounds. After another minute, Blaine suddenly stepped back. He never took his eyes off of Kurt as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down and off.

Blaine was completely naked, beautiful, and very hard.

Kurt stared at Blaine's cock. It was slightly darker than Blaine's skin, long and thick. Kurt's mouth watered just a little, shocking him. How had things escalated so quickly?

Blaine walked over to his nightstand, giving Kurt a full view of his ass. Kurt was overwhelmed by how hard he felt, and he was terrified. Where was this going?

Blaine opened his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. He walked back to Kurt and pressed the bottle into his hand. Kurt looked down at it and back up at Blaine.

"Finish what you were doing."

It took Kurt a moment to understand. He hesitantly opened the bottle and poured some lube in his hand. He glanced at Blaine's cock and poured more lube into his hand. He closed the bottle, dropped it on the floor, took a deep breath, and slowly wrapped his coated hand around Blaine's cock. Blaine closed his eyes, moaned, and bent forward a little as Kurt's grip rolled through him.

In that moment, Kurt felt empowered.

Blaine was completely naked while Kurt was completely clothed with his hand wrapped around Blaine's cock. He suddenly felt very in control. He started to slide his hand up and down, gripping firmly, but not too tight.

"Oh…shit, Kurt….fuck."

Wow. This was amazing. Kurt increased his speed and felt his own cock jump from the sounds falling out of Blaine's mouth. He moved closer to Blaine and brought their mouths together. Blaine shuddered and spoke in jumbles of words, sounds and groans. Kurt felt incredible as he listened to Blaine fall apart. All at once Blaine's cock seemed to jump and tighten in Kurt's hand. Kurt uncurled his fingers to let go, but Blaine stopped him. "No, gorgeous…don't….just…uh…uh…oh…shit!" Kurt stared, his eyes huge as he watched cum squirt all over his hand and drip to the floor.

He had just made a boy come with his hand.

His first hand job.

Well damn.

Blaine blinked at him, his eyes soft and sleepy. He smiled as Kurt stood there looking adorably shocked and a little lost.

"Kurt, go wash your hand. Unless," Blaine's voice turned low and sultry, "you'd like to lick it clean."

Kurt's jaw dropped and a look of terror crossed his face. Blaine laughed. "Maybe another time." Definitely another time.

Kurt hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. He vigorously soaped and scrubbed his hands before drying them on a towel.

He exited the bathroom to find Blaine sitting on the bed. He had pulled up his boxers and thrown on a t-shirt. Kurt sat down next to him, suddenly feeling shy and a little embarrassed. Blaine leaned over and kissed him.

"That was amazing, Kurt."

"I-I've never done that before. Well…I mean, you know…to someone. Of course I've done it to myself."

Blaine's eyes darkened as his lust returned. "Really? I'd love to watch sometime."

Kurt turned bright red. Blaine smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you stay?"

Kurt shook his head. Despite all the time they'd spent together, Kurt had never spent the night in Blaine's room. Partly because he didn't want to get in trouble, and partly because of nerves.

"No. Today's been…it's been a lot. I just want to rest and…think. Process."

Blaine wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. He gestured towards the bed.

"You can rest and think here. I promise I'll be quiet."

Kurt stood up. "No. Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine looked at him for a moment before deciding to let him go. He couldn't hold Kurt hostage. Not yet.

"Okay." He stood up and took Kurt's hands in his and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you for not running away from me, and thank you for…you know. I'll return the favor when you're ready."

Kurt blushed, and nodded. "When I'm ready." He ignored his body screaming it was ready right now. His body might be ready, but his mind was a mess. He needed time to sort out the past few hours. Especially the last hour.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much, and I promise you everything is fine. Everything will stay fine. I promise. Do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

Kurt fell under the spell of Blaine's intense, dark, eyes.

"Yes, I believe you and I trust you. I've always trusted you."

"Good. Don't ever stop."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning: This chapter features drug dealing and drug use. Cooper is a hot mess._**

**_Time for the boys to go to the dance._**

* * *

_She's got tickets to her own show_

_But nobody wants to go_

_And I'm stuck sitting in the front row_

_I'm singing along like there's no tomorrow_

_Tickets by Maroon 5_

Chapter 6

Cooper fidgeted nervously with his phone as the black Mercedes SUV made its way towards Lima. Every few minutes he glanced out the rearview window to check that they weren't being followed.

"Slow down, Skyler. The last thing we need is to get pulled over."

Skyler glanced at Cooper with an amused expression. "Will you calm the fuck down? You're always so fucking nervous."

"I just don't wanna get caught with this shit."

"Relax. We're almost there."

Skylar slowed down as they entered the town center of Lima. He drove a few streets over from Main Street before turning onto a quiet street of small shops, a few industrial buildings, and a tire and lube shop. He turned down a back alley next to the tire and lube shop which led to an open but hidden area where several alleys met. He made sure they were facing out in case of the need for a quick escape before turning off the car.

Cooper looked around. "This is actually a pretty good spot."

Skylar rolled down his window and took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and nodded.

"Yeah. I scoped it out at different times all last month. No one ever comes back here. That building over there is abandoned along with that one. Old manufacturing businesses or something. That building is a tire and lube shop, but all their dumpsters and stuff are on the other side. They never come back here."

Cooper nodded. "Okay, good, good. What time is it?"

"1:49 pm. We got about 10 minutes."

Cooper took a ball point pen out of his jacket and a small pocket mirror. He balanced the mirror on his leg while he gave the pen a few shakes before unscrewing it. Inside were a few ounces of coke. He carefully spilled the drug onto the mirror in a line, took a small cylinder from inside the pen, and proceeded to snort the coke up his nose. First one nostril, then the other. He took a few strong sniffs before letting his head fall back against the headrest. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the drug made its way into his system.

Skylar watched all of this with no comment, but he was a little concerned. Cooper's drug use normally didn't bother him, but it seemed to be growing more frequent. That could become a problem.

Skylar Hanson and Cooper had been friends since high school. Back then Skylar had been enamored with the great Cooper Anderson. A real life member of the mob. Unlike Blaine, Cooper was never discrete or secretive about his family. Quite the opposite. He wanted everyone in school to know exactly who he was. He enjoyed the intrigue and mystery that came from being an Anderson. Girls were attracted to the idea of dating danger, and guys were impressed by Cooper's stories of crime, murder, and exotic trips to locations he couldn't mention (or pronounce) to meet shady characters in back rooms.

Never mind that it was all lies.

Skylar knew Cooper's stories were bullshit. For some reason, Skylar was the only one who noticed that Cooper never missed a day of school. When exactly was he committing all these crimes and flying to exotic locales? When Skylar pointed out this little detail, Cooper begged him not to say anything. Skylar agreed in exchange for being allowed in on the action. Skylar became Cooper's fake consigliere and was soon telling tall tales of his own.

It wasn't until Skylar's father overheard him telling a girl about a murder he and Cooper had supposedly committed, that Mario Anderson learned about Cooper's penchant for storytelling. Skylar's terrified father called Mario demanding to know what Cooper had dragged his son into. Once he assured Mr. Hanson that no murder had been committed, and that Cooper had a very creative imagination, Mario tore into his son and had to be physically restrained by Luther.

After that Cooper kept his mouth shut. He and Skylar remained best friends, and upon graduating from high school, Mario reluctantly allowed Skylar to remain by Cooper's side as he entered the family business. Mario didn't particularly care for Skylar, but he worried about just how much Skylar really knew about the family's dealings. Better to keep him close than away, plus his presence made Cooper happy.

At exactly 2:00 pm, a black Porsche Cayenne turned into the alley and slowly drove towards them. Cooper immediately reached inside his jacket and gave his gun a pat. Skylar eyed him nervously.

"Stay cool. You won't need that."

"Just checking."

This was the one thing that always unnerved Skylar about Cooper. The Anderson's lack of hesitation about murder was legendary, but they always murdered strategically, with purpose, and for a reason.

Cooper was just damn trigger happy.

More than once Skylar had stopped Cooper from unnecessarily blowing someone away. Cooper's quickness to draw his gun, coupled with his growing drug use was starting to worry Skylar. Cooper was already paranoid and suspicious, terrified his father was going to skip him and make his little brother head of the family. The last thing he needed was cocaine to fuel his paranoia.

Skylar and Cooper waited until they saw the doors of the Porsche open. A stocky built guy with a black mustache and shaved head got out. He was followed by a tall, trim man with short black hair. Another man who could have been the first man's twin, exited the driver's side.

Cooper felt a little panicked. "Shit. Three of them, two of us. I knew we should have asked Justin to come with us."

"Calm down. We don't need three on three because nothing is going to happen. This is a simple deal."

The men approached each other, meeting in front of their cars.

The trim man looked between the two. "Cooper?" Cooper nodded and turned on the charm and confidence. "Good to meet you, Alan. This is my partner, Skylar."

"Nice to finally meet in person." Alan glanced over his shoulder at his two companions. "Those two aren't important. Just…travelling companions. I rarely leave the city, but when I do I hate travelling alone."

Cooper nodded, but said nothing. The two men were obviously Alan's muscle. Okay. Understandable. No problem.

Cooper clapped his hands together. "Okay, well. We don't wanna keep you from the bright lights of the big city for too long. Why don't you come take a look at what we've got."

Skylar unlocked the back of the SUV and moved several pieces of luggage aside before reaching a long, black, duffle bag. He pulled the bag out and unzipped it revealing 40 neatly wrapped brown bundles. He took one out and carefully unwrapped the brown butcher paper to reveal a saran wrapped bar of pure white cocaine.

Alan reached into the bag and took out a different bundle.

"May I?"

"Of course," said Cooper.

Alan unwrapped the bundle and took out a small knife. He made a small cut in the saran wrap and poked his pinky finger inside, coating it with the white substance. He sucked his finger and closed his eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Wow. That's some good shit."

He motioned to his men. Each brought a suitcase over and opened it revealing stacks of cash. Cooper grinned.

"Outstanding."

Once the cash was safely tucked away in Skylar's car, and the drugs were in the back of the Porsche, Alan cocked his head to the side and gave Cooper a questioning look.

"So…you're moving into the drug business?"

Skylar was about to answer no, that this was a one-time thing, when Cooper spoke.

"That depends. You interested in doing more business?"

Skylar looked at Cooper in confusion. What the hell was he doing?

"Possibly. Can you get more quality shit like that?"

Cooper slowly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we can."

Skylar looked a little sick.

Alan slowly nodded. "Okay, then. Give me a call when you get more."

Cooper grinned. "Absolutely." He reached out his hand to shake Alan's. Alan shook his hand with a smug smile. "Great."

Skylar started yelling the moment they were alone in the car.

"What the fuck, Cooper! This was supposed to be a one-time deal! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what my father should have done years ago. Moving the family into the 21st century."

Skylar shook his head. "Ten minutes ago you were scared of getting caught! Now you're ready to make this a thing?"

"Look," said Cooper angrily, "I need to protect myself. I don't know what the fuck my father is up to, but all of sudden my little brother is invited to family business discussions and having private library meetings with dear old dad. I need to have my own sideline just in case the old man tries to shaft me."

"Blaine gets to stay for the business discussion?" Skylar had been waiting years for an invitation to the monthly family dinner and business discussion.

"Yeah."

"Does Telio get to stay?"

"Yeah."

Hmph.

Skylar was pissed and jealous as hell.

"They're not even out of fucking high school! How does that make any sense?"

Cooper started nodding vigorously. "Uh huh. You see? You see? That's what I'm talking about! I think my father is about to pull some shady shit. Either way this is a good move. When I become boss I plan to move the family into the drug game. It's ridiculous that we're missing out on all that cash. And…if for some reason I don't become boss…I'll need to have my own thing going until I can claim my rightful throne."

Skylar looked thoughtful. "I guess I get it, but if your father finds out, you won't be around to claim anything. You'll be six feet under."

"So we make sure he doesn't find out, or anyone else. We keep it all on the down low. Discrete."

Skylar still wasn't convinced. "Okay, so we keep if from your dad, but weren't those guys out of New York? Isn't there some treaty, or agreement, or some shit that says you have to stay out of New York?"

Cooper waived his hand. "That's my dad's shit. Besides, those guys aren't looking to get mixed up with the Chartussi's either. It's cool."

Cooper's mention of the Chartussi's sent a new wave of worry through Skylar's mind.

"I don't know, Coop. I thought this was gonna be a one-time thing. This could get complicated."

Cooper smiled and shook his head as he took out another ball point pen and his mirror.

"Now who needs to relax?"

* * *

Kurt studied himself in the mirror. He looked fabulous. The jeans Blaine had bought him fit even better after a run through the wash. They were just tight enough to accentuate his ass and legs, but still comfortable. The shirt brought out his eyes in the most amazing ways. They seemed bluer and brighter. The sides of his hair were trimmed extra short, while the front was swept up and back, but slightly loose across his forehead. A few spritzes of the cologne Blaine had given him, plus his Doc Martens, and he was ready to go.

He glanced over at Doug and smiled. Doug was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a dark orange, button down shirt. He'd had a haircut, and Kurt was sure he detected a touch of gel holding his hair in place. It was the first time Kurt had ever seen him in anything other than sweatpants or the Dalton uniform.

"Doug, you look very nice."

Doug looked unsure. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. You look good."

"Thanks."

"Hoping to see anyone special tonight?"

Doug turned pink and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, I hope I don't make you uncomfortable by saying that you are very handsome. I'm sure all the girls will be checking you out."

Doug shifted nervously. "Um, thanks. There…there is this one girl. Courtney."

Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm sure Courtney will notice you. She'd be blind not to."

Doug gave Kurt a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Kurt nodded and turned back towards the mirror.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"About Blaine…"

Kurt turned back around. He tried to keep his expression blank.

"Yes?"

"I take it you guys are getting pretty serious?"

Kurt nodded. Yes, things were serious.

Very serious.

It had been two weeks since Kurt had learned the truth about Blaine's family and things had been overwhelmingly wonderful. With no secrets between them, they both relaxed, their minds free to comfortably slip into the warm, gooey, blissful feeling of being in love. Blaine couldn't understand how he had survived without the intoxicating high he was on. He finally had an understanding of drug addiction. He couldn't imagine life without Kurt. He didn't just want him, he needed him.

Kurt was equally enthralled. Blaine's love and affection wrapped around him, healing his heart of the hurt and pain of the past year. It was finally his turn to enjoy being in love. To have someone's hand to hold while walking down the hall. To grin in the middle of the day from cute, sexy, texts. To feel strong arms wrapped around him, kissing him softly and promising to love and protect him. With each passing day they grew closer and more in love with each other.

Their physical intensity was growing as well.

Kurt was still withholding a passport for Blaine to travel south of the border, but he was getting closer to granting access. He just needed a little more time. Everything between them had happened so fast. This was the one thing Kurt didn't want rushed. There had been no more hand jobs, only intense kissing and hard cocks pressed desperately against hips, legs, and thighs.

But Kurt knew his time was running out.

He could feel Blaine's intense longing and see the dark passion in his eyes. His whispered words left no doubt.

"I want you so bad. I need you, gorgeous. I need you. All of you. Please…please let me have you. I'll take care of you, I promise. Just let me have you." And he would kiss Kurt deep, hot and hungry.

Kurt's body would respond, ready to give Blaine everything.

But his head stopped him.

_Not yet. _

"I'm not ready, Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine would kiss him softly and pull away. "Don't be sorry. I can wait."

But for how much longer?

Increasingly these episodes left Blaine a shaking, starving mess of sexual frustration and need. The depth of the need scared him. It was too strong. Chronic and burning. He was sure there was more going on than just a horny teenager wanting to get laid, but he didn't know what.

So he fought his desire to hold Kurt down and devour him piece by piece until there was nothing left but a spent, empty body beneath him that he would refill with love, kisses and cuddles. Then he would lock him up until…

Shit.

Yes. Blaine's thoughts terrified him.

"Yes, you could definitely say things are serious."

Doug looked uncomfortable, but he kept going. "Um…do you…I mean…has he told you his background?"

"His background?"

"Yeah. Um…look, I don't have anything against Blaine, but his family…his family is pretty dangerous. Frankly, they're a bunch of criminals. The construction firm is their only legitimate business, and even with that they bribe county and state officials to win all the best and most lucrative construction contracts. They don't operate their casinos on the level, they import and sell weapons illegally, they launder money for other criminals…they're into a lot of dirty shit, and Blaine's father…he's really scary. He doesn't look it, but dude's a murderer."

Kurt looked at him with a very bitchy smirk. "Okay. Well, thank you for telling me all this, but I already know."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're a couple of weeks too late."

Doug looked embarrassed. "Oh. Well…um…okay then. I guess I just thought you might not."

"Well I do, and it doesn't matter. Blaine's not involved in any of that, and I would never hold him accountable for his father's actions. It's not his fault what his father chooses to do. Blaine is his own person with his own path, and he has decided to take a different path from that of his family, so….none of that matters, but thanks for telling me."

Kurt turned back around, but he could feel Doug's eyes on him.

"Do you really believe that?"

Kurt didn't turn around. "Believe what?"

"What you just said? That Blaine's not going to be involved in his family's business."

Kurt turned back around, his eyes defiant. "Yes, I believe that because Blaine has said so. He wants no part of his family's affairs. He's going to live his own life."

Doug slowly shook his head. "Kurt…I'm pretty sure it's not that simple."

"Of course it is. Blaine has an older brother. He's the one that wants to follow in their father's footsteps. Not Blaine."

The two looked at each for a moment before Kurt turned back around.

"Just be careful, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I will."

They finished getting ready in silence until there was a knock on the door. Doug opened it.

"What's up, Anderson."

"Hi. You clean up well."

"Thanks." Doug stepped aside.

Blaine laid eyes on Kurt and everything else disappeared. He slowly ran his eyes down Kurt's body, starting with his hair, to his face, all the way down to his shoes. He worked his way back up, stopping at Kurt's eyes. Kurt wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt the urge to slowly turn around to allow Blaine to review and approve. Blaine smiled and nodded, but underneath the smile was something raw and carnal. Kurt's knees suddenly felt weak.

He managed a quiet, almost shy, "Hi."

"Hello. You look sinfully gorgeous."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you. You look sinfully handsome."

Blaine looked wonderful in a pair of black slacks, an indigo shirt, and the green and indigo bowtie from the Marc Jacobs store. Doug looked between the two. "You guys kind of match."

Blaine nodded. "Of course we do. Helps people know who Kurt belongs to."

Doug raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt. Kurt said nothing.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?"

"Yes. Do you wanna walk over with us?"

Doug shook his head. "Nah. I'm supposed to meet some guys in five minutes to walk over. I'll see you there."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they left. As they passed the door to the stairs, Blaine pulled Kurt into the stairwell. He pushed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth, kissing him breathless.

"Blaine…stop….don't mess up…my clothes."

"I wish you weren't wearing any clothes."

"Blaine…"

"Touch me."

"What?"

"Touch me." Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it between his legs. A little thrill ran through Kurt at how hard Blaine felt. Hard because of him. He rubbed Blaine's cock for a moment before stopping.

"We can't do this right now. We have a dance to go to."

"Let's go to my room instead."

"Blaine…I wanna go to the dance."

Blaine sighed. "Alright."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's pout. "This was your idea, remember? You're the one who got me excited about it."

"If we go to my room, I can get you excited. I'll get you excited and keep you excited."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on. Let's go." Blaine groaned and allowed Kurt to pull him down the stairs.

* * *

The Dalton/Crawford Country Day dances were held in a large banquet hall, half a mile from Dalton Academy. It was tradition for the boys of Dalton to walk to the banquet hall, arriving first to welcome the girls of Crawford Country Day who were brought to the hall by bus.

As they walked, Kurt listened to Blaine excitedly discuss his idea for a Maroon 5 medley at regionals. This was one of the few things that drove Kurt crazy. Blaine was the solo king of the Warblers. It was an unwritten rule that Blaine was the lead vocalists for every performance. Kurt thought it was ridiculous, and not just because he wanted a solo. There were several great singers within the Warblers who never had a chance to shine. It wasn't even Blaine's fault. The council always voted unanimously for Blaine to take the lead and the rest of the Warblers agreed.

Kurt's mind started to wander to thoughts of his conversation with Doug. Weapons, money laundering…murder. Did it bother Blaine that his father was a murderer? How does someone deal with that? Had he ever seen his father kill someone? Did his father tell him before he did it? How would that conversation go? How did his father decide who to kill? Had he ever killed someone Blaine knew? And how…"

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up and turned around. He was a few feet ahead of Blaine who had stopped walking. Kurt walked back.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Just…school. Stuff I need to do." He wasn't about to tell him the truth. Blaine gave him a hard look.

"You were thinking so hard about school that you kept walking even after I stopped and started yelling your name?"

Kurt looked around and realized they were at the hall.

"Oh. Sorry."

Blaine stepped a little closer to him. "What were you really thinking about, Kurt?"

Kurt tried to step back, but Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist and kept him close.

"I told you. School stuff."

Blaine leaned it. "You are lying to me. Now tell me the truth."

Kurt shook his head. "School stuff."

Blaine pulled back. Kurt couldn't read his expression.

"Okay, Kurt. School stuff. Come on."

Blaine took his hand, and they started towards the entrance.

Kurt was sure that was not the end of the conversation.

x-x-x-x-x

Like everything at Dalton, the ballroom was breathtakingly beautiful, and in Kurt's opinion, another space that was far too majestic and grand for a bunch of teenagers. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from ceiling. Gold crown molding lined the beige and white toile covered walls. Blaine smiled as Kurt stood in awe.

"Oh, this is so beautiful. I'd love to see it during the day."

Blaine made a mental note of that.

Suddenly a bell rang out. The girls had arrived. The energy level in the room shot up tenfold as the boys nervously lined up on one side of the room to wait. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I mean, seriously? This isn't the 1800's."

Blaine grinned. "Just watch what happens. This formality is simply due to tradition and it lasts for about 10 seconds."

The boys waited in nervous anticipation for the main entrance doors to open. Kurt spotted Telio over in a corner, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants, eyes focused on the main doors. It was one of the few times Kurt had ever seen him not focused on, or standing near Blaine. He also couldn't help but notice how good Telio looked. Like really good. Hell, Telio was hot and extremely sexy.

"Does Telio have a girlfriend?"

Blaine scoffed. "Are you kidding? I wish. There's a girl he likes, but he won't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

Too busy watching me, and worrying about a future that doesn't exist.

"I guess he's shy."

Kurt rocked on his feet and clapped his hands. Oh, this was perfect. Just what he needed.

"Okay, we're going to help him."

"Huh?"

"We are going to help Telio hook up with the girl he likes! Just think about it? If he gets a girlfriend, he'll be too busy to follow you around all the time."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's enthusiasm. He looked adorable.

"Well, maybe, but it's not like she would be at school."

Kurt frowned. "That's true, but still….he'd be mentally preoccupied. I don't know. Maybe it would loosen him up and help him relax."

Telio, relax? Impossible. "Alright, gorgeous. Just tell me what you want me to do."

At that moment, the room quieted as the main doors opened and the girls entered. There was a moment of quiet and then…

Bedlam.

Girlfriends ran across the hall to find their boyfriends, while other girls ran to hug their guy friends. The room was filled with squeals and laughter, and then a cheer went up as Rihanna's, "We Found Love in a Hopeless Place," flowed from the speakers. The middle of the hall filled with girls and guys dancing, gyrating and jumping up and down.

Kurt watched with wide eyes, one hand in Blaine's, his other clutching Blaine's arm. "Oh, my God!" Blaine laughed. "Told you, gorgeous. Come on." Blaine pulled Kurt on to the dance floor to join the fray. Worries about what others might think or say didn't cross Kurt's mind as he got caught up in the elation surrounding him.

For the next 45 minutes, Kurt and Blaine sang and danced to every song. Kurt couldn't believe he was actually at a school dance, dancing with his hot, handsome boyfriend, with no worries of getting attacked or beaten up. He felt young, free, loved, and happy. When the music slowed down, and Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years," came on, Blaine didn't hesitate to pull Kurt close to him, his arms tight around Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, rested his head on his shoulder, and relaxed into the sway of their bodies. They danced for several more songs until the music switched back to an up tempo beat. They decided to take a break.

While Blaine went to use the bathroom, Kurt grabbed a cup of punch and surveyed the room. He spotted Doug dancing painfully awkward with a petite blond. Kurt hoped it was Courtney and that she didn't mind Doug's awful dancing. He noticed Telio, still in the same corner, hands in his pockets. Kurt headed over.

"Hi."

Telio looked past Kurt, obviously looking for Blaine.

"Hi. Where's Blaine?"

"Bathroom."

Telio nodded and went back to watching the crowd.

Kurt felt a little self-conscious. He and Telio had never really talked.

"You look really good tonight."

Telio raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"Isn't there someone here you'd like to dance with?"

Telio involuntarily focused on a pretty Black girl dancing with a group of other girls. Kurt followed his gaze and smiled.

"What's her name?"

Telio scowled at him. "Doesn't matter."

"You should ask her to dance."

Silence.

"You know, Telio, you're really good looking. Any girl in here would love to dance with you."

Silence.

"You have no reason to be nervous or shy. Trust me."

Silence.

"Maybe…"

"Would you shut up?"

Kurt was shocked into silence.

Then he got mad.

"There's no need to be rude. I was just trying to help. You're standing over here looking miserable, watching a girl you obviously like. I just wanted…"

Telio interrupted.

"What? You wanted what? To set me up with someone so we could all double date? Well that's not gonna happen, alright? Blaine can afford luxuries. I can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"One of us has to pay attention to what's important. That's my job. I pay attention so Blaine can fuck around with you."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Oh. He told me he was going to tell you. Guess he hasn't gotten around to it."

"Tell me what? Wait…are you talking about his family? I know all about Blaine's family."

"Oh. Well good. In that case I guess you understand."

"Understand what?"

Telio looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "That this thing with you and Blaine can't last. It's fine for now, but Blaine has big things ahead of him, and it would be best if he was unattached when it's time for him to take on those responsibilities."

Kurt wasn't sure why, but he felt like he'd just been stabbed.

"I don't…what?"

"Look, Kurt, I don't mean to be a jerk. I'm just trying to make sure no one gets hurt. Blaine lives in the land of delusion when it comes to his future. I don't know what he told you, but Blaine's future is set. He just refuses to believe it. And frankly, you should get out now. I see how he looks at you. You should end things before you get trapped in something you can't get out of."

"What makes you think I'd want out? I love Blaine."

Telio shook his head. "I've already said too much. Just…take my advice. I'm not saying this to hurt you or Blaine. I'm doing it to protect him, and to save you. Before it's too late."

Telio walked away.

Kurt's head was swimming.

"Hey, you wanna dance some more?"

Blaine was smiling at Kurt, his hand outstretched, but his smile faltered when he saw Kurt's confused, angry expression.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "You tell me?"

"What?"

"Were you honest with me?"

"About what?"

"About your future? Do you really plan to walk away from your family, or were you just lying to get me to stay with you?"

"I wasn't lying. I told you, I want nothing to do with my family's shit. I'm leaving all that to Cooper. He's the one that wants it, so he can have it."

"And you can really do that? Just walk away? Your family's going to let you do that?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment. "They won't like it, but they can't stop me."

"Can't they?"

"No."

"Your father doesn't seem like a man who takes no for an answer."

Blaine was taken aback. What the fuck happened while he was taking a leak?

Wait a second…

Blaine looked around. "Have you seen Telio?"

Kurt made a face. "What do you think?"

That meddling son-of-a-bitch.

Fuck.

"Look, I don't know what he told you, but you need to understand. Everyone around me wants something. My father wants me to be Cooper's consigliere. My mother wants me to take care of my brother. Telio wants me to be boss one day. But here's the thing. I don't care what they want, I only care about what I want, and I want you."

Kurt shook his head. "That may be true, Blaine, but how are you going to fight all these people?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "By focusing on what's important to me, and that's you. I love you, Kurt. You are what I want. You're the only thing I want. I just wanna be with you. I want a future with you. I promised you I'd protect you. Do you really think I'd make that promise if I was going to get involved in something that would put us both in danger?"

Blaine's eyes were full of love and pleading. Kurt slowly shook his head. Blaine grabbed his hands and placed them over his heart.

"I promise, Kurt. Trust me. Just trust me. "

Kurt suddenly felt overcome with emotion. He threw his arms around Blaine's neck and whispered, "I want to trust you, I'm just scared. I'm so scared, Blaine."

Blaine held him tight. "Don't be. You have nothing to be scared of. I promise. You and me. That's what matters. That's what's important. You and me. Me and you. Everyone else can take a flying fuck."

Kurt giggled.

Music to Blaine's ears.

"Come on. Dance with me."

They spent the rest of the night on the dance floor. At the end of the night the boys watched the girls board the buses and waved goodbye before trekking back to the dorms. Everyone was tired, but still hyped up from the excitement of the evening. People were calling out to each other, making plans to meet in each other's rooms to watch movies and hang out. This was one of the few nights when the floor advisors turned a blind eye to room parties and guests past curfew.

Halfway to Kurt's room, Blaine stopped walking. He pulled Kurt close and whispered in his ear.

"Spend the night with me."

It wasn't a request.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so don't hate me, but this chapter turned out different from what I originally planned. I had it all written, but then Kurt kept me up all last night, and I ended up rewriting the entire first half because I always let the characters have their way.**_

_**So, read on…**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Kurt walked nervously down the hall towards Blaine's room. He'd gone back to his own room to change clothes and to tell Doug not to expect him until morning. He changed into a pair of comfy pajama pants and a long sleeve Dalton shirt, washed and moisturized his face, brushed his teeth and tried to calm down.

_Relax. You've hung out in Blaine's room for hours. The only difference tonight is that when you get tired, you can just go to sleep on those amazing 1200 thread Egyptian cotton sheets. _

Blaine opened the door before Kurt could even knock.

"Welcome gorgeous."

Kurt hesitated to enter. Blaine looked downright sinful. He'd taken a shower and washed the gel out of his hair leaving it messy curly. His eyes were dark and lust heavy, his lips full and lush. He was shirtless, wearing only black briefs. Kurt couldn't help but stare as his body eagerly responded to the visual before him. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Kurt looked around the room and smiled. There were candles everywhere, and music was softly playing from Blaine's iPod. Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's waist and began to sway to the music. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders and followed his rhythm.

"So, tonight I discovered how much I enjoy dancing with you."

Kurt nodded. "Tonight was fun. Thank you for taking me."

"It was my pleasure."

"And thank you again for the clothes. It was really nice of you, but totally unnecessary. I have a closet full of clothes."

"It was necessary because it was what I wanted to see you wear."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say to that, so he said nothing. Blaine continued.

"As a matter of fact…there's something else I'd like to have you wear."

"What?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Not now. I'll give it to you later."

"Aw, now you're teasing me. Will I like it?"

"I like it, so I'm sure you'll want to wear it."

"As long as it's not something hideous."

"Of course not. I have excellent taste."

They continued to sway back and forth. Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed against Blaine. Blaine ran his hands slowly up and down Kurt's back a few times before slipping them underneath his shirt. Kurt shivered, not from a chill, but from heat as Blaine's palms pressed warm and urgent against his skin, exploring the creamy smoothness. Blaine traveled up and down for a minute more before grasping the hem of Kurt's shirt. He didn't say a word. He just pulled it up. Kurt automatically raised his arms and allowed Blaine to pull the shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's chest before placing his palm over Kurt's heart. He could feel Kurt's heart beat quicken under his touch. He placed his other palm on Kurt's chest and ran both hands over Kurt's chest, down to his waist, up his back, coming to rest on his shoulders. He looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Blaine stepped closer. He slid his hands up Kurt's shoulders to rest on either side of his neck. His thumbs gently rubbed his cheeks. Kurt's pulse was racing as a strange, unrecognizable sensation flashed through him. He was mesmerized by the way Blaine was looking at him. He could see the raw, carnal, need in his eyes.

His time was up.

Blaine's hands slid up into Kurt's hair to press his mouth to his. His hands were all over Kurt's body, stroking down his arms, up his back, down his back, and over his ass. His hands stayed on Kurt's ass, rubbing and squeezing, and then his fingers were at Kurt's waist, pulling at the sweatpants.

"Blaine…"

"Just relax and trust me, Kurt. I love you. I promise I'll take care of you."

"I know you will. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"I don't…I've never been with a boy…like…at all. I've never been with anyone."

"Neither have I."

"Really?"

"Really. I was waiting for you."

"I'd love to believe that."

"It's the truth. This is an all boys school. You don't think there are other gays here?" Blaine gently caressed Kurt's face. "I've been waiting for you. Just like the song. All my life, I was only waiting for Kurt Hummel to arrive."

Kurt smiled as he remembered the first time they saw each other during his Warbler audition. "You sound so sure."

Blaine settled his fingers against the smooth skin of Kurt's waist and rubbed softly.

"Because I am sure. We were meant to be together."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it. I've felt it ever since I laid eyes on you. You're the one for me, Kurt. The only one. And once an Anderson makes something…or someone theirs, we protect them with our life. We take care of them, we protect them, and we love them. Forever. That's how I feel about you. When I tell you I'll take care of you…that I'll protect you, I mean it, Kurt. I mean it with my entire being. I. Love. You."

Blaine delivered this speech with wide, honest, love-filled eyes. With every word Kurt fell deeper in love, as if that were possible. Blaine's kiss was passionate and filled with love and assurance.

The assurance Kurt needed to completely let go.

He stepped back from Blaine, his eyes never leaving his. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweat pants and pulled them down and off.

Passport granted.

Blaine slowly ran his eyes up and down Kurt's naked body before coming to rest on his cock. He stared at it for a moment before stepping forward and dropping to his knees. He leaned in and slowly licked, bottom to top. Kurt gasped as an entirely new level of arousal swelled within him. He moaned brokenly, as Blaine licked again, and again, and one time more before swallowing the head. He sucked hard and slow, sending sparks up and down Kurt's spine before swiftly deep throating the entire cock while his hands snaked around to grab Kurt's ass. He spread Kurt's cheeks, settling his fingers in the crack of his ass. Kurt half squealed, half grunted as he grabbed Blaine's hair to steady himself. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the heat and sensations of Blaine's mouth around him, leading to the familiar roll, slide and push as his cock twitched on the brink. Blaine must have sensed it because he dug his fingers deeper within Kurt's ass and pulled him closer, driving the cock down his throat. This sent Kurt over. He moaned Blaine's name over and over as his orgasm raced through him. Blaine swallowed and pulled off slowly before standing up. Kurt looked like he might pass out from a mixture of release exhaustion and shock. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and kissed him softly. Kurt's mind raced when he realized he was tasting his cum on Blaine's lips. He deepened the kiss and licked in Blaine's mouth to taste more. Now it was Blaine who shivered slightly from the sensual feel of Kurt's tongue, and the realization that Kurt was seeking the taste in his mouth.

_Kurt likes the taste of cum. Perfect._

Blaine gently steered Kurt towards the bed. He pulled back the sheets and lay them down, pulling Kurt close to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms and legs. Kurt felt warm, sleepy and dazed. He snuggled in against Blaine and fell asleep in seconds.

Blaine kissed his forehead and held him tight. He would let Kurt sleep for a few hours. He needed the rest.

Because their night was far from over.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt hummed and shifted on to his back to give more access.

Access to who didn't matter. This was a great dream.

Someone was stroking him. Gently, teasingly, and it felt amazing. A hand softly fondled his balls before stroking his cock. It was a wonderful back and forth that left him guessing. He never knew when they would switch.

And then there was a gentle press at his asshole. Nothing intrusive. More of a testing nudge. Kurt spread his legs a little further apart.

Soft kisses to his chest. Light fingers running up and down, and suddenly thumbs teasing his nipples. He gasped. His nipples were very sensitive. A tongue was licking his right nipple. Kurt dug his nails into the bed. Oh….small kisses to his chest again…stroking….another press to his entrance, this one a little firmer…

Kurt opened his eyes. He felt a moment of panic at the realization that this was real, not a dream, but then Blaine kissed away his fear. Kurt relaxed and allowed Blaine's kisses to sweep him away.

Until he realized Blaine was completely naked.

When did that happen?

Kurt didn't have time to dwell as Blaine straddled him and once again placed his hands on other side of Kurt's neck. His hold wasn't tight, but it triggered the strange, unrecognizable sensation Kurt felt earlier.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes which were swirling with lust and a tiny hint of fear. Blaine didn't know why, but the fear appealed to him just as much as the lust. He pushed the feeling aside as he leaned down and kissed Kurt softly before lowering his body down to slide their cocks together. He whispered desperately in Kurt's ear.

"Please…let me have you. Let me make love to you. Please…"

Kurt reached up and tangled his hands in Blaine's curls.

"Blaine…you already have me. I'm already yours."

Blaine sucked a deep, red mark into Kurt's neck. "I want all of you. Every inch of you. I need you, Kurt. I need to feel you. All of you. Please…"

Their kisses turned feverish and desperate. Blaine ran his lips and tongue down Kurt's chest, stopping to swallow his cock and suck for a moment before pulling off and coming back up to kiss Kurt some more. Kurt was drowning under the weight of Blaine's body. The heaviness felt so good, and his kisses were so sweet and passionate, and his hands felt so right, and…

Blaine stopped to reach over and open the drawer of his nightstand. He took out a bottle of lube.

Kurt shut his eyes. _Calm down. It's okay. This is Blaine. You love Blaine and he loves you and you want this._

_Don't you?_

Blaine kissed Kurt for several more minutes before moving down to settle between his legs. When Kurt heard Blaine pop the top open on the lube, a wave of panic flowed through him.

_No. Not yet. I'm not ready. _

"Blaine…"

Blaine quickly moved back up to look into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm right here, gorgeous. Just close your eyes and let me make you feel good. I'll take care of you. I promise."

Kurt shook his head. "I…I can't. I'm sorry. I…I'm not ready. I'm just not."

Blaine was on the brink. Something inside him was starting to push its way through. Something wicked and sinister that fed off Kurt's fear. His mind started spinning.

Just take him.

Andersons always take what they want.

He's powerless to stop…

"Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. What was wrong with him? Was he really about to rape the man he loved? What the fuck?

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and climbed off the bed. He put his briefs on, walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He put his face in his hands.

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

Blaine shook his head. "No, no. It…it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry."

"But I…I shouldn't have let you think…"

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"No, no, Kurt. No. You didn't do anything wrong. You're not ready, and I shouldn't have pushed. I just…I want you so much, but I want you to want it as much as I do."

"But I do want it! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kurt. You're just not ready, and that's fine. I can wait."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"For however long it takes, gorgeous." Even if it kills me.

They sat in silence for several moments before Kurt looked up with sad eyes full of tears. His voice was a whisper.

"Do you want me to go?"

Blaine's heart plummeted. "No. God no, Kurt. I never want you to go. Ever. I need you. I love you."

Kurt put his sweatpants back on. They crawled back under the covers and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"Thank you."

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt woke up around 7:30 am. He stretched his legs under the covers and sighed. He felt great. So warm, relaxed and…trapped.

Blaine was wrapped heavy and warm around him. His arms held Kurt close, and one leg was draped over Kurt's. When Kurt tried to wiggle away, Blaine's hold tightened. Kurt hated to wake him, but he needed to use the bathroom.

"Blaine?"

"Blaine, wake up. I gotta pee."

Kurt started moving a little harder, but Blaine's grip remained strong.

"Blaine?"

"Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes opened. He was completely unaware of releasing Kurt as he turned quickly, reaching towards his nightstand drawer…

"No alarm to turn off, silly. It's Saturday."

Oh.

Kurt.

Right.

Kurt spent the night.

Blaine quickly turned back towards Kurt who was looking at him in amusement.

He was grateful Kurt thought he was reaching for an alarm clock.

"Morning."

They took turns using the bathroom before snuggling back under the covers. They lay in a comfortable silence until Blaine spoke.

"What were you really thinking about last night?"

Kurt tensed a little. He really wanted to forget about last night. Well, not about the blow job. That was incredible.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were walking to the dance. What were you thinking about, and don't tell me school stuff."

Oh.

"I was thinking about your father."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

Kurt sat up and shifted so he could see Blaine's expression. He didn't look mad, just very curious and a little confused.

"Well," Kurt began slowly. "He's killed people, right?"

Blaine nodded. It was the truth. His father was a murderer.

"How do you feel about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…how does it feel to know your father has killed someone? Several someones."

Blaine settled back against the headboard looking thoughtful.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it before."

"Actually…I don't think I ever have. I mean…it's just one of those things. I don't always know when its happened or will happen. I just know it's something he does when necessary."

Kurt shook his head. "But…doesn't it bother you?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Not really. Does that make me a bad person?"

Kurt quickly shook his head. "No, no, of course not, but it is….I don't know. I guess if you're used to it."

"I just never think about it."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine waited. He had a feeling there was more. He resolved to answer Kurt's questions honestly. He would always be honest until he couldn't.

"Have you ever seen him kill someone?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"When?"

"I think I was 6 or 7. It was in the summer and I was home with my mom. I'd been playing outside all day. Riding my bike, chasing the dog. I remember this blue car going past our house. I don't know why I remember it so clearly, but I do. Anyway, I finally went in for a snack. My mom and I were in the kitchen when this guy just burst in. My mom screamed and grabbed me. The guy was yelling, but he wasn't pointing the gun at us. He was pointing it towards the kitchen door. He was waiting for my father to hear all the screaming and to come running in, but he wasn't home. Eventually the guy figured this out. I remember he looked so confused. He was there to kill my dad. He didn't wanna shoot a defenseless woman and her child. I honestly think he was trying to figure out what to do when my dad came in the back door and shot him."

Kurt was stunned. "What happened to him? His body?"

"Uncle Luther and some men came and took it away. I remember my parents screaming at each other that night. My father wanted to move. It was something he'd been saying for a while, but my mother didn't want to. Back then we lived in a suburb of Westerville. I went to East Westerville Elementary and Cooper was at the junior high. My mom wanted us to live like regular people. She wanted me and Coop to have as normal a life as possible, but my father wanted us to move somewhere secluded. Safer." Blaine smiled. "My mom won that battle. We stayed until there was another attempt on my father's life. Then we moved."

"Where do you live now?"

Blaine grinned. "Dalton." Kurt punched his shoulder. "It's a huge house on acres and acres of land right outside Westerville. It's secluded, hard to find, and heavily guarded."

Kurt frowned. "Your childhood sounds kind of hard."

Blaine shook his head. "Actually, it was awesome thanks to my mom. I remember that after we moved, I still wanted to ride the bus to school like all my friends, but of course the bus didn't come out that far, so my mom arranged for one of my dad's men to drive us to the closest bus stop every day. He would park a little ways down and my mom and I would wait at the bus stop as if we walked there. She made sure I got to go to all the birthday parties, and she always threw me a big birthday party at some place in town so no one had to come to our house. She always tried to make everything normal."

Kurt felt a slight pain of melancholy. He missed his mom.

"She sounds wonderful. I'd love to meet her one day."

"You would?"

"Of course."

Blaine was quiet. Now that was something to think about. Could he ever take Kurt home to meet his parents? Or at least his mom?

"So how did you end up at Dalton?"

Blaine sighed and looked down at the bed sheets. "I started at Westerville High. Cooper had gone through with no problem, despite telling anyone who would listen that he was a member of the mob. He's such a fucking idiot. Anyway, my dad had already decided that I should go to Dalton, but I didn't want to. All my friends were going to Westerville, so I wanted to go too. Another battle my mom fought and won, but then Telio beat the shit out of this kid and got expelled so…"

"Wait a minute? What?"

"He did it for me, and at the end of the day, it really was for the best."

"What happened?"

"I knew I was gay by the time I hit 7th grade, but I didn't tell anyone except my family. My mom was fine with it, my dad was disappointed, Telio didn't care, and Cooper thought it was hilarious. Anyway, I kept it to myself until ninth grade when I met this kid named Jeremiah. He was gay and out, so I asked him to this school dance. We went and had a pretty good time until the very end."

Blaine stopped. His eyes turned sad and his shoulders drooped. Kurt reached for his hand and held it.

"It was hot in the gym so we went outside to get some air and…these guys jumped us. Two of them held me while the other two were beating Jeremiah, and then…they threw me to the ground and started kicking the shit out of me. Telio came out looking for us and saw them kicking me, and…he lost it. He grabbed one of the guys and just…I mean he nearly killed this kid. It took two teachers to pull him off. The guys who started it got suspended for five days, but Telio got permanently expelled due to his "brutal nature and extreme aggression." It was such a load of bullshit. He was a straight A student who had never been in trouble before. The guys who jumped us were known troublemakers, but the school didn't care. I think the principal was secretly pleased. I'd seen him eyeing Jeremiah and I when we were dancing."

Kurt sighed. Damn. Did every school in America, except Dalton, give free range for students to beat up gay kids?

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Blaine shook his head. "Really I was lucky. It was just one time. You endured shit every day. If I ever get my hands on that Karofsky guy…"

Kurt shook his head. "No. David has a lot to come to terms with about himself. I think in time…once we're out of high school…maybe he'll get there."

"Not an excuse for his behavior."

Kurt shrugged. He didn't care about Karofsky anymore, or McKinley. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

They spent most of Saturday in bed, talking, watching movies and eating the snacks Blaine had stashed in his room. For the first time Kurt could remember, Blaine talked about his family. How he and Cooper were close until Cooper hit high school and fell in love with his father's world, and with being Cooper Anderson; how his grandfather considered him worthless and a traitor for being gay; and how beautiful his mother was. He even showed Kurt a picture of his parents on their wedding day. Kurt was impressed with just how beautiful Anastasia was, but he couldn't help but notice a slight sadness to her smile. He didn't mention it to Blaine. He was shocked by how much Blaine looked like his father. He'd seen pictures of Mario Anderson online, but he was younger in this photo, making the resemblance seem even stronger.

"You look like your father."

Blaine frowned. "Yeah, but that's where the similarities end."

By the time Kurt finally prepared to leave around 5:00 pm, he felt he had learned more about Blaine's life in one day than he had in the past 2 ½ months. Something about Blaine finally opening up and sharing with him, made Kurt feel better about everything.

Including the idea of sex.

Blaine walked him to his room. Kurt turned to him before going in.

"Thanks again for being understanding about last night. I promise I'm almost there. I just need a little more time. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong, and you shouldn't apologize for not being ready. You're ready when you're ready, and when you are, I'll be here."

Kurt nodded. "I really do love you."

"And I love you. You mean everything to me, Kurt. Everything." Blaine pulled something out of his pocket.

"Give me your right wrist."

Kurt held out his wrist and watched as Blaine buckled a black, leather cuff around his wrist. Then to his surprise, Blaine took out a small key and locked a tiny lock embedded inside the leather. Kurt held up his arm and felt the same strange sensation he'd felt when Blaine had his hands on his neck.

"It's beautiful, Blaine."

"I'm glad you like it. I'd like you to wear it."

Kurt nodded. "But...can I take it off?"

Blaine's stare was intense, his voice firm. "I have the only key." Kurt watched as Blaine placed the chain holding the key around his neck.

"Remember what I told you, Kurt. When an Anderson makes someone theirs...we take care of them, we protect them, and we love them...

Forever"

* * *

Sunday evening Telio was walking back to his room from the gym. His body felt good, but his mind was preoccupied. His thoughts ran the gamut from things overheard during their last trip home, to his growing concerns about Blaine and Kurt, to how pretty Alicia looked at the dance and how he was a grade A schmuck for not following Kurt's advice to talk to her. If Blaine could get some ass, why shouldn't he?

He stopped at the door to his room, pulled out his key…and stopped.

He looked around.

He sniffed the air.

He put his ear to the door and listened.

He sniffed the air again.

And smiled.

Cute. Very cute.

He put his key in the lock and turned it. He waited a moment before bursting into the room. He expertly blocked Blaine's punch, grabbed him by the arm, flipped him over and slammed him to the floor.

"Fuck!"

Telio laughed. "You suck. I hope Kurt sucks your dick as hard as you suck."

Blaine slowly sat up and turned his body to lean against the wall. "How the hell did you know?"

Telio grinned. "Because I'm awesome. Plus, raspberries."

Blaine closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. Of course.

"You always smell like raspberries. Kurt smells like vanilla-mint. I can smell you two before I see you."

Telio stripped off his shirt and sweatpants. Blaine ran his eyes over his chiseled body. He wasn't attracted to Telio, but he could definitely appreciate his beauty.

"So, why are you here trying to kick my ass?"

"What the hell did you say to Kurt at the dance?"

Telio shrugged. "Nothing special. Just being honest with him about your future and his place in it."

Blaine looked at him angrily. "Kurt is my future, but more importantly, I don't want you talking to him about me, my family, or anything else."

"Why not? Because you want to keep filling his head with lies?"

"I'm not lying to him!"

"Yeah, you are, Blaine! You're lying to yourself, you're lying to him, and you're both going to get hurt!"

Blaine shook his head. "Stop projecting what you want on to me, and don't say anything else to Kurt. Understand?"

"Of course. Boss."

"Don't call me that."

Blaine was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"I've been thinking about something, and I want your opinion."

"Okay."

"I'd like to take Kurt home to meet my mom."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Telio's initial thought was that it was a terrible idea, but the more he thought about it, the more he decided it was a great idea. If Kurt could see how Blaine's family lived, all the guards and guns, maybe he would get scared and decide he wanted out.

"Well, you shouldn't bring him home for family dinner night."

"No, no. I was thinking some other weekend. Maybe when my father's out of town."

"If you're serious about him, your dad has to meet him sometime."

"I know, but not yet. Kurt's already read too much about him online. I wanna hold off on their meeting for as long as possible. I just really want him to meet mom. I think she'll really like him."

Telio sighed. "Alright, Blaine. Whatever, but you and I need to start training again. Seriously dude, you really do suck. You need to be able to protect yourself. I shouldn't have been able to flip you that fucking easy."

Blaine nodded. Telio was right. He needed to be able to protect himself and Kurt.

"Okay."

* * *

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, kiddo. I'm glad you've adjusted so well, and you're having fun, but I was hoping you'd come home at least once a month."

Kurt's heart sank with the weight of the guilt he felt.

He hadn't been home once since arriving at Dalton.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, but he'd been so caught up with Blaine, that the weeks had flown by. Okay. Honestly? He hadn't wanted to go home. Going home meant a weekend without Blaine and frankly, Kurt hated the thought.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with school, and the Warblers and…"

"So, what's his name?"

"What?"

"So, what's his name? Come on, Kurt. I can hear it in your voice, and don't tell me it's only because Dalton is so freaking great. Something besides school work has kept you from coming home. What's his name?"

Kurt sighed and smiled. "His name is Blaine, dad. Blaine Anderson."

"Uh huh," said Burt. "Okay, tell me more."

He's the son of a mafia boss who murders people, and builds buildings.

"Um…well, he's a junior like me, and he's in the Warblers. Some days I feel like he is the Warblers, but anyway, he's really handsome, and smart, and just…he's great."

"Okay. Well…I know you guys have dorm rooms…and dorm rooms have beds…I don't wanna pry, but…just be careful. Remember, Kurt. You matter."

Funny you should mention that, dad. I almost lost my virginity to him Friday night.

"I know, dad. I remember."

"Okay, well, don't forget."

"I won't."

The rest of the conversation was catch up on all things Finn, and Carol, and Lima, ending with Kurt promising to come home that weekend. Burt would pick him up Friday after class, and he would love to meet Blaine.

* * *

Mario Anderson nuzzled his wife's neck. "You are so beautiful, Stasia. So, so beautiful. I love you more every day."

Anastasia said nothing. Mario pulled back and cupped her cheek.

"Do you still love me?"

"You know I do."

Mario slid his hand down to rest against Anastasia neck. "Sometimes I wonder."

Anastasia said nothing. Mario tightened his grip.

"Did I completely corrupt your love for me all those years ago?"

Anastasia shook her head. "No. I still love you."

Mario slid his hand down to rest on her breast as he leaned in. "And I still love you more than anything."

Anastasia allowed herself to fall into his kiss. It was easy to do. Mario's power over her had not diminished over the years. If anything, it grew stronger.

There was an urgent knock on the door.

Mario practically growled. "What?"

Luther opened the door. "My apologies, but we have company."

"Who?"

Luther hesitated before speaking. "Sammy Avalon.

Mario shook his head. "Should that name mean something to me?"

"He's a messenger for Frank Chartussi."

Mario frowned. "I'll be down in five minutes."

x-x-x-x-x

Sammy Avalon sat in the lobby of the headquarters of Anderson Construction. He looked around with a smirk on his face. Fancy ass building for a criminal snake like Mario Anderson. He stood up as Beth Rogers, Mario's administrative assistant approached.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Avalon, but Mr. Anderson wasn't expecting you. He's travelling from his home and will be here as soon as possible."

"I'm happy to have my driver take me to his home if it's more convenient for Mr. Anderson."

Beth smiled sweetly. Yeah, right. Do I look crazy?

"Not necessary at all. Mr. Anderson is already on his way. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, please make yourself comfortable. I'll come get you the moment he arrives."

Forty-five minutes later Sammy was led to a large conference room. Mario was already seated at the table in a large, black leather chair. He wore an impeccably pressed black suit, crisp white shirt and gray tie. Luther sat next to him. Two other men were stationed in each corner of the room. Mario and Luther stood up when Sammy entered the room.

"Mr. Avalon."

"Mr. Anderson, a pleasure to meet you."

"My business partner, Luther."

"Luther?"

"Yes. Just Luther."

All three men shook hands.

Mario sat down, crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knee.

"I wish Mr. Chartussi had told me you were coming to pay us a visit. I would have made arrangements for you."

"Not necessary. My stay will be short."

Mario narrowed his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Sammy sat back and looked Mario up and down.

"There's a rumor that the Andersons are moving into the drug business. Is this true?"

Mario shook his head. "Not at all. I have no interest, or tolerance for the drug trade. It's a nasty, destructive business."

Sammy smirked. "Perhaps, but it's also very lucrative. Perhaps your family is running short on cash and looking for a way to make a little extra."

"I can assure you our cash flow is just fine. Furthermore, if we ever decide to enter the drug trade, we will continue to honor the agreement. We will never do business in New York."

Sammy stood up. "That's what I was hoping to hear. I thank you for your time."

"One question before you leave, Mr. Avalon. May I ask why Mr. Chartussi felt this visit was necessary?"

Sammy was quiet for a moment. "Mr. Chartussi received some information that was obviously incorrect. He wanted to clear things up so there were no misunderstandings."

Mario nodded. "Please tell him I thank him for coming to me directly."

"Of course. Thank you for your time."

Mario and Luther waited until Sammy left the room. Mario nodded to the two men in the corner. "Follow him and make sure he leaves the state."

Once the men left, Mario leaned his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand. Luther frowned and slowly shook his head.

"This isn't good. Something triggered that visit, and I don't believe for a second it was someone whispering in Chartussi's ear."

Mario sighed. "I agree." He thought for a moment. "Let's put Justin on Cooper."

Luther nodded. He tried to think of a delicate way to express his next thought, but there simply wasn't one. He would have to just put it out there.

"Perhaps it's time to pull Blaine out of Dalton. He could go to Westerville. He'd be home every night. I could start working with him."

Mario shook his head. "No. I don't wanna do that until absolutely necessary. He just needs one more year and he'll graduate, and he's happy there. This might not be Cooper. It might just be idle gossip. Chartussi's always been paranoid about the east coast. This could be nothing."

Luther sighed.

It was Mario's one flaw.

He loved his sons and the love sometimes made him blind.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, those of you who follow me on tumblr know that I struggled about continuing the direction of this story in light of the tragic and heartbreaking death of Cory Monteith. While Cooper is absolutely nothing like Cory, I didn't want to be insensitive by posting a story featuring major drug use. Overwhelming consensus was that it's okay for me to move forward. I still might change my original thoughts around Blaine's friend, Timothy. I'll see where things are when I get there. I just don't want to be disrespectful to the fandom during this tough time.**_

_**On a strange personal note, I finished this chapter last week before Cory's death. In light of his passing, Blaine's conversation with Timothy took on new meaning for me. **_

_**Enough babbling…**_

* * *

_Every breath you take_

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_The Police - Every Breath You Take _

Chapter 8

Anastasia smiled as she sat in her dressing room listening to Blaine. Her son sounded so happy and so very in love. So in love that he wanted to bring his boyfriend home to meet her.

"…and he's really funny, mom. He has this amazing, super sharp wit, but he can be silly too. One time during Warbler practice…"

Anastasia laughed more at the sound of Blaine's laughter than his story. She loved the beautiful, pure sound of her son's laughter and the happiness it communicated. That was all she wanted for her sons. For them to be happy.

"So, can I mom? Can I bring him home one weekend? I'd really like you to meet him. I think you'll really like him."

Anastasia closed her eyes and reviewed her husband's schedule in her mind. It would probably be best if he weren't home.

"Next Friday is the family dinner, so that's out, but your father goes to Florida the following Wednesday. He plans to stay the weekend to play golf which means he won't be back until Sunday evening, so how about that weekend?"

"Perfect! Do you think we could do something to make things look normal? I mean, I know we can't get rid of the guards, but could we tone it down a little? I'd really like the house to look a little less military base and more family home, and will you bake cookies?"

Anastasia's heart ached a little. She'd always wanted as much normalcy for her sons as possible, but with recent developments, getting rid of the guards could be tricky. And dangerous.

"I'll see what I can do. With your father gone, I'm sure I can work something out, and yes, I'll bake cookies."

"Thanks mom. You're the best! I love you."

"I love you too, darling. I love you too."

* * *

Kurt was fascinated by his bracelet.

It was black leather with inlays of stainless steel, comfortably tight, and felt perfect against his skin. He loved that it made him feel connected to Blaine, but the fact that he couldn't remove it filled him with a strange, unidentifiable feeling. He felt happy, cared for, protected, loved and something else…

"…owned by the crown at that time, so the colonists decided to…"

Kurt shook his head and blinked.

Owned?

What?

He looked up at his history teacher and then down quickly, pretending to take notes. When he looked up again, Blaine was staring at him from across the room with an intensity so strong, Kurt could physically feel it. He spent the final 15 minutes of class trying to concentrate with no success. Blaine staring at him turned his mind to mush.

When the bell rang, Blaine waited for him to gather his things.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies this weekend. Maybe see what's playing at the revival house."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't. I talked to my dad Sunday night and he reminded me that I haven't been home once. He's picking me up Friday afternoon."

Blaine frowned. "You're going home this weekend?"

Kurt sighed guiltily. "Yes. Can you believe I haven't been home once since getting here? My dad was very understanding, but I feel bad. I know he's missed me."

"But I go home next weekend. That means we'll be apart two weekends in a row."

"Oh. I guess I didn't realize that."

"Can't you wait and go next weekend?"

Kurt slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. I already told my dad I'd come home. I don't wanna disappoint him."

Blaine reached out and gently took hold of Kurt's wrist, curling his fingers into the small space between the bracelet and Kurt's skin.

"I don't like the idea of two weekends in a row without you."

"I know. I don't like it either, but I really need to go home. I feel bad for not going sooner."

Blaine stopped walking and pulled Kurt to the side of the busy hallway.

"From now on you need to ask me before making plans to go home. We should try to be gone the same weekend. Do you understand?"

Kurt slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Well, since you are deserting me two weekends in a row, you can make it up to me by coming home with me in three weeks."

Kurt grew excited. "Really? Seriously?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes. My mother would love to meet you."

"Oh, Blaine! I'd love to!"

"Good."

Blaine walked Kurt to his next class. As he turned to head towards his own class, he ran smack into Timothy.

"Oh, sorry. Hey! Timothy! Hi!"

Timothy looked down in embarrassment. "Hey, Blaine."

"Glad you're officially back."

Timothy looked up nervously. "Thanks. Um…about what happened at the mall…"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Your brother was just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry he basically accused you of being a drug dealer in front of your boyfriend. He just assumed…you know…with your family and all, but don't worry. I told him it wasn't you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. My family's into a lot of things, but drugs isn't one of them."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

Timothy shifted nervously. "I…I'm not supposed to, but…I keep in touch with a couple of my old friends. I don't meet up with them or anything….just an occasional phone call to see how they're doing."

Blaine shook his head in disapproval. "Timothy…"

"I don't meet up with them, I swear, but I can't just desert them. They were my friends during a really tough time."

"They weren't your friends, Timothy. They were people to get high with."

"They were there when no one else was."

Blaine felt a wave of guilt. He should have paid more attention to Timothy last year.

"What did you mean by, am I sure about my family and drugs?"

Timothy suddenly looked scared. "Um, the bells about to ring. We're gonna be late to class."

"I don't care."

"Blaine…I just got back. I can't afford to get in trouble."

"Okay. Fine. We'll talk later."

Timothy nodded and hurried off.

Blaine leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Shit.

* * *

By Friday afternoon, Kurt was surprised by how excited he was to be going home. He was looking forward to seeing his dad, and Carol, and even Finn. He was going to help his dad at the shop Saturday morning, and had plans to hang out with Rachel and Mercedes Saturday evening. He would miss Blaine, but he was glad to be going home.

Blaine was silently furious that he was going home.

As he sat on the bed and watched Kurt pack, he vowed to make sure this never happened again. Two weekends in a row without Kurt was unacceptable.

Kurt zipped up his bag and sat it down by the door. He joined Blaine on the bed. Blaine reached for Kurt's wrists and curled his fingers into the bracelet. The gesture was becoming a habit. Kurt looked down at his wrist.

"Maybe you should take off my bracelet for the weekend."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, I'm gonna be helping my dad at the shop Saturday morning. I'll probably just go over the office stuff, but I may need to work on a few cars. I don't want the bracelet to get caught on anything."

Kurt's explanation was very reasonable and made perfect sense, but there was no way Blaine was removing the bracelet.

"What do you wear when you work on cars?"

"Usually overalls. Very fashionable overalls of course, but overalls nonetheless."

"Do you wear long sleeves?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay. Then just make sure the bracelet is covered by the sleeves."

"Well of course I'll do that, but why don't you just take it off and keep it for the weekend? It's so beautiful. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Nothing will happen to it. It's very durable."

"But…" Kurt stopped talking when he saw the fierce look in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm not removing the bracelet, Kurt, and I don't want you trying to remove it. It's important that you always wear it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…why is it important that I always wear it?"

"Don't you want to wear it?"

Kurt quickly nodded. "Of course….I just don't under…"

"It's important because it's from me, and I love you. That should be enough."

Kurt didn't understand Blaine's insistence, but he didn't want to spend their last few minutes together arguing.

"Okay."

Blaine reached over and cupped Kurt's cheek before sliding his hand down to Kurt's neck.

"You are truly the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Kurt smiled. "Ever look in a mirror?"

"Yes, and I wonder how someone as gorgeous as you, could love someone like me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please. You're the alpha gay in this relationship, remember?"

"Alpha gay, huh?" Blaine thought for a moment before lunging at Kurt, pushing him down on to the bed and pinning his hands above his head.

"In that case, your alpha demands a hand job before you leave."

Kurt glanced at the clock. "My dad will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Then you'd better work fast."

x-x-x-x-x

20 minutes later, a very relaxed Blaine, and a very proud Kurt walked out the front doors of the dorm just as Burt pulled up. Kurt always felt proud and powerful whenever he jerked Blaine off. He loved that he was able to reduce his normally cool, calm, and controlled boyfriend into an incoherent mess. He also loved the soft, sleepy look in Blaine's eyes after an orgasm. It was so cute.

Burt turned off the engine and hopped out the truck.

"Come here, kiddo. Give your old man a hug."

Kurt hugged his dad tight. Blaine stood back and quietly observed. He wondered what Kurt had told his dad about him. Had he told him about his family?

Kurt turned and reached for Blaine's hand to pull him forward. "Dad, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, my father, Burt Hummel."

Blaine and Burt shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"It's good to meet you, sir."

Burt shook his head. "You can kill the sir stuff. Just Burt is fine."

Blaine nodded and smiled. Burt looked him up and down.

"So, you like Dalton?"

"Yes sir…Burt. It's a fine school."

"Uh huh. And you like my son?"

Kurt blushed. "Dad…"

Blaine grinned. "Yes. Very much." I love your son.

"Well, I hope you're a gentleman when it comes to Kurt."

Blaine nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. Always." Except when I'm trying desperately to get in his pants.

Burt nodded. "Okay, well just make sure you continue to be a gentleman."

Blaine nodded while Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get going."

"Nice meeting you, Blaine."

"Likewise."

Burt picked up Kurt's bag and headed towards the truck. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "I guess you passed."

"Good. I'm gonna miss you. Text me when you get there."

"It's only for two days. Really one and a half. I'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"Still too long." Blaine was very aware of Burt watching them from the truck, so he only gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, but he whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to jerk off every night to my dreams of making love to you. I can't wait for you to make my dreams a reality."

Kurt's pulse quickened slightly as the powerful feeling from returned. He gave Blaine a sultry look.

"Sweet dreams then." Kurt turned and walked towards the truck with an extra switch in his hips.

Blaine's jaw dropped. Kurt sexy flirting? Maybe they were closer to sex than he'd thought.

Blaine waved as Burt pulled off. He waited until the truck was out of sight before heading back to his room. He took out his laptop and pulled up an encrypted site. He typed in his password and smiled when a map appeared with a red dot moving slowly down US-33 towards Lima.

Blaine took out his book for English class and started working on his homework, glancing from time to time at the computer screen to check Burt and Kurt's progress. After almost two hours, the red dot stopped. Blaine clicked on the dot and Kurt's home address of 415 Whitman Avenue appeared in a small box. About five minutes later, Blaine's cell phone rang with a text.

K – Made it home. CU Sunday. Love You.

B – Good. Have Fun. Love You.

Blaine logged out of the website and headed to the dining room to meet Telio for dinner.

x-x-x-x-x

"So, you wanna start training tonight?"

Blaine nodded. Maybe getting his ass kicked by Telio would curb his sexual appetite.

The two looked around the dining room and spotted Timothy sitting by himself at a table, eating and reading a book. They headed over and sat down before Timothy realized what was happening.

Timothy looked at them nervously. "Uh…hi."

"Mind if we join you?"

"Um, no."

"Good."

Blaine and Telio ate in silence while Timothy waited anxiously. Finally Blaine spoke.

"So, explain what you meant yesterday."

"What I meant about what?"

Blaine sat back, crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee. Telio suppressed a smile.

Like father, like son.

"What you meant by asking if I was sure my family is not involved in drugs."

"Oh." Timothy looked down at the table.

Blaine's eyes narrowed and his voice turned demanding. "Timothy, tell me what you know."

"I…it's just…I mean…I don't really know anything. Someone just told me…I mean, it's not like he's reliable. He was probably high when he said it."

"Said what?"

Timothy looked up at the tone of Blaine's voice. He suddenly felt more scared than nervous.

"Okay…um…well, like I told you, I still stay in touch with some of my friends from that time, and my one friend… he and I were talking, and he said there was this new, really pure product on the street. The type of stuff a small town like Westerville rarely gets. I asked him where it came from and…he said this guy told him…um….told him that he got it from this other guy who said…" Timothy trailed off.

Blaine leaned forward. "Said what?"

Timothy whispered. "He said the Andersons were bringing it in. I automatically assumed it was your family, but maybe not."

Blaine sat back.

Cooper.

Shit.

He glanced at Telio. His expression said he was thinking the same thing.

Blaine looked at Timothy. "Listen to me, Timothy. You need to stop hanging out with your old friends, especially if they're still using. You can't be around people who are using. You've gotta cut them out of your life."

Timothy glared at him. "Easy for you to say. You've got tons of friends. My Dalton friends are all scared to be around me, or aren't allowed to be around me because their parents know about last year. Everyone's been told to stay away from me."

"Then we'll find you some new friends. Just stay away from people who use, Timothy. Promise me you'll stay away from them."

Timothy gave Blaine a hard look. "So…is it true? Is your family into drugs now? Maybe I should stay away from you."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out. In the meantime, please, Timothy. Stay away from people who are still using. Promise me?"

Timothy nodded. "'kay."

After dinner Blaine and Telio went to the gym. As they pulled out the floor mats, Blaine told Telio about the conversation he'd overheard a few months ago and about the New York numbers on Cooper's cell phone.

"But it sounded like he wanted to get rid of the shipment. He said it was a one time thing."

"Well, maybe whoever he sold the drugs to turned around and distributed them in town. On the one hand, it's good that he didn't sell them to anyone in New York, but at the same time, selling in Ohio is going to get him killed by your dad."

"Selling drugs period is going to get him killed by my dad, plus the doing business in Ohio." Blaine sighed heavily. "Come on. Beat the shit out of me."

They spared for an hour. Mario had insisted that both Blaine and Cooper learn the basics of self-defense, but Telio's training had been far more intensive and specialized. He knew various forms of karate and hand-to-hand combat. He was an expert marksman, could handle a knife, and had even spent several months training with a mob assassin. At one point, Anastasia tried to put an end to Telio's training. She didn't like the idea of turning a young boy into a trained killing machine, but Telio loved the training. He was naturally gifted, and he loved the strength and confidence that came from knowing how to protect himself. He just wished he'd had the training sooner. Maybe he could have protected his mother and saved his father.

They stopped when Blaine finally managed to successfully slip out of Telio's hold and flip himself out of his reach.

Telio grinned approvingly. "Good, good. It's all coming back to you. You have the skills, you just need to start practicing again. We should definitely start working out twice a week."

They grabbed their water bottles and sat down on the bleachers. Blaine took out his phone and pulled up the tracking site. Kurt was still at home.

"Are you tracking him?"

Blaine didn't even look up. "Yeah."

Telio simply nodded. He had figured as much when he noticed the bracelet on Kurt's wrist.

"Does he know?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Do you think that's right?"

Blaine glared at him. "I don't care if it's right. I can't protect him if I don't know where he is."

"Like father, like son."

Blaine turned angry. "Don't say that. That's not true."

"Of course it's true. I've seen how you look at him. I've seen that look before. I guess it's good that you plan to introduce Kurt to your mom. Maybe she can prepare him for the life he's in for."

"Shut up."

Telio put his hands up. "Hey look, I don't give a fuck. The way you Anderson men treat your women…men is your business."

"So, you're telling me that if you ever manned up and talked to Alicia, and she became your girlfriend, you wouldn't track her?"

Telio grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "No, I wouldn't. But then again, I'm not an Anderson."

x-x-x-x-x

That night Blaine laid on his bed with his laptop open to the tracking site. The red dot hadn't moved from Kurt's home. Blaine hoped Kurt was having fun with his family. What would it be like to have a normal family? A home where there were more toys and friends, than gun and guards? He was excited about bringing Kurt home to meet his mom, but he was also worried. What if Kurt freaked out when he saw all the security? What if he decided it was too much to deal with, despite Blaine's promise to leave that world behind after graduation? What if seeing his home clued Kurt into what Blaine knew, but refused to think about?

That getting out was going to be easier said than done.

Blaine's cell phone rang. He smiled at Kurt's face on screen.

"Hey."

"Hi. I just wanted to call you before I went to bed. I meant to call earlier, but it's been nonstop since I arrived."

"So, I assume things are going well?"

"It's been great. I didn't realize how much I missed home until now. Carol cooked this great meal of all my favorites, which meant arguing with my dad about how much he was eating because most of my favorites are his favorites. And then of course, Finn…"

Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt's happy chatter. Then Kurt dropped the news.

"…so he's decided to run for Congress! I can't believe it, but he's totally serious about it. Mr. Schuester talked him into it after Coach Sue, the crazy cheerleading coach who hates the glee club, and most everything else in life, decided she was going to run on a kill the arts platform."

"Congress as in US Congress?"

"Yes! I don't know how good his chances are, but Mr. Schue and the members of the local Democratic club seem to think he has a decent shot. I am a little worried about the stress it will cause. I don't want him to have another heart attack, but his doctor has given him a clean bill of health, and I know Carol wouldn't let him do it if she didn't feel his health was strong enough."

Blaine rubbed his forehead in worry. A mobster's son dating a US Congressman's son? This couldn't be good.

"Well I better go in. I'm sitting in the backyard and the bugs are starting to notice me."

Blaine climbed off his bed and went to stand by the window. He looked up at the sky. "Are you looking at the night sky?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

There was a minute of silence before Kurt spoke again.

"I really love you, Blaine. I'm glad to be home, but I do miss you."

"I love and miss you too. I can't wait to see you on Sunday."

"I should be back by 4:00 pm."

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Blaine sat down on the bed and stared at the red dot for moment before logging out of the site and lying down.

He fell into a restless sleep as his mind refused to calm, and his body ached with warning.

* * *

Saturday morning, Blaine watched the red dot travel to 1236 East Main Street, the address for Hummel Tire & Lube. Once it stopped moving, he picked up his cell phone.

"What do you want, squirt? I'm busy."

"Nice way to greet your brother."

"What do you want?"

"How are you? What are you up to?"

"Seriously? You called to chat? Don't you have homework to do, or some song to sing?"

"Did you ever get your boxes moved?"

"What?"

"Did you get your boxes moved? You know. The ones that needed to be moved by Tuesday."

Silence.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper?"

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"I just wanted to make sure things got moved. I mean, I know its been a couple of weeks, but…"

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble. Dad would be very upset if those boxes were still…stacked up. They don't belong here."

Silence.

"Cooper?"

"Yeah, I got them moved."

"Okay. Well, that's good." Blaine waited a moment before continuing.

"Are there anymore boxes?"

Silence.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper? Look, I don't think you should pack anymore boxes. You managed to move those before dad found out. Don't push your luck."

Silence.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper!"

"Fuck off, Blaine."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay. This was the hardest chapter to write to date because this is the chapter where things finally start happening. **_

_**Kurt and Blaine finally have sex. Nothing non-consensual, but maybe triggers for rape? Maybe? A little? I don't know, but let's go with that just to be safe. **_

_**There's also two murders, but not of main characters.**_

* * *

_My love, my need  
Tonight I feel so tight  
My love, my need  
Tonight just how I like  
I know you know what exactly's on my mind  
I can't help myself  
Part of how I feel tonight_

_My Need by Janet Jackson_

Chapter 9

By Sunday afternoon Blaine was a wreck. He couldn't wait for Kurt to return. Despite jerking off twice Sunday morning, his cock remained semi-hard. His mouth craved the taste of Kurt's lips and tongue, while his fingers itched to touch Kurt's skin. His body ached to be close to him, on top of him, inside him. His head was full of fantasies that ranged from running his tongue all over Kurt's naked body before slowly making love to him, to tearing his clothes off and fucking him senseless. Mostly the latter.

He wasn't sure what had brought on this new fierce, sexual hunger, but he was desperate for relief. The only cause he could pinpoint was stress. Stress about what Timothy had said, his brother's activities and what they might lead to, plus what it could mean for his own future had Blaine worked up and frustrated. He didn't want to care about Cooper's bullshit, but he couldn't shake his concern. Cooper's actions could put their family in danger and it pissed him off that Cooper either didn't realize that, or didn't care. And who was he getting high grade cocaine from? The purer the drug, the more dangerous the source. Plus the greater the demand, the higher the price, the higher the chance of getting noticed by other dealers who wouldn't appreciate the new competition, not to mention the cops. Cooper was playing with a fire that could burn him alive.

And leave Blaine to clean up the mess.

Which brought up a bigger issue.

Should he tell his father?

He really wanted to stay out of it, but if Cooper was selling drugs, his father needed to know. If he was doing business in New York, his father definitely needed to know. But despite their strained relationship, Blaine hated the idea of snitching on his brother. He would be doing exactly what Cooper feared most. Proving that he was the better son. The smarter one. The one who should be in charge one day. If he said something, Cooper would view it as both a betrayal and a play to push him aside so Blaine could take over. But if he said nothing and something happened…

Blaine closed his eyes and clenched his fists as both anger and sexual arousal flooded his mind and his cock.

Fuck.

He looked around the library to see if anyone was paying attention before pulling up the tracking site on his laptop. He stared at the red dot, frozen at Kurt's home address. Shit. Kurt hadn't left Lima yet, but maybe that was a good thing. He could try to kill his sexual tension before Kurt returned. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Telio.

B – You wanna work out?

T – Sure

B- Gym in 20 minutes

x-x-x-x-x

Telio studied Blaine closely as he entered the gym. Something was definitely wrong…and new.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Telio looked him up and down. Why did Blaine look…taller, stronger?

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just get to work."

Five minutes in and Telio knew something was definitely wrong. Blaine's grasp was stronger, his punches harder, his movements quicker. It was like he had improved 150% since their last session. Telio decided to stop operating in practice mode and to take it up a notch. He increased his speed and the force of his punches. Blaine matched him, his eyes focused, his face twisted in determination and anger.

And suddenly they were fighting for real.

Blaine caught Telio's jaw with a ferocious right hook that rattled Telio's face. Telio returned fire with five successive punches to Blaine's stomach. Blaine fell back, but quickly flipped himself up and launched a kick that landed on Telio's shoulder. Telio grabbed his foot and flipped him to the floor. Blaine jumped up again and ran straight at him, fists flying. They fell to the floor and rolled over and over, each struggling to pin the other. Telio threw Blaine off and jumped up, but Blaine didn't miss a beat. He grabbed Telio's arm and flipped him, but Telio was quick. He jumped up and returned the move, flipping Blaine to his stomach and managing to pin him before he could get away. He pulled Blaine's hands behind his back and held them there with one hand, while his arm wrapped around Blaine's neck, forcing his head back in a tight choke hold.

"I see you came to play."

"Let go!"

"Not until you calm down and relax."

"Get off me!"

"No. Calm down and relax. Relax your body into my grip."

"No!"

"Blaine…"

"Fuck you!"

Telio tightened his hold, partially cutting off Blaine's ability to breathe.

"You know I could kill you like this, right? It would be easy. I also know how to hide your body and disappear. Even your father would never find me. I know the Andersons too well."

Blaine was beginning to wheeze.

"Relax your body, Blaine."

Struggling to breathe made it harder to relax, but Blaine managed to let go and give in to Telio's hold. Telio released his neck and jumped off of him. Blaine rolled to his back and coughed as his body struggled to take in air. Telio grabbed their water bottles and collapsed on his back next to Blaine. The two lay in silence for several minutes before sitting up to take long gulps of water. Telio's eyes never left Blaine's face.

"You have to tell your dad about Cooper's drug dealing."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't have to tell him anything. It's not my problem."

"Of course it's your problem. Drugs attract attention. Cooper could single-handedly destroy your entire family."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"How could you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. Do you ever stop and think about the fact that the business you are so fucking eager to join is made up of criminals and murderers? I mean seriously, Telio? Is that really what you want because I don't."

"So you just want it to all come crashing down? You want your father to go to jail? What would happen to your mother? Hell, what would happen to us?"

"We'd have a normal life, like normal people, instead of being surrounded by guns, and security, and having to always check over our shoulder. I'm sick of this shit."

Telio was quiet for a moment, eyes narrowed as his mind churned towards clarity.

"This is about Kurt, isn't it?"

Blaine said nothing, but his cock twitched in his pants.

Telio shook his head angrily. "I can't believe this shit. I knew this was a mistake. I never should have let you go down this road. Having your dick up his ass is fucking up your head!"

"Shut up."

"Let me make sure I understand your fucked up thinking. You don't wanna tell your father about Cooper because you're scared that will be the final straw leading your father to officially announce that you're next in line, despite the fact that everybody already knows you will take over some day. Oh, but wait. You'd be willing to let your brother destroy your family to ensure that you don't have to take over, and for what? Because of a promise you made to Kurt that you never should have made in the first place."

"You know what, Telio? Since you're so concerned about the future of the family, why don't you tell my dad? Better yet, why don't you become the fucking boss! How about that?"

"I'd trade with you in a heartbeat, but I know my place, and I keep it."

Blaine's anger receded a bit. "Your place? You're a member of this family, Telio. You're my brother."

Telio shook his head. "No, I'm not. You have a brother. I'm…I'm just…I don't know what I am, but it's not my place to tell your dad anything. I don't report on you, and I'm not gonna report on Cooper, but you have to, Blaine. You have to before something bad happens. If you don't, Cooper could destroy everything, or worse…pull us into a war. Tell your dad before it's too late."

* * *

Kurt hummed as he watched the landscape passing by. How different things were from 3 months ago when he was on his way to Dalton. Then he'd been nervous and worried about his decision to enroll. Now he had friends, membership in a glee club that actually appreciated his presence, a handsome boyfriend he couldn't wait to return to, and he even had a matchmaker project to work on. He was determined to help Telio talk to Alicia. It turned out Alicia was friends with Courtney, the girl Doug liked. Kurt was hoping to arrange a casual meet up at the Westerville Coffee House.

"So," said Burt, "we never really had a chance to talk about this Blaine kid. How long you two been hanging out?"

No, they hadn't had a chance to talk about Blaine, and that had been by Kurt's design. He didn't want his dad asking too many questions. Kurt had managed to keep most of the weekend's conversation focused on his dad's pending congressional campaign.

"Well, we've been friends since I arrived. I'm not exactly sure when things turned serious. It just happened gradually."

"Where's he from?"

"Westerville."

"What's his parents do?"

"His mom stays home, and his dad is in construction." That wasn't a lie. It really wasn't.

"Okay, well at the risk of sounding like a broken record, I'd like to remind you to be careful. Remember what I told you. Sex is fun and it feels great, but it does something to you. To your heart, so don't throw yourself around like you don't matter because you matter, Kurt."

"But," Kurt started hesitantly, "it's also a way to connect to another person, right? An expression of love?"

Burt gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. He glanced at Kurt and waited a moment before answering.

"Yes. When you're ready it is a beautiful way to connect to another person, but…just make sure you're ready and that the person deserves you and truly loves you as much as you love them. Don't rush into anything."

Kurt nodded and stared out the window for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Skylar was scared.

Cooper didn't look good. He was sweaty, agitated, and talking too fast. How much shit had he snorted today?

"Look, Dougie. My buyer is expecting the pure grade shit. Not this fucking baby powder you're trying to pass off on me. Do I look like a fucking idiot? Why are you holding out on me, huh? Why?"

Dougie was a small guy with a shaved head and tattoos covering almost every part of his body. He shook his head.

"Look man, I told you. This is what he gave me. This is all I got. You want it or not?"

"This is not what my buyer is expecting! What the fuck is wrong with you? Where's the good shit? The shit from before!"

"It ain't my fault! My boss got a higher price than what you were offering, so he took it. Sold it to somebody else."

Cooper was losing it.

Alan out of New York had proved to be an excellent customer. They'd done several buys over the last few weeks, and his recent order was a big one.

"_Are you sure you can fill this, Cooper? The people I'm passing it along to do not take unfulfilled orders or missed shipments lightly."_

"_I can handle it," Cooper had answered with drug induced confidence._

And now this jackass was fucking with him.

"A higher price? A higher price? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know who I am? Huh? Do ya? Do you know how fucking rich I am? What the fuck?"

"Look man, I didn't think…"

Cooper was screaming. "You didn't think! You didn't think! You dumb motherfucker! You didn't ask! I would have paid your fucking price! Why didn't you ask?"

Dougie stepped back as did the two guys with him. Cooper was shaking and breathing too hard, his eyes wild and unfocused. Dougie decided it was time to get the hell out of there.

"Look asshole, we're through. If you want this shit, pay me and I'll be on my way. If not, fine, but I don't wanna hear from your stupid ass ever again!"

Skylar laid his hand on Cooper's arm. "Cooper, let's just go. We'll find someone else. Let's go."

Cooper shrugged off Skylar's hand. "Stupid? You think I'm stupid? I'm not fucking stupid!"

It happened in an instant.

Cooper pulled his gun and shot Dougie.

One guy dove behind a car and started shooting, while the other hit the ground and scrambled towards the alleyway. Cooper shot Dougie four more times before Skylar managed to pull him away and push him to the ground behind the SUV, but Cooper was out of control. He jumped up and kept firing.

"Stupid! You think I'm stupid! I may be stupid, but you're dead motherfucker!"

"Cooper! Stop it! Get down!"

Cooper kept firing at the guy behind the car, finally killing him.

And just like that it was silent.

Cooper stood there looking crazed with a small smile on his face. Skylar opened the car door and pushed him inside. He grabbed the box of cocaine from Dougie's car, placed it in the back of the SUV and sped away.

Leaving two men dead on the ground.

And two witnesses.

* * *

Blaine watched the red dot travelling closer and closer to Dalton with growing anticipation and worried fear. He'd hoped fighting with Telio would take the edge off and relieve his sexual tension, but instead their conversation had left him feeling more stressed and confused. Telio was right. He needed to tell his dad about Cooper, but in doing so, would he be sealing his own fate? He'd promised Kurt that everything would be okay. That he would never be a part of his family's world. He didn't want to break that promise, and more importantly, he didn't want to put Kurt in danger.

Blaine sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. He had to pull himself together. He was losing it. The strange, dark, sexually sinister thoughts were back, and Kurt was on his way, and his cock was hard again, and…

His cell phone rang with a text.

K – Almost there. I'll take a shower and come down. Can't wait 2CU.

Blaine stared at the screen. He should tell him no, that he had to study, or meet someone, or…something.

B – Okay.

* * *

A little after 5:00 pm, Kurt arrived at Blaine's door, freshly showered and wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. He raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open and Blaine pulled him in, smashing their mouths together. Blaine's grip was firm, his kiss demanding and hungry. Kurt tried to pull back, but Blaine tightened his hold and tried to speak and kiss Kurt at the same time.

"You…have no…..idea…how much…I…missed you…gorgeous." Blaine's voice was deep and tinged with a dark current Kurt had never heard before. He tried to pull back again, but Blaine's grip grew tighter as his eyes darkened with a heavy, thick lust.

Kurt was surprised by the tremble in his own voice. Was he scared or excited?

"I-I missed you too. Are you okay?"

"From now on you ask me before you plan to leave."

Kurt nodded. "Right. We need to try to go home the same weekend."

Blaine lowered his voice and whispered in Kurt's ear. "You don't ever leave campus without my permission."

Kurt felt a strange sensation float through him. He said nothing. Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's neck.

"You can't leave without my permission. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are. Do you understand?"

Kurt slowly nodded.

"Tell me you understand, Kurt."

"I understand."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, and a hand to his cock, dragging Kurt under a fog of arousal as he palmed him through his clothes before grabbing Kurt's pants and boxers and pulling them down. The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded as Blaine maneuvered them to the bed and pushed Kurt down, pinning his hands above his head, covering him with the full weight of his body. Kurt trembled and moaned as Blaine continued to kiss his mouth, suck his neck and lick his way down his chest to swallow his cock.

Blaine sucked as if for survival, sliding his mouth up and down, warm, wet and firm. Kurt dug his nails into the bed, bent his legs, feet flat on the bed, and arched up, hoping to get more of his cock into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine suddenly pulled off and sat up. He placed his hands on Kurt's inner thighs and gently pushed. Kurt allowed his legs to fall wide, giving Blaine full view and access to his ass. Blaine bent down and darted out his tongue, licking around Kurt's asshole teasingly before flicking inside. Kurt inhaled sharply in passionate surprise.

"Blaine!"

Blaine went to work, sliding his tongue further and further in until his face was buried in Kurt's ass. Kurt trembled as Blaine worked his tongue inside, tasting, sucking and probing. When he pulled out, he gently sucked Kurt's balls into his mouth before swallowing Kurt's cock again, bobbing his head up and down for several good sucks, before moving back down to bury his tongue in his ass again. He kept this up for several minutes until Kurt was nothing but need and want beneath him. It barely registered with him when Blaine sat up and reached into the drawer of the nightstand.

Blaine poured lube all over his fingers before gently, but with no warning, sliding one finger into Kurt's ass. Kurt's eyes flew open in surprised panic. Blaine didn't say a word. He just stared at Kurt as he slid in a second finger. Kurt took a deep breath and tried to relax through the slight stretch and burn as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Blaine slid his fingers in a bit deeper and sent Kurt's mind spiraling out of control.

"Oh…Blaine…Blaine…Blaine…."

Blaine waited a minute before slowly adding a third. Kurt was moaning and shaking, his body overwhelmed by the incredible stimulation inside him. Blaine continued to twist and push his fingers inside as he messily poured lube over Kurt's cock and started stroking firm and smooth. Kurt's stuttered moans and pleas reached a crescendo until he was screaming as he fell into a powerful orgasm. Kurt was a beautiful sight. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes kept drifting open and closed as orgasmic after waves washed through him.

"You're always gorgeous, but when you cum….damn, Kurt. You're just so fucking beautiful."

And with that, Blaine leaned down and licked the cum from Kurt's stomach. Kurt watched with wide eyes that turned dark and warm with renewed arousal. A dark thrill ran through him when Blaine moved up and kissed him, purposely placing cum in his mouth with his tongue. Kurt's mind spiraled from both the act and the taste.

Blaine tucked his head by Kurt's neck and whispered in his ear, his voice rough and demanding.

"I need you. All of you. Now."

Blaine moved down and roughly pushed two fingers into Kurt's ass. Kurt squealed and sat up a little. Blaine pushed him back down and twisted his fingers before sliding in two more.

"Blaine…"

"I need you, Kurt. I need you so bad. I have to have you. Please…just let me…please…"

Blaine kissed him again, needy, desperate, and begging. Begging Kurt to say yes.

So he wouldn't be forced to just take him.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes.

_When you're ready it is a beautiful way to connect to another person, but…just make sure you're ready and that the person deserves you and truly loves you as much as you love them._

"Do you love me?"

"I love you more than anyone. More than anything. I love you…I promise I love you…and I need you…please…"

Kurt stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before he nodded and slowly spread his legs.

Blaine couldn't suppress a low growl as the lust he'd been struggling to keep in check came pouring forth. He quickly applied lube, and lined his cock up against Kurt's ready hole.

He knew he should go slow and be gentle.

But he couldn't help himself.

He pressed forward slowly and then all at once. Kurt screamed from the shock and sudden force pushing and stretching into him. Blaine pulled back and then thrust forward again, Kurt's scream ripping through him in a sick and twisted way.

"Ohhh, shit…more, gorgeous. Scream more."

Kurt cried out and clawed at Blaine's arms. "Ugh! Please! Please! Slow down! Please!"

"Can't…so good…scream for me, gorgeous. Scream for me!"

Blaine increased his quick pace, fucking in and out, hard and desperate. The deeper he sank in Kurt's ass, the more his body whined and sang. "Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…"

Kurt screamed from the intensity. He felt incredibly full, blissed out, and scared. It was too much and too fast, yet not enough all at the same time. He rose, crested, and rose some more with every thrust as his fear melted away and his body went from being overwhelmed to needing more, more, more. He moaned, grunted and dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders. Blaine was chanting Kurt's name between moans, curses, and pledges of love as he fucked into him harder, faster. Then Blaine felt the strong heat of his orgasm bolting through his body. As he screamed Kurt's name, Kurt's body tightened and exploded.

They came down slowly with long stuttered moans and mumbles until they lay panting, sticky and warm. After several minutes, Blaine rolled off of Kurt and on to his back. Kurt turned to his side, wrapped his arms around himself, and squeezed his eyes shut. His body felt loose and calm, but his mind was confused, broken, and a little lost. He felt like he was floating in space with no tether, no connection. His heart was pounding too fast. He wasn't safe. He was alone. It was dark and scary. He let out a small cry.

And then Blaine was there, pulling Kurt to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in Kurt's hair. The neediness dissolved as Kurt snuggled deep into Blaine's embrace. The lost feeling was replaced by the safe feeling of being loved and protected.

As his orgasmic fog lifted, replaced by clarity, Blaine's heart ached. He whispered brokenly in Kurt's ear.

"Kurt…I'm…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…I just…I love you so much and I needed you. Please…I'm sorry."

Kurt shushed him. "It's okay, Blaine. I'm okay."

"I didn't mean to be so rough. I promise next time…next time I'll…"

"Shhh, Blaine, stop. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous. I love you so much."

They slowly shifted and settled into each other, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest. They lay in silence, and didn't move until Kurt felt a trickle running out of his ass. He was never more grateful for Blaine's bathroom.

"I need to take a shower."

"May I join you?"

"Of course. It's your bathroom."

"Our bathroom."

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "No…your bathroom."

Blaine sat up and gently caressed Kurt's hair across his forehead. It was the first time he'd ever seen it so messy. It was cute.

"Our bathroom. I want you to stay with me."

"You mean move in with you?"

"Yes."

"Blaine…I can't move in here. We'll get in trouble. Don't you think someone will notice that you only have one bed?"

"I want you to sleep with me every night. I need you to sleep with me every night."

Kurt felt a sudden pounding in his ears, and his heart felt tight in his chest as the familiar strange sensation filled him. When Blaine curled his fingers into his bracelet, Kurt thought he might pass out. Blaine was staring into his eyes which didn't help.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and started to climb out of the bed. He stopped mid-movement and slowly laid back down.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm sore."

Blaine bent down to lean his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. He didn't want Kurt to see his satisfied expression. He loved that Kurt was sore. Sore from being fucked by him. Part of Blaine was genuinely sorry for being so rough Kurt's first time, but another part of him, a darker part, was thrilled that Kurt was sore from being thoroughly fucked. The soreness would remind Kurt who he belonged to. Blaine tried to appeal to the better side of his nature.

"I'm sorry I was so rough. I just…you felt so good, and I've been wanting you for so long. I know that's not an excuse, but it's the truth. I had to have you, Kurt. I had to. I just had to."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

Blaine pulled back a little to look into Kurt's eyes. "You do?"

"Yes."

The dark, sinister feeling returned.

"Good."

After 20 minutes, Kurt decided he couldn't wait any longer for a shower. He slowly climbed out of bed. As he stood and stretched his arms up high, Blaine stared at his finger prints on Kurt's arms and hips. As he slowly walked to the bathroom, Blaine caught a glimpse of the bruising on Kurt's thighs. He wanted to feel bad, but he didn't. The marks thrilled him.

They showered in silence, each washing the other and sharing soft kisses whenever the mood struck. When they were done, Blaine changed the sheets and made Kurt lay down on the bed while he gently massaged lotion into his skin. Within five minutes, Kurt was sound asleep.

Blaine sat down in his desk chair and watched Kurt sleep. He'd always felt responsible for Kurt, but now the feeling was stronger, deeper, almost urgent. Kurt had given himself to him completely. That was huge. A renewed sense of responsibility flowed through Blaine and he made up his mind.

He would definitely speak to his father that weekend, but not about Cooper. It was time for him to reassert his determination to stay out of the family business. If Cooper was about to implode, his father should know that he could not depend on Blaine to be the future of the family. It was time for Blaine to focus on building his own future. A future with Kurt by his side as his beautiful boyfriend, lover, and one day husband.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt and caressed his hair as he whispered in the dark.

"I love you, Kurt. Thank you for giving yourself to me. I'll make sure you never regret it."

x-x-x-x-x

Around 1:00 am, Kurt woke up and quietly climbed out of bed. He used the bathroom and searched the floor for his clothes. He didn't even get to put his shirt on before Blaine was sitting up in bed staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get back to my room."

"I told you I wanted you to stay."

Kurt sighed. "I know, and I would love to stay, but I can't. You know that. I'm probably already in trouble. They usually check the rooms Sunday evening to make sure everyone's back from the weekend. Hopefully Doug covered for me." Kurt pulled on his shirt. Blaine jumped up from the bed and walked over to him. He gently curled his fingers into Kurt's bracelet, his eyes dark and determined.

"I want you to stay, Kurt."

"Blaine…"

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

The tone of Blaine's voice cut through Kurt, while Blaine's eyes burned into his. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's neck. "I need you to stay."

Kurt wasn't sure why, but he felt a sudden urge to do what Blaine wanted. He slowly nodded his head.

"Okay."

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt off and led him to bed. Kurt laid down on his back with Blaine covering him.

"Perhaps I need to tie you to the bed to make sure you don't runaway in the middle of the night."

Kurt shivered a little as his cock hardened. Blaine didn't miss either reaction.

"Would you like that, Kurt? Being tied to my bed."

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine smiled.

"I'll remember that."

He leaned down and kissed Kurt gently, his tongue lazily exploring his mouth before kissing his neck and chest. He gently teased, licked and nipped Kurt's right nipple, while rubbing his thumb across the left. Soon Kurt was wriggling around and whimpering. Blaine continued for a minute more before whispering in Kurt's ear.

"I promise to control myself this time."

All too quickly Kurt was groaning in pleasure as Blaine's fingers worked him open. His ass was still sore from earlier, but he was ready for more. He wanted to feel Blaine inside him again.

Blaine kept his promise, pushing into Kurt slowly, controlling his urge to fuck into him. He moved in and out gently while whispering pledges and promises of love and protection.

"I love you so much, gorgeous, and I promise…me and you, you and me. Always. Always, Kurt. I'll love you always, and I'll protect you. I promise. You'll never be alone again. You're mine and I love you."

Kurt didn't speak, but he couldn't stop his tears.

"Say you'll always be mine, Kurt. Say you'll always love me."

"I'll always love you, Blaine. Always."

Blaine came hard, but quietly. He pulled out and immediately swallowed Kurt's cock, quickly bringing him to a hard orgasm of his own.

Kurt thought about showering again, but sleep won. Blaine drifted off as well.

And dreamed of Kurt tied to his bed.

* * *

Kurt returned to his room around 5:00 am Monday morning. He planned to just stay up, but he made the mistake of laying down on his bed and ended up falling asleep. Doug woke him up at 7:20 am.

"Hey, you'd better move if you want breakfast."

Kurt glared at him, hating his presence at that moment.

Doug smirked at him. "Maybe if you didn't stay out until all hours of the night."

Kurt rolled over. "Oh, shut up."

By third period history class, Kurt was somewhat pulled together, but he would definitely have to review someone else's class notes for his first two classes. He'd felt dazed and a little lost all morning. Blaine had texted him that he wouldn't be at breakfast, and for some reason that threw Kurt off. He felt a longing inside him despite having spent the entire night wrapped in Blaine's arms. When Blaine walked into history class, Kurt felt a strong jolt in his chest. Blaine smiled at him and sat down. Kurt instantly felt better. Grounded.

For the first time in weeks, Kurt was able to fully concentrate in history class since Blaine seemed fascinated by the teacher's lecture. No mind-altering staring. Once class was over, Blaine waited for Kurt as usual and they headed towards their next class, but halfway there Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. He locked the door and pushed Kurt up against the wall. He started rubbing Kurt's cock through his pants as he whispered in his ear.

"You look cute today. And by cute I mean dirty cute."

Kurt moaned as his cock went from cotton soft to stone in seconds. "Blaine….stop….class…"

But Blaine didn't stop. Instead he unzipped Kurt's pants and slipped his hand inside. He ran his fingers lightly down Kurt's cock and gently fondled his balls before withdrawing his hand and pressing two fingers against Kurt's lips.

"Suck them well, or else it's gonna hurt."

Kurt obediently opened his mouth and sucked his fingers as wet as possible as he realized what was about to happen. He knew he should protest or try to stop him, but he wanted this, needed this. Blaine had lit a new hunger in him that craved satisfaction.

Blaine pulled Kurt's pants and boxers down just a bit and roughly slipped the two fingers into his ass. Kurt gasped and groaned as he leaned against Blaine, digging his nails into his shoulders. Blaine started sucking his neck as he darted his fingers in and out of his ass before adding a third and then the fourth. Kurt was sinking fast, despite his attempts to stay afloat.

"Blaine…ugh….stop…ohhhh…we have…we have…ohhh…"

Blaine pushed and twisted in Kurt's ass for another minute before pulling out. He pulled Kurt's boxers and pants up, tucked in his shirt, and buttoned and zipped his pants. Kurt was breathing hard, his face was red, and his eyes glazed. Blaine smiled wickedly.

"Hurry along, Kurt. You have class." He walked out leaving Kurt hot, hard, and hungry.

Kurt made it to class just as the bell rang. He sat down gingerly, pulled out his notebook and zoned out, his mind consumed with the renewed soft throb in his ass.

* * *

Telio quickly figured out that Kurt and Blaine had finally done the deed. Both boys were more relaxed and confident. The looks between them were so smoldering, Telio expected the air between them to burst into flames. But the most telling sign was his training sessions with Blaine. Overnight Blaine had turned into a beast. His punches were quick and hard, his kicks fast and direct, and his overall physicality was stronger, tougher, faster. A switch inside Blaine's mind and body had flipped on. He had someone precious to protect and he wanted to be ready.

Despite his protests, Kurt found himself sleeping in Blaine's room every night. He always returned to his own room after class to change before dinner. They would go to the library to study and do homework, and then Kurt would go back to his room to shower and change for bed. Doug didn't say anything about Kurt's new schedule. He was too engrossed in his own growing relationship with Courtney. The two were on the phone constantly.

They made love every night that week. Blaine found it easier to take his time and move slowly, while Kurt grew more confident in his body's ability to handle Blaine's size. Kurt had no real point of comparison, but he was sure Blaine was very, very well endowed. More so than other boys. Discrete glances in the shower after gym confirmed his suspicions. Even soft, Blaine was a hell of a lot bigger than anyone Kurt checked out.

By Thursday night, Kurt's ass was sore. Blaine sensed this and announced they would just cuddle together, despite Blaine leaving tomorrow for home. Kurt felt like crying.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, but I think this will be my last weekend going home for a while."

"Really? I thought you had to go home every four weeks for that meeting."

"Yeah, well, I plan to talk to my father about that. It doesn't make sense for me to be there. I'm not a part of the family business, so why do I need to be there?"

"But you should still go home to see your mom."

"I know. I'll do that a different weekend. A weekend when you can come with me."

"I can't wait to go home with you next week. I look forward to meeting your mom."

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I want her to meet the boy that has made me the happiest guy alive."

Kurt smiled and snuggled closer to Blaine. "You make me happy too. I never thought things could ever be so perfect, but they are. Everything's perfect."

Blaine stared at the ceiling in silence.

* * *

Burt and Carol sat on the couch in their living room listening carefully to Federal Agent Fred Barkley. It was all so shocking and frightening. Carol turned to Burt, her face lined with worry, fear in her eyes.

"I don't want you working late anymore. What if they had decided to…I don't know? Come in the shop or something. You could have been killed!"

Burt sighed heavily and patted her hand. "Now, let's not get too worked up over this. I've had the shop in that location for over 20 years with no problems. Let's not have a kneejerk reaction to this."

Carol shook her head angrily. "But things have changed in 20 years, Burt. Lima's not the town it used to be."

Agent Barkely nodded in agreement. "I don't want to add alarm to an already scary situation, but your wife is right, Mr. Hummel. Drugs are increasingly becoming quite a problem in this part of Central Ohio. Interstate 75 makes it easy to get them in and out, and despite the fairly quiet reputation of the Midwest, we have several notorious criminals in our area. The usual places like New York, Chicago, and LA are too hot. Criminals are looking for places where they can blend in and lie low. The Midwest has become very attractive."

Burt took off his baseball cap and rubbed his head. "I never go back there. Got no reason to. Our dumpsters are on the other side of the building. I forgot you could even drive back there. Who did you say discovered the bodies?"

Agent Barkely looked a bit uncomfortable. "We received an anonymous call."

Carol frowned. "So that means someone either stumbled on them, or knew about it."

Agent Barkely said nothing. He glanced at the pictures of Finn and Kurt on the mantle.

"You have sons?"

Burt nodded. "Two boys. Juniors in high school."

"They attend McKinley?"

"Finn does, but our other son, Kurt, attends Dalton Academy up by Westerville."

Agent Barkley leaned forward. "Really? Any reason for the different schools?"

Burt's eyes clouded with slight sadness. It still bothered him that Kurt was basically forced to leave home.

"My son experienced some pretty extreme bullying at McKinley. We thought it best for him to go to Dalton. Better kids, better environment."

Agent Barkely suppressed a smirk. _Better kids my ass. Nothing but spoiled rich brats with money, a sense of entitlement, and parents who pay their way out of their fuck ups._

He stood up. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and brief you on the situation. I suggest you continue staying out of that area. Just because a shooting went down there doesn't mean they won't continue to use that spot. Know that we'll be watching."

Carol gave him a quizzical look. "You said you're with the FBI. Isn't local drug dealing a local police matter?"

Agent Barkely looked uncomfortable again. "The local department called us for help. They're not as experienced dealing with these matters as we are."

Burt looked suspicious. "The FBI helps local police with local drug problems?"

Agent Barkely said nothing. Burt and Carol looked at each other.

"Agent," began Carol, "exactly who was murdered in that alley? These weren't random drug dealers, were they?"

Agent Barkely looked between the two of them.

"Good luck with your congressional campaign, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

_**Reviews make me happy and help me keep going.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter primarily covers Blaine's weekend at home and is the last chapter of Part I.**_

_**Clues and setting the stage for hell to break loose.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Skylar sat on the couch staring at the wall, his gun resting beside him. Over the past few days a thousand different escape scenarios had crossed his mind, but he was still sitting there. He'd come to the conclusion that despite everything, he didn't want to leave. He loved Cooper. He couldn't just bail on him now, plus Cooper needed him. He would stay and they would figure it out.

They'd been holed up at Skylar's place since the shooting. Cooper needed time to come down off the extreme high he was on from both the cocaine and the murders. Once he crashed, he crashed hard, sleeping for days while Skylar fretted over him like a mother over a child. Once Cooper was awake and wanted to leave, Skylar talked him out of it, terrified he would be shot the moment he stepped on to the street.

Especially since they now knew exactly who Cooper had killed.

It turned out Dougie wasn't some random dough boy. He was actually Douglass Mason, nephew of Dirk Mason, a fairly big drug king out of Toledo. The news had sent Skylar towards a nervous breakdown, while Cooper wanted to snort every ounce of the coke they had taken from Dougie.

Which was another problem.

They had officially stolen coke from a drug king.

Skylar figured they had about a month before they would be shot dead or kidnapped and taken to Dirk to be tortured before being shot dead, but Cooper didn't seem worried. As a matter of fact, he was very nonchalant about the entire thing.

"Cooper, do you have any idea how much shit we're in? We killed the nephew of a drug king! And we fucking stole his coke! How long do you think it will be before Dirk comes looking for us? We need to get out of Ohio!"

Cooper laughed. "Relax. He wouldn't dare come after me. He's not gonna fuck with an Anderson. As far as he knows my father authorized the deal. He's not gonna just shoot the son of Mario Anderson."

"If Dirk doesn't kill us, your father will."

"No he won't. I have a plan."

Skylar closed his eyes. A plan. Great. Another fucking plan. "What is it?"

"You and I are going to attend the next Anderson family dinner where I will make the case for the Andersons to move into the drug game. Think of it as my coming out party, but different from my brother." Cooper laughed.

"What?"

"We're going to the next dinner. I'm not hiding this anymore. Look, we've made an excellent connection on the east coast that likes our product and a couple other dealers are interested. We've made close to a million dollars in a little over a month, not to mention the money we've been making off the few kilos we've been spreading around Westerville. Yes, the Dougie thing was an unfortunate hiccup, but we're doing really well. We're making money. This is a viable business, and it proves I know what I'm doing. It proves I can handle business."

"But we've done all this behind your father's back! I don't think he's going to be impressed. I think he's going to be pissed, especially when he finds out that Alan is from New Jersey. I don't care what you say. New Jersey is too close to New York."

"I never made a deal with anyone to stay out of New York. That was my father and grandfather's ancient treaty shit. I represent a new generation."

Skylar walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of brandy off the shelf. He poured himself a large glass and took a long sip. The smooth, warm taste burned going down, but felt comforting all the same.

"Okay, fine. You go to the dinner and talk to your dad. Maybe this crazy plan will work and he'll protect us from Dirk. We really don't have a choice. Without him we're sitting ducks."

Cooper grinned. "Exactly."

"But," continued Skylar, "I don't think I should go. I know your family's rules. Only your father can invite someone to attend. I'd better not go."

"Nonsense. You're my business partner and confidant. You deserve to be there."

"I don't wanna overstep my bounds. Your father doesn't exactly like me much."

"I don't care. You're coming. If Blaine can have Telio at the table, I can have you."

Skylar burned at the thought of Telio getting to attend. He took another sip of brandy and thought about it. He doubted Mario was going to be impressed. If anything he would be furious, but the idea of wandering around with no protection, waiting for Dirk to strike, was very unappealing. At least with Mario they had a chance of staying alive.

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Blaine was anxious to get home. He was ready to have a serious conversation with his father. He knew it wouldn't go over well, but he didn't care. Nothing he planned to say should come as a surprise. He did feel a little guilty about Telio. All of Telio's hopes for a significant role within the organization depended upon Blaine. Blaine decided he would tell his father that Telio deserved a crew of his own once they graduated. He shouldn't have to work to get that position. He'd already earned it.

As they turned into the drive and slowed up for the gate to open, Blaine frowned at the sight of the armed men. He hoped they would be gone for Kurt's visit next weekend.

Telio pulled in behind a black Porsche SUV. "Isn't that Skylar's car?"

Blaine shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

Telio shook his head. Observe everything was his motto. As they passed the car, Telio stopped to look a little closer. It was the same car Skylar always drove except this one was brand new. Why the brand new car? More importantly, why was Skylar there on family dinner night?

The moment they entered the house, both could tell something was wrong. The air was thick with tension. Blaine's mother hugged him too tight, her face twisted with worry.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Anastasia shook her head. "I don't really know, but things aren't right. Something either has happened, or is about to happen."

Blaine and Telio looked at each other, but said nothing.

45 minutes later Blaine came downstairs to find his brother and a very nervous Skylar sitting in the living room. He stared at his brother in surprise. Cooper was clean shaven, had gotten a haircut, and was wearing a crisp, casual, tailored black suit. His eyes were clear and focused. He looked great.

"What's up, squirt?"

"Hi. You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Hi ya, Blaine." Skylar was dressed similar to Cooper.

"Hi. Are you staying for dinner?"

At that moment Telio walked into the room. "Hey."

Skylar looked at Telio, but didn't say anything. Cooper looked Telio up and down. Shit. Was the kid on steroids? "Hi Telio. Still following around after my brother I see."

Blaine bristled at the comment, but Telio remained unfazed. "Yep."

Skylar smiled meanly. "Kind of like a dog."

Blaine glared at Skylar. "Shut up!"

Telio smiled. "Yep. A dog with a hell of a bite, so you'd better watch yourself."

Skylar was about to say something else when Anastasia entered the room.

"Boys it's time to be seated for dinner." She looked at Skylar. "Skylar, it was nice seeing you again, but you'll have to excuse us. My apologies." She shot a look at Cooper. Why on earth would he have Skylar visit on family dinner night?

Cooper spoke up. "Skylar is staying for dinner."

Anastasia looked surprised. "Oh. Did your father invite him? He didn't mention…"

Cooper spoke confidently. "I'm inviting him."

Anastasia slowly shook her head. "Cooper…Skylar, I don't mean to be rude, but no one is allowed at the monthly family dinner except family, and only…" Skylar rudely interrupted, pointing at Telio.

"He's not family."

Anastasia was shocked. "Yes he is. Not that it's any of your concern."

Cooper slapped Skylar on the back. "Skylar is my dearest friend and future consigliere. He needs to start attending these dinners with me."

Anastasia sighed tiredly. "Cooper, please. Now is not the time for this. You can speak with your father about it later. Please see Skylar out and come take your seat."

"He's staying."

Blaine was getting more and more pissed by the minute, especially as he noticed the weary look on his mother's face.

"Coop, you know the rules. Get him outta here."

"Oh, and are you in charge now? Did I miss a meeting?"

Skylar was looking at Telio, his jealousy eating at him.

"Do you actually sit at the table, or does Blaine fix a bowl for you?"

"You asshole!" Blaine shoved Skylar sending him stumbling back a few feet. Skylar steadied himself and went to shove Blaine back, but Telio grabbed Blaine and pulled him back and behind him. Cooper grabbed Skylar and pulled him away from Telio. He knew what Telio was capable of and he needed Skylar alive. All four started yelling at each other which caused Anastasia to start yelling.

"All of you stop it! Stop it right now!"

"What is going on?"

Mario's voice boomed large and loud bringing everyone to silence. Anastasia turned to her husband.

"I'm sorry. There was a misunderstanding regarding dinner. Everything is ready. We can eat."

Mario stared into her eyes and frowned at her visible stress. He'd been neglecting his wife. Now was not a good time, but maybe he could take her away for a few days after his business trip. Mario gently cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Go see to our other guests, my love. I'll speak to the boys."

Mario turned on the four young men, his eyes flashing with anger.

"What is the problem?" He looked at Skylar. "What are you doing here?"

Cooper spoke up quickly. "I invited him to dinner."

"Oh, really? With what authority?"

Cooper felt a little less confident under his father's piercing gaze, but he held his ground.

"I think it's time for Skylar to start attending these meetings. When I'm in charge he's going to be my consigliere, so I think…"

"I wasn't aware I was dead."

"No, sir. Of course not. I just…"

Mario turned to Skylar. "Get out."

"Dad…"

"We'll discuss this later, Cooper. Skylar leave."

Skylar headed towards the door, but Cooper stopped him.

"No! Wait a minute! This isn't fair. Why does Telio get to attend family dinners, but Skylar can't?"

"Because Telio is family."

Telio's eyes grew wide. Blaine couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he'd ever seen Telio look truly surprised.

"No, he's not! He's a homeless kid whose dad you got killed."

Mario's expression turned blank, completely unreadable. His body relaxed and his eyes narrowed.

Quiet rage.

"We have guests waiting. We will finish this conversation after dinner. Skylar, get out before I have you thrown out."

Skylar headed towards the door.

Mario, Blaine, and Telio started heading towards the dining room.

Cooper couldn't let it go.

He wasn't even high.

Just stupid.

"No, dad. We'll finish this conversation now!"

Blaine, Telio, and Mario stopped and turned around. Luther, who had been watching everything from the doorway, finally felt the need to step in. He took Cooper by the arm.

"Cooper, now is not the time. You're only making things worse for yourself. Just come to dinner."

"No! Now is the time! That's been the fucking problem all along! I've been waiting for the right time to bring it up, or for you to bring it up, but no one ever does! I wanna talk about it now!"

Fear surged through Blaine.

Conjecture and speculation was one thing. He didn't want the words actually said out loud. That would make it real. And he had promised Kurt.

Mario walked towards Cooper and stared into his eyes. His voice was quiet, but his tone reflected the rage simmering underneath.

"What exactly would you like to talk about, Cooper? Would you like to talk about how many times Luther has had to rescue you from some stupid, idiotic, scheme you've gotten yourself into? Or would you like to discuss the time you got a good man killed because of your poor decision making skills and your lack of foresight? Or…would you like to discuss your drug use?"

Cooper paled, and shook his head. "I don't…"

"Don't lie to me. Don't you dare lie to me."

A coolness settled in the room from the sharp, icy chill of Mario's voice. Mario stepped back, took a deep breath, and distractedly fixed his cufflinks. When he was finished he looked at Cooper.

"And you think I would leave my empire to you."

Mario turned and headed towards the dining room, patting Blaine on the shoulder as he passed.

Cooper stared after him before shifting his gaze to Blaine.

The two brothers stared at each other.

Cooper turned and left.

* * *

Saturday morning Kurt opened his eyes and stretched his arms and legs wide, taking advantage of Blaine's large bed before rolling over and hugging a pillow to his chest.

He hadn't planned to spend the night in Blaine's room, but when he laid down in his own bed Friday night, it just didn't feel right. The sheets weren't soft enough, the pillow not fluffy enough, and the smell was all wrong. After tossing and turning well into midnight, Kurt got up and quietly made his way to Blaine's room, hoping he didn't get caught. The moment he laid down, his entire body relaxed. He inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with Blaine's scent. He wrapped himself up in the sheets, hugged a pillow to his chest, and fell asleep in minutes.

Kurt got up to use the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he opened the cupboard under the sink and took a peek.

Yep. The gun was still there.

Kurt climbed back into bed and leaned back against the headboard. He closed his eyes and thought about the past week.

_Kurt Hummel, you are no longer a virgin. _

The thought made him smile. He'd never expected to lose his virginity in high school. Not that he'd been in a hurry, but it was nice to experience something so many of his friends had experienced, or had the option to experience. For once his high school existence felt normal instead of foreign and distant from that of his friends. His first time certainly hadn't gone as he'd imagined it, but he had no regrets. Physically he'd wanted it. Blaine was so sexy, and attractive, and something about the way he touched Kurt set his body on fire. All those little squeezes and touches had teased and tuned his body into wanting Blaine bad. Given his behavior that night, Blaine had wanted him just as much, if not more. Kurt couldn't help the tiny thrill that ran through him as he remembered how rough and urgent Blaine had been. How he'd ignored Kurt's pleas for him to slow down, instead plunging deeper and harder into his ass. No, it hadn't been what he'd imagined.

It was better.

Despite being alone with his thoughts, Kurt blushed as he felt himself harden at the memory. He felt embarrassed for enjoying Blaine's rough treatment. Wasn't he supposed to want his first time to be gentle? Well, they'd been making slow love all week and that was…nice.

But something about their first time...

There was something about being forced to just…take it.

Kurt wished he had someone to process with, but there was no one he trusted enough to talk to about something so sexual. He especially wished he understood why he'd felt so confused and disconnected immediately afterwards. The lonely feeling had choked him until Blaine wrapped his arms around him and held him, grounding him so he could breathe again.

Of course, Blaine did that all the time.

While Kurt definitely felt better and safer at Dalton than he'd ever felt at McKinley, he still couldn't shake the deep, core-penetrating fear that plagued him while at McKinley. The safety of Dalton wasn't enough, at least not yet. He was getting better, but it was like a scar, itching as it healed. One time he ran into Doug while entering the bathroom, and for just a moment he felt a head rush of fear. Doug's physical similarity to Dave still unnerved him at times. Every once in a while, too many doors slamming all at once, coupled with too many boys being louder in the halls than was allowed, and Kurt would jump and feel the familiar fear and flight response rise in his blood. Someone would accidentally jostle him, and his eyes would widen, looking for the coming blow while his mind screamed for safety.

And then Blaine would curl his fingers into Kurt's bracelet, and look into his eyes.

And the fear would drain away.

_You are mine and Andersons protect what's theirs…I promise to love and protect you. Always. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you, Kurt. Just let me love and protect you._

While everyone else had failed, Kurt had complete confidence in Blaine's promise to protect him.

Blaine would protect him because he could protect him.

Blaine had a gun.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt decided to spend the day at the library. His plan was to finish all of his homework between Saturday and Sunday morning, freeing up Sunday afternoon to spend with Blaine.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Andrew! Hi! How are you?"

Andrew looked around. "I'm fine. Is Blaine with you?"

"No, he went home for the weekend."

Andrew relaxed and sat down. Kurt was glad to see him. He'd felt like Andrew had been avoiding him.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been around. You've just been so busy with Blaine that you didn't notice."

Kurt smiled guiltily. "I guess that's true."

"So…are you guys official now?"

"If you mean officially boyfriends, yes."

Andrew nodded. "Okay. That's cool, I guess. Um…what are you doing tonight?"

Kurt shook his head. "No plans."

"Well, after dinner a bunch of us are going into town to the ice cream shop. My roommate Mike is driving and so is Chris Tanner. Wanna come along?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. This was great. Andrew mostly hung with guys from the art club. A totally different social circle than the Warblers. Kurt still wanted to expand his friendship circle.

"I'd love to."

Kurt and Andrew chatted for a few minutes more before Andrew left, promising to stop by Kurt's room at 7:00 pm. Kurt dove back into his school work with renewed zeal. He was always more productive when he had something to look forward to.

It wasn't until he was walking to the dining room for dinner that he remembered.

_You can't leave without my permission. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are._

Kurt immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed Blaine. No answer. He hung up without leaving a message. He sent a text.

_K – Hi. I'm going into town for ice cream 2night with a bunch of people. Can't wait 2CU tomorrow. I miss you._

Kurt finished dinner quickly. He wanted to have time to shower and pick the right outfit. His wardrobe was not getting much of a workout. Instead of making a fashion statement every weekend, he found himself wearing t-shirts and sweatpants. Clothes that were easy to get out of.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his cell phone rang as he was walking back to his room. A nagging voice was telling him to make sure he spoke with Blaine before going out. He was simultaneously disappointed and happy when he saw it was Rachel calling.

"Hi Rachel! How's…"

"Oh, Kurt! Thank God you answered. I am in desperate need of your help."

Rachel launched into a long story of how Mr. Schue was being totally unreasonable about solo opportunities, insisting Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana have a sing off to determine who gets a solo at regionals. Rachel needed Kurt's help to pick the perfect song.

By the time Kurt got done calming her down, and talking through 17 different song choices, he barely had enough time to shower and get dressed, and he hadn't even picked out his outfit. Doug watched him rushing around in amusement.

"Is this what girls do before dates?"

Kurt glared at him. "Well, I'm not a girl, so I don't really know, and I'm not going out on a date."

"Aren't you going out with Blaine?"

"No."

"Really?" Doug sounded very surprised.

"Yes, really." Kurt rolled his eyes and concentrated on his hair.

"Well, that's surprising and new."

Kurt stopped fussing with his hair. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just usually all Blaine, all the time. You, Blaine, and that weird kid he hangs with."

"Telio is not weird. He's just quiet."

Doug shrugged. "Whatever. I know one thing. That kid is built like a fucking tank. You should see what he can bench press in the gym."

Kurt rolled his eyes and was glad there was a knock on the door.

"Hi."

Andrew inhaled a little. Damn. Kurt was fine.

"Hi. You look great. Ready?"

"Thank you and yes. Bye Doug." Kurt walked out.

Doug looked at Andrew and shook his head. He mouthed the words, "death wish," and pointed at Andrew. Andrew shook his head.

Once there were settled in the car and on their way, Kurt decided to try calling Blaine again, but then Chris cranked the music and everyone started singing and doing dance moves. It was too loud for a phone call. Kurt sent another text.

_K – On our way into town. Hope you are having fun with your family. I'll call you when I get back. _

Kurt didn't hear his phone the rest of the evening.

* * *

Saturday morning Blaine woke feeling heavy and weighed down. Friday night's blow up had left little doubt about his father's plans for the future. Blaine couldn't imagine what Cooper had been thinking. Bringing Skylar to dinner? Challenging his father within earshot of a room full of important people? Cooper had to know his behavior would make his father furious. Why would he act so stupid? There had to be a reason. A desperate reason.

Blaine felt annoyed. Yet again he was lying around worrying about Cooper's shit, but now the shit had hit the fan. He needed to talk to his father.

After getting up and dressed, Blaine headed downstairs. Telio was devouring a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. His father was drinking coffee and scrolling a news site on his iPad. His mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning."

Telio nodded while Mario looked up and beamed at Blaine.

"Good morning, Blaine. Sleep well?"

"I guess. Where's mom?"

"She'll be resting most of the day. I think she's been doing too much. I want her to take it easy."

Blaine started to point out that his mother didn't work, either outside the home, or in it. They had a full staff. She didn't do too much, she worried too much. He decided to keep his mouth shut. It wouldn't do to piss his dad off before they talked.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

Mario stood up as Luther appeared in the doorway. "Of course you do, and I want to speak to you as well, but it will have to wait until later this afternoon. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

Mario left with Luther. Blaine sat down across from Telio who had finished eating and was staring out the windows to the expansive backyard. Telio's head was still spinning from everything that had happened the night before. It was the first time he'd ever heard Mario refer to him as family. He'd never thought of himself as family. Sure, the Andersons took him in and were good to him, but the distinction between him, Cooper, and Blaine was always clear, especially when it became his responsibility to take care of Blaine. While it didn't really change anything, it was nice to know he was thought of as family, especially by Mario.

Telio pulled himself out of his thoughts and glanced at Blaine.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Okay. Well, considering everything that happened last night, do you still wanna keep Cooper's drug dealing a secret?"

Blaine sighed. "Considering everything that happened last night, I definitely don't wanna mention Cooper's drug dealing. I don't wanna add fuel to the fire."

"The fire has already destroyed the forest, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I'm making things clear today, especially after last night. I've been telling him I don't want this for years, but tonight…tonight I'm making it official. I'm not coming home for family dinners anymore. I can't. All it does is give the illusion of interest on my part, and gives him false hope. I want a clean break. I need a clean break. I don't plan to come back for the summer either. I'll either stay at Dalton, or see if I can get an internship or job in Lima so I can be close to Kurt."

Blaine looked out the window to avoid meeting Telio's eyes, but when he finally looked up, Telio was looking at him with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Telio…I'm serious."

Telio nodded, his expression unchanged.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to tell him to give you your own crew. You shouldn't have to work your way up. You've already earned it and you're more than capable. I'll make sure he takes care of you."

Telio smiled and nodded. "Okay, Blaine. Thanks for thinking of me. Now, let's go work out."

Telio stood up and headed towards the basement.

Blaine stared after him.

Wow. He took that well.

x-x-x-x-x

After a long work out and shower, Blaine laid down to rest and ended up falling asleep.

And dreaming…

_He was trying to focus on tying his bowtie, but he kept getting distracted by Kurt's beautiful, naked, lean frame, draped seductively on the chaise lounge. The collar around Kurt's neck matched the bracelet on his wrist, and the silver within the collar matched the chain securing Kurt to the lounge._

_He forced himself to focus on fixing his tie. He liked to arrive early to meetings. It unsettled people to walk in and find him waiting._

_He walked over to Kurt who looked up at him adoringly. "Will you be gone long?"_

"_No. I'll be back soon, and when I return I'll release you. Then I will fuck you. Okay?"_

_Kurt smiled. "Yes Blaine."_

"_You understand why I keep you here, right?"_

_Kurt nodded. "To protect me and keep me safe because you love me."_

_Blaine nodded. "Exactly. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise."_

_Kurt leaned forward and mouthed at Blaine's crotch. He looked up at Blaine. "Do you have time?"_

_Blaine groaned as Kurt slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Maybe instead of making an intimidating statement by arriving early, he could make a late grand entrance. _

"_If you insist, gorgeous."_

Blaine moaned as he stroked himself in his sleep. So close…so close…so close…

Tired of knocking, Telio opened the door.

"Dude, wake up!"

Blaine sat up, eyes wild and full of surprise. He quickly pulled his hand out of his pants, but not before Telio figured out what he was up to. He cracked up laughing.

"Nice. Stop jerking off and go downstairs to the library. Your dad wants to talk to you."

Telio closed the door, but Blaine could hear him laughing as he walked away.

Blaine went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, wash his hands, and brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. _I should just give up jerking off in this house._ He ran a comb through his hair and headed downstairs.

Leaving his phone on his nightstand.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine knocked on the cracked door of the library before walking in. His father looked up and gave him a broad smile.

"Hello Blaine."

Blaine was surprised to see his father looking so casual. He always wore dress slacks and button down shirts, but today he was wearing jeans and an Ohio State t-shirt. The gel was washed from his hair, allowing it to curl, and he was barefoot. He was sitting on the couch in the corner. Blaine joined him.

Mario quietly studied his son. Blaine sat comfortably under his father's gaze. Mario was known for this. In business and with enemies he often sat silently for several minutes just staring at them, studying their face without a word. It was an intimidation move, but neither Blaine, nor his mother ever flinched under Mario's gaze, nor did it unnerve them. They just waited patiently for him to speak. Cooper couldn't stand it, often shouting at his father to stop, and it was one of the few experiences that made Telio uncomfortable, but Blaine and his mother were immune.

Mario slowly ran his eyes down Blaine's body and back up to his eyes. His son's eyes were different. A small smiled played upon Mario's lips. His son was finally fucking someone.

"So, how is school going?"

"Good. I'm on track to make honor roll again this quarter."

"Smart boy. You were always my smart boy."

Blaine felt the usual rush of pride from his father's praise.

"Still leading the Warblers?"

Blaine laughed lightly. "Well, I don't lead them. I'm not on the council."

"But you still sing all the solos, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, tell me. In between studying and singing, have you managed to find a boyfriend?"

Blaine hesitated a moment before nodding. He wondered if his mother had mentioned Kurt's planned visit.

Mario sat back and studied Blaine for a moment before asking his next question.

"Are you two intimate?"

Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that, but he figured there was no reason to lie. "Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

Blaine figured he couldn't deny it if he tried. "Yes."

Mario was silent, thoughtful about his next words, but Blaine interrupted his thoughts.

"Dad…I'm not coming home for family dinner anymore."

Mario arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"There's no reason for me to be there. I heard what you said last night, to Cooper, and that's fine if you don't wanna leave him in charge, but I'm not stepping up to take his place. I'm sorry if that leaves you in a lurch, but…I can't take over. Especially not now."

Mario said nothing. It was Blaine's turn to study his father as he wondered what he was thinking. Several minutes passed before Mario spoke.

"Blaine, you and I are very much alike in many ways. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. You and I…we're dominant personalities. We like to be in command. In charge. We enjoy controlling others. In business we force our opponents to bend to our will and do what we want, either through compromise or by other means. No matter what, Andersons always win. With our lovers it's no different, it just manifests itself differently, and sometimes…harshly. What's that saying? We always hurt the ones we love."

Mario stopped. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes drifted over to a large photo of Anastasia on his desk. His voice turned quiet.

"I don't know anything about the boy you've chosen, so my only piece of advice for you is to make sure he understands and is open to your true nature. Otherwise…you will end up breaking him, and that…that can leave scars you will spend the rest of your life trying to erase."

"Break him? What do you mean?"

"Sometimes we want things, but we can't allow ourselves to express our desires because we're scared of what it might mean, or say about us. For example…you want to be boss one day."

Blaine shook his head. "No. That's not true. I just told you I don't want this, and I meant it."

"Just like you don't want to be lead soloist of the Warblers, but you are."

"What?"

"I remember you talking to your mother one weekend last year about how you always get all the solos. Every single one. You told her it wasn't your fault because the other guys want you to sing the solos. They thrust it upon you, but you don't refuse it do you, Blaine? You don't ever argue with them or suggest someone else. You accept it. I'm guessing you choose all the songs as well and the…what do you call it? Council? Goes along with you. You accept the power they give you because deep down you want it. Just like deep down you want to take over from me one day."

Blaine shook his head, his face a mixture of confusion and denial. "No…no…that's not true. You can't compare me leading a bunch of guys in a song to leading a criminal organization. That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not. It's just an example of your true nature on a smaller level."

"No…I…no! I don't wanna be in control of anything!"

"Stop fighting the blood that runs through your veins. You are an Anderson through and through, and Andersons are strong, resilient, powerful…"

"Oh, really? So what about, Cooper, huh? He's a mess."

Mario sat back with a frown. "I never said all Andersons were smart. Your brother is a dominant, but he's reckless and undisciplined. He's very much like your great-grandfather. Ethan couldn't figure out a better way to build this empire than by using a gun. His ambition and greed got us started, but he wasn't smart and that got him killed."

The mention of his great-grandfather made Blaine think of his Grandfather Julio.

"Grandfather Julio won't let you make your gay son boss."

Mario shook his head. "I'm in charge, not him, but since you mention it, even he has come around. Cooper reminds him of his father. He's knows you're best for the family. Your being gay doesn't really matter. It's more dangerous, but in the long run it doesn't matter."

"Why is it more dangerous?"

Mario remained silent.

"Dad, why is it more dangerous?"

If he was going to make his son enter this world, he owed it to him to be honest.

"The unspoken rule is that you don't kill wives and children. You won't have a wife, you'll have a husband. A man. No one will hesitate to kill him, or worse, to hurt you."

Blaine's heart tightened in his chest and it suddenly felt harder to breathe.

Kurt.

Oh, God…

No, no, no.

He'd promised Kurt. He'd promised him he would always protect him and keep him safe.

"Look, I know the rule is that blood comes first, but I think you should groom Telio to take over. He loves this world, and he's smart, and very, very capable. He's like your son anyway so…"

Mario's voice was cold and clipped. "Telio is not my son."

"He's a member of this family! He's lived here since he was like 10!"

"Yes, but he is not my son. He's not blood."

"He might as well be!"

"No. You are my son and you are my heir."

"Cooper…"

"Never. Let me be very, very clear, Blaine. I've made up my mind and I've informed those who need to know. When the time comes, you will become boss of the Anderson family with Telio as your consigliere. I've already shared this with the heads of the other families. Cooper will never be in charge. I expect you to take care of him because he is your brother, but he will never, and is never to be in charge. That is my decision, and my word is final."

Blaine stood up and looked straight into his father's eyes. "No."

"Blaine…"

"No! I don't care what you've decided, and how dare you try to control and decide my entire life for me! I'm not taking over shit!"

"Blaine…"

"Leave me alone!"

Blaine stormed out of the library and headed to Telio's room in the basement. He burst into the room.

"Get ready! We're leaving!"

"What?"

"We're going back to school. Now!"

"Blaine…Blaine!"

Blaine was gone, headed to his room to pack. He wanted out. He had to get out. Back to Dalton, back to Kurt. He was never coming back. Never. He would stay at Dalton until graduation, and then he and Kurt would head to New York, and he'd get a job while Kurt went to that dramatic arts school he'd been talking about, and they would live in a cardboard box apartment, and eat ramen noodles, and be poor, but in love, and he would fuck the shit out of Kurt every night, and steal roses for him...

Telio stood in the doorway and watched Blaine throwing everything into his bag.

"Blaine…"

"Shut up and pack."

"We can't leave. Your mom looks forward to having dinner with just us on Saturday nights. I know you're mad and upset, but do you really wanna disappoint her?"

Blaine stopped and sat down heavily on his bed. No, he didn't want to disappoint her. Next to Kurt, she was the only other person he didn't want to disappoint.

"Fine. We leave first thing in the morning."

Telio left. Blaine fell back on to his bed.

Fuck.

He lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and reaching for his cell phone.

He'd missed two text messages.

_K – Hi. I'm going into town for ice cream 2night with a bunch of people. Can't wait 2CU tomorrow. I miss you._

_K – On our way into town. Hope you are having fun with your family. I'll call you when I get back. _

What the hell?

Blaine dialed Kurt's number. No answer.

_B – Just got your message. What people? Who are you with? I'm calling you._

_B – You need to answer your phone!_

_B – Who are you with?_

_B – Answer your phone!_

_B – Call me ASAP!_

By the fifth unanswered text message, and the fourth unanswered call, Blaine was furious. He grabbed his laptop and opened the tracking site. The red dot was still at 332 Ludlow Avenue. Graeter's Ice cream.

Who the fuck was Kurt eating ice cream with?

He started texting the Warblers to find out if Wes had arranged something.

Kurt wasn't with the Warblers.

Who the fuck was he with?

Blaine kept calling until dinner time. He forced himself to squash his anger and worry about Kurt, to smile, listen and engage his mother over dinner. As the evening progressed, he was grateful to Telio for convincing him to stay. His mother's laughter and warm smile was wonderful to see, especially after last night's drama.

And after what his father had said earlier.

His mother didn't look broken. Yes, she often looked stressed, and worried, but that was to be expected. Blaine knew his father hadn't been completely honest with her when they first met, but that was years ago. Blaine saw the way his father looked at his mother, and the way she responded to his voice and touch. There was something between them that spoke of a deep, enduring love. The kind of love he wanted with Kurt.

Kurt.

Blaine clinched his fists under the table.

Who the hell was Kurt with?

* * *

Andrew tried not to stare as Kurt licked his ice cream cone, but it was impossible not to. Kurt's tongue action with his ice cream cone was downright obscene. The fact that he was doing it very innocently, and had no idea of the raging boner he was giving Andrew and another customer sitting a few feet from them, made it all the hotter.

Kurt kept taking long, full swipes around the ice cream, shaping it within the cone, followed by tiny kitten licks to make sure it didn't drip. Andrew swallowed and tore his eyes away as he silently lectured himself.

_Kurt is taken. Taken by a boy whose family kills people. _

Andrew knew he was taking a risk by inviting Kurt out, but he liked talking to him and listening to his voice. As long as he kept his dirty thoughts to himself, friendship was okay, right?

Once they returned to campus, Andrew walked Kurt to his room.

"Thanks so much for inviting me. I had a great time."

"I would have asked you to hang out before, but you always seem preoccupied with Blaine."

"Well, he is my boyfriend."

"Yeah. Well…if you ever decide you want another one…let me know. Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt smiled and watched Andrew head down the hall.

That was sweet, but he definitely didn't want another boyfriend. He wanted Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt took out his phone and cursed at all the missed calls, texts and messages. He quickly dialed Blaine's number.

"Where have you been?" Blaine's voice was cold and accusing.

"I went into town with a bunch of people for ice cream. Didn't you get my text?"

"Didn't you get mine?"

"I just looked at my phone."

"I called you a bunch of times. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Kurt huffed in annoyance. "It was noisy, Blaine. I didn't hear my phone."

"Who were you with?"

"It was a bunch of people. Chris, Micah, Luke, Andrew, Nate…"

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Andrew."

"You went out with Andrew?"

"I just told you it was a bunch of people."

"Who invited you?"

Silence.

"Kurt? Who invited you? Kurt? Are you there? Hello!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Who invited you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Tell me who invited you!"

"Why are you yelling at me? And what's with all the questions?"

"I told you not to leave campus without my permission."

"You told me not to leave without letting you know, and I did that. It's not my fault you didn't check your phone. More importantly, you're not my father. I don't need your permission."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"Telling you where I am, and asking for your permission to go are two totally different things."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Kurt."

"I didn't need protecting. I was perfectly safe."

"You don't know that. Don't leave campus again without asking me."

"You mean don't leave campus without telling you."

"Don't argue with me!"

"Don't act like my father!"

A minute passed as Blaine seethed with anger, while Kurt fumed in annoyance.

"You never said who invited you. Was it Andrew?"

"So, what if it was?"

_I'll either beat his ass, get him expelled, or both._

"I told you that I don't want you going out with Andrew."

"We didn't go out! This is ridiculous! Why are you acting so jealous? You know I love you. You and only you."

Blaine closed his eyes and gripped the phone tighter. Damn he was having a shitty day. They were quiet for several minutes before Kurt decided to try and get them back on track.

"Look, Blaine. I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you before I went out, but I don't need your permission to hang out with people. I will let you know if I leave campus, but I don't need your permission."

"I just wanna keep you safe. I just wanna protect you." _Especially now._

"I know, and I appreciate it. I really do."

"Then don't run off again."

Kurt sighed. He was too tired to argue. He decided to switch topics.

"I slept in your room last night."

Blaine immediately felt better. "You did?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Move in with me."

"Blaine….please don't start that again. It's not gonna happen."

Now it was Blaine who decided not to argue. He had already started casually taking things from Kurt's room and putting them in his. He figured Kurt would be moved in without realizing it by the end of the month.

"Listen, I'm tired. I studied all day, and went out tonight, and it's late. I'm going to bed."

"Are you gonna sleep in my room again?"

Kurt hesitated, feeling a little sheepish. "Well…yeah."

Blaine was pleased. This was good.

"Okay. Well, dream of me."

"I always do."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What do you dream?"

Kurt's face felt hot. He wasn't ready to tell Blaine about his dreams. The dreams he'd been having since Blaine mentioned tying him to the bed.

"I dream of kissing you."

"Anything else?"

"And…you know…you making love to me."

"Making love or fucking?"

Kurt was hot again and bright red. "Um…both."

Dark sexual feelings raced through Blaine straight to his dick. "Do you have a preference?"

"Um…I…I like everything."

"But do you have a preference?"

"Um…no."_ Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. _

Blaine smiled. "Liar. I love you, you liar."

"I love you, too."

"Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

* * *

Sunday morning Blaine repacked his bag, replacing all the items he'd thrown into the bag the night before. Over dinner his mother had mentioned Kurt's planned visit for the following weekend, and how she was looking forward to meeting him. Blaine groaned internally. He wasn't about to disappoint her, or Kurt. He'd have to come back next weekend.

And probably three weeks later.

It was all closing in on him.

As he packed, there was a knock on his door. "Yes?"

Blaine was surprised to see Luther poke his head in.

"Hi, Blaine. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Luther was a tall man, with very short black hair, and green eyes. His skin was dark, permanently tanned, and he always wore a black shirt, black pants and a black blazer. He'd been by Mario's side since their 20's, and Blaine had known him his entire life. He was Blaine's Godfather.

Blaine sat down on his bed. Luther stood by the door.

"You can sit down in my desk chair."

Luther sat down and looked at Blaine.

"Wow. You're really a man now."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I'm just a high school kid."

Luther smiled and chuckled lightly. "Okay. Well, high school kid, here's the deal. It's time for you to understand more about the business. There are several things you need to know. Obviously we can't do this over the phone, or online, so you need to plan on coming home more."

"No."

"I figured you would say that, so here."

Luther held out a folder. Blaine looked at it but didn't reach for it.

"Take it, Blaine."

"What is it?"

"Information you need to know. Read over it and the next time you come home, let me know if you have any questions."

Blaine took the folder. It couldn't contain anything important. Important details were never written down for security reasons.

Luther stood up. "I know you're not happy, but this is how it is, Blaine. Your father has made his decision, and frankly, I agree with him. I know you don't believe it or see it, but you will make a great boss. Trust me."

"I don't understand why he wants to try and force all this important responsibility on someone who isn't interested and doesn't want it."

"Because you're not just anyone. You're an Anderson." Luther left.

Blaine placed the folder in his bag and took out his phone.

_B – Getting ready 2 leave. B waiting for me in my room._

_K – Okay._

After hugs and kisses from his mother, Blaine and Telio headed out to leave. Mario and Luther watched them from the window.

"Did you tell him about Cooper's murders?"

Mario shook his head. "No. Considering his reluctance, I thought it best not to tell him, but we need to fix things with Dirk Mason and quickly. Mason is screaming for blood. The last thing we need now is a war."

Luther shifted nervously. "If Mason's out for blood, and he hears about Blaine being officially named your successor…"

"That's why we need to take care of him quickly. He wouldn't dare make that kind of strike, but we need to appease him in a way that appears painful to us and feels fulfilling to him."

Mario watched the back of Blaine's car get further and further away from the house. He turned to Luther.

"What did you find out about this Kurt person?"

"Kurt Hummel, 17, a junior, came to Dalton this year from McKinley over in Lima. Mom died when he was young, raised by his dad. He seems pretty clean, but there are two things that are interesting. His dad is running for US Congress and….Cooper killed Mason's nephew and the other guy right behind his dad's tire and lube place."

"Really?"

Luther nodded.

Mario turned thoughtful.

"How very, very interesting."

x-x-x-x-x

Once they were a few miles from home, Blaine thought about the folder Luther had given him.

"When we get to Dalton, remind me to give you a folder. It's from Luther."

"Luther gave you a folder?"

"Yeah."

They road in silence for several minutes.

"I'm never going to get out, am I?"

Telio actually felt bad for him. He sounded so sad and defeated, and Blaine never sounded defeated.

But he wasn't going to lie to him.

"No, you're not."

* * *

**End Part I**

_**Thanks to everyone who has hung in there with me. I had to get through the first part of the story in order to set the stage for everything to come. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**PART II**

_**Please read these warnings carefully, especially if you've never read my other stories.**_

_**This chapter features oral sex, breath play, bondage, rough sex, and strong BDSM themes. I don't think there are any triggers because everything is consensual, but still read with caution.**_

_**Blaine's dark, dominant, and twisted side shows up in this chapter. Yes, he loves Kurt dearly, but he's screwed up by his genes. Like father, like son. Kurt begins his slide into submission, but not without a fight because he's Kurt. **_

_**Blaine's journey into the dark abyss of the criminal world is about to begin, but first he has to make sure Kurt is strapped in next to him.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Look what you're doing, look what you've done

But in this jungle you can't run

Cause what I got for you I promise is a killer

You'll be banging on my chest

Bang bang, gorilla

_Gorilla by Bruno Mars_

Kurt lay across Blaine's bed dressed in the outfit Blaine had bought him for the dance. He was supposed to be reading a chapter of his history book while he waited for Blaine to arrive, but his mind kept wandering back to their last conversation and argument.

Ask versus tell.

In all honesty, Kurt was flattered by Blaine's jealousy. His possessiveness made Kurt feel wanted and desired, and frankly it felt good to feel that way. He loved that Blaine wanted to protect him, but the idea of asking for permission to leave campus, or to do anything for that matter, was ridiculous.

Right?

A teeny, tiny voice in the back of Kurt's mind whispered to him, but Kurt refused to listen. He also ignored the deep twist and swirl inside him. Instead he stood up and stretched, looking around Blaine's room. He spotted a large, decorative, silver ampersand sitting on Blaine's bookshelf. He walked over to take a closer look. Was this his? That was strange. When did he bring it to Blaine's room, and why? Next to it were a few of his art history books. Did Blaine ask to borrow those?

Kurt laid back down across the bed and pushed himself to focus on his history chapter. He managed to make it through most of the chapter until he heard a key in the lock.

Blaine walked in and dropped his bag. Kurt sat up and smiled at him.

"Hi."

Blaine said nothing as he ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body. Damn. Kurt really was gorgeous. His blue gray eyes were warm and bright, and his smile was open and comforting. His hair was perfectly styled as usual, and his complexion flawless. He was so otherworldly beautiful. The longer Blaine stared at Kurt, the stronger the flood of emotions racing through his mind. He'd been thinking about Kurt nonstop since his conversation with his father. The idea of Kurt being in danger because of him filled Blaine with guilt, and fear. As he stood there staring at him, Blaine vowed to do whatever it took to keep Kurt protected and safe.

Which meant Kurt couldn't pull stunts like the one this weekend.

Kurt had defied him and gone out with someone else. Someone Blaine had specifically told him to stay away from.

Kurt had to learn that he could not do that. It was completely unacceptable and dangerous. He couldn't just runaway and disappear. Never mind that Blaine was tracking him. Kurt didn't know that. It was important for Kurt to understand that he had to do what Blaine told him. He had to follow Blaine's rules.

He had to obey.

For his own protection and safety, of course.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my gorgeous, disobedient, boyfriend."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Disobedient?"

"Yes, disobedient. I'm surprised you're here and not off with assdrew somewhere."

Kurt gave him a bitchy look and shook his head. "I can't believe you're…" He was cut off when Blaine grabbed him and kissed him, deep and breathtaking, making Kurt forget what he was about to say as he fell under Blaine's spell. By the time Blaine let him up for air, Kurt felt slightly drunk. He didn't even realize Blaine had unbuttoned his shirt until he was sliding it off and placing it on the bed. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes as he teasingly rubbed his thumbs over his nipples. Kurt was almost embarrassed at how turned on he became from such a simple caress. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's crotch and massaged firmly. Kurt moaned and pressed himself into Blaine's hand, but Blaine quickly pulled it away causing Kurt to groan in need.

"Please…I've missed you."

Blaine shook his head. "No. You were a bad boy, but I'm willing to forgive you for your disobedience if you do something for me. Something to prove you can follow direction."

"I didn't disobey you. I called…" Blaine cut him off by placing his hand firmly on Kurt's neck.

"Do not argue with me, Kurt." He snaked his fingers up to tangle in Kurt's hair and gently tugged his head back to fully expose his neck. He sucked a large red mark on to the smooth skin before whispering in his ear, his voice hot and thick.

"I want you on your knees, hands behind your back."

Kurt almost dropped to the floor immediately, but he felt like he should protest, or argue, or something.

Even if he didn't really want to.

"I…um…what?"

Blaine grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it to the floor. "Did I stutter? On your knees, Kurt."

Kurt slowly sank down on to the pillow and placed his hands behind his back. Blaine walked over to his closet and took out two Dalton uniform ties. He draped one around his neck, and held the other, twisting it around his hand.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the tie. His heart was racing and his cock was throbbing. Where was this going?

Blaine draped the tie around Kurt's neck before stepping back to undress. He stood in front of Kurt completely naked, his hard cock bobbing near Kurt's mouth. Kurt stared at it. He'd never sucked Blaine's cock before, but suddenly he wanted to bad. Real bad.

Blaine placed a finger under Kurt's chin and tilted his head back. Their eyes locked.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Blaine stepped behind Kurt and bent down. He pulled the tie from around his neck and tied Kurt's hands behind his back at the wrists. Kurt pulled a little and felt a hot rush of both fear and excitement when he realized how tight his hands were tied.

Blaine stepped back in front of him and picked up the ends of the tie draped around Kurt's neck. He looped one end over the other tying it loosely.

Then he pulled.

Kurt's eyes widened as he felt the tie tighten around his neck.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes and pulled a little tighter. Kurt gasped, but didn't look away.

Blaine pulled tighter.

Kurt's gasp was more strangled. He closed his eyes and twisted his hands behind his back as his cock grew harder.

Blaine let go of the tie, and Kurt breathed out heavily. Blaine pressed his cock to Kurt's lips.

"Suck."

Kurt opened his mouth and slid his lips down the thick, heavy cock, swallowing the precum that had bubbled up and gathered at the head. He pulled up and almost off before sliding down again. He fell into a steady up and down rhythm until Blaine stopped him.

"Don't let go, just be still."

Blaine pushed himself a little further down Kurt's throat.

And then he gently pulled the ends of the tie.

Kurt whimpered and tried to pull off, but Blaine pressed a hand to the back of his head.

"Suck Kurt."

Kurt slowly moved up and down, working the cock in his mouth while Blaine slowly pulled the tie tighter and tighter, constricting his breathing. When Kurt tried to pull off, Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Suck Kurt."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and kept moving up and down, struggling to suck as Blaine tightened and released the tie over and over before finally pulling it from around Kurt's neck. He immediately shoved his cock all the way down Kurt's throat. Kurt sputtered and choked. Blaine pulled out for just a moment, allowing Kurt to inhale a big breath of air before pushing his cock back into Kurt's mouth and down his throat.

"No more breaks. Suck until I come."

Kurt groaned around the cock, sucking to match the rhythm of Blaine's hips thrusting into his mouth. Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt's hair and stilled him.

"Oh…oh…uh…I'm..."

Kurt tried to swallow the cum rushing down his throat, but his throat was tired from the abuse. He started choking and coughing. Blaine pulled out, drops of cum dripping to the floor. Kurt sat back on his heels in a coughing fit. Blaine grabbed a bottle of water from his desk and dropped to his knees, holding the bottle to Kurt's lips. After several drinks of water, Kurt stopped coughing. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"That was so good, Kurt. So fucking hot. You were wonderful, gorgeous. Such a good boy. My very good boy."

Kurt savored Blaine's praise. He felt steadied and content despite his still hard, throbbing cock. Blaine made no move to relieve him, and Kurt didn't ask. Blaine untied his hands, and they shifted on the floor until Blaine was leaning with his back against the bed and Kurt was lying beside him, on his side, his head resting in Blaine's lap. Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, his eyes closed. For the first time in days his head was clear of all thoughts, his body completely relaxed. Kurt was so good for him. So beautiful, gorgeous, sexy…

"So, how was your trip home? How's your family?"

Kurt could feel Blaine's body tense. He quickly sat up.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

How was he supposed to answer that?

_Well, my brother officially hates me and is probably plotting my murder._

_Apparently my father broke my mother and spends everyday trying to fix her._

_Did I mention that I am officially the heir apparent of the Anderson crime family? _

_Since I plan to marry you one day, this means your life will be in constant danger. _

_How do you feel about being chained up in my room?_

"No, things are fine. Everybody's good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

Telio looked at Blaine and laughed.

"I'm serious."

This made Telio laugh harder.

They were lying on the mats in the gym after a training session. Telio was impressed at how fast and strong Blaine had become, which was why he found Blaine's request even funnier. If Blaine wanted to kick Andrew's ass, he could do it himself.

Telio finally stopped laughing and just shook his head. "I can't believe you'd even ask me."

"I need to make him understand that Kurt is off limits, and I need to punish him for asking Kurt out."

"Punish him for asking Kurt out? Blaine, they didn't go on a date. From what I heard, like, 10 guys went."

"I don't care. I told him to leave Kurt alone."

Telio stood up. "Whatever. I'm not your muscle, Blaine. I don't beat people up unless they threaten you. I'm your protector, not your mercenary."

Blaine thought for a moment. His voice suddenly turned darker, quiet and serious.

"One day I might order you to kill someone."

Telio sat back down and turned just as serious.

"When you're boss…if you order me to kill someone, or to have someone killed who is a legitimate threat to the family or to our business interests, I'll do it without question or hesitation, but until that time I'm not your hired gun."

A minute of silence passed as Blaine absorbed Telio's words.

One day he would have the power to order men to kill.

A fresh, dark, rush roared through his body and pounded in his chest.

What an intoxicating realization.

"You would kill for me?"

"Of course. I would die for you."

The two boys stared at each other.

It really wasn't that surprising. It was the way their world worked. Telio reached over and took Blaine's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"My loyalty, allegiance, and love lie with my Don."

Blaine smiled. It was an old custom from another time. Blaine had vague memories from his childhood of watching men greet his grandfather in this fashion.

"Oh, before I forget." Telio stood up and went over to his bag. He pulled out the folder from Luther. Blaine took it but didn't open it.

"What's in it?"

"A breakdown of all of the other crime families, but naturally it's in code. It lists their legitimate businesses and operations, but the last page is a narrative explaining their illegal businesses. You have to read between the lines to figure it out."

Blaine nodded. He didn't really want to know, but he knew he should. He hoped his father lived forever.

"Two of the other families have requested permission to go into drugs, citing all the money we're losing by not entering the market. You father is reviewing their request."

Blaine sighed. "That's what Cooper wants. The Anderson drug cartel."

"Where do you think Cooper is?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't really care."

Telio frowned. "You should care."

"Why? Cause he's my brother?"

Telio decided not to say what he was thinking.

_Yes. An Anderson has murdered his brother before to gain control of the family._

* * *

Kurt was horny.

Horny.

Horny.

Horny.

It was a new state of being for Kurt, and he decided this was one experience he did not enjoy having in common with his friends.

It wasn't as if he'd never been horny before, but frankly, prior to meeting Blaine, horniness wasn't something he experienced very often. It was as if his body had reached the understanding that physical intimacy just wasn't in the cards for him, at least not until college. But now his body knew what was possible, knew what sex felt like, and it wanted more.

Kurt had slept with Blaine every night that week, but all they'd done was kiss and cuddle. Blaine hadn't initiated anything, and Kurt was too shy to ask.

Especially since he was craving something that scared him.

Something different, deeper, darker.

_Perhaps I need to tie you to the bed to make sure you don't runaway in the middle of the night._

_I want you on your knees, hands behind your back._

_Such a good boy. My very good boy._

Kurt tried to push his horny thoughts aside and focus on his weekend trip to Blaine's home. He was excited and nervous. He couldn't wait to meet Blaine's mom, and to learn more about Blaine's family, but he was nervous about being in the home of a crime boss. What if they were attacked or something?

By Thursday, Kurt decided he couldn't take it anymore. As he watched Blaine walk towards the bed in a pair of black briefs, he decided it was time for him to stop being a baby penguin. After all, this was his boyfriend. They'd had sex, and handjobs, and blowjobs, and choking games with ties. There was no reason why he couldn't ask for what he wanted.

Even if what he wanted scared the shit out of him.

As Blaine started to climb into bed, Kurt grabbed his arm. Blaine stopped and stood up.

"Yes?"

Blaine was surprised when Kurt moved to his knees on the bed, grabbed Blaine's head, and crashed their mouths together. He could practically taste Kurt's lust. When Kurt pulled back, his eyes confirmed his kiss, and then some.

"I…I want you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with both of his hands and kissed him softly. He slid his hands down to Kurt's neck.

"What exactly do you want from me, gorgeous?"

Kurt licked his lips. "I want you to…I want you inside me."

Blaine eyes darkened with intensity. "Do you deserve to have me inside you? Have you been a good boy this week?"

A warm heat slid through Kurt, igniting a soft fire within him.

"Yes…sir."

Blaine's cock was suddenly ten times harder.

He slowly pushed Kurt down on to the bed, pinning his hands, kissing him hungrily. Kurt returned his passion, kissing back feverishly. Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down and off, and Kurt immediately spread and bent his legs, offering himself up to Blaine, but Blaine sat still, studying him. Drinking in his beauty. Kurt was eager and wanting, his gray blue eyes bright, wet, and pleading. His smooth, pale skin glowing with desire as his cock twitched, seeking. Blaine leaned down and planted a single kiss on the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned and arched up, but Blaine left him wanting. He reached over and grabbed the lube from his nightstand, coated his fingers, and roughly slid two inside Kurt's ass, twisting them hard. Kurt moaned and pushed against the fingers. Blaine harshly shoved in two more making Kurt cry out. He wiggled and twisted his fingers until Kurt was babbling and begging.

Blaine pulled out his fingers and moved up to kiss Kurt softly before whispering in his ear.

"Roll over on to your stomach."

Kurt quickly rolled over as Blaine climbed off the bed and walked to his closet. He returned and climbed on top of Kurt, straddling his back. He leaned down and sucked the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt could feel Blaine's cock pressed hard against him, making him want it even more.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?"

Shit.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Up on your knees."

Kurt's body trembled as he shakily rose to his knees, but he almost toppled over when he saw what Blaine had.

Handcuffs.

"Put your hands together."

Kurt obediently held out his hands and watched as Blaine put the handcuffs on, locking them tight.

"Stay on your knees, but bend down. Arms straight out, head on the pillow, and stick out your beautiful ass for me."

Kurt followed Blaine's directions, stretching his arms out in front of him as he rested his cheek on the pillow. He could feel Blaine's strong hands spreading his legs wide, and then he felt the head of Blaine's cock teasing his hole.

"You can't run off and disappear, Kurt. I must know where you are at all times. You must ask for my permission before leaving campus…or going anywhere for that matter. You need to understand and obey me, so tonight we're going to make sure this lesson is embedded in your brain. And your ass."

Kurt didn't have time to fully process Blaine's words before he was crying out in shocked, stuttered wails as Blaine drove his cock into his ass in one quick, hard, stroke. His fingers dug into Kurt's hips, pulling him back on to his cock, adjusting to make sure he was exactly where he wanted to be because he was going to fuck the shit out of Kurt until he understood and agreed.

Kurt grunted as his ass stretched and ached around Blaine's cock. In this position, Kurt felt like Blaine's cock went deeper and harder, filling him to the brink and threatening to split him. The fact that he was handcuffed shot every sensation to a new level.

Blaine pounded into him brutally. This was punishment for Andrew and training. Kurt had to understand. He belonged to Blaine and that carried certain requirements. Rules Kurt had to follow. Blaine would fuck understanding into him.

He spoke between fucks. "You…don't…tell me…where you're going. You fucking ask, Kurt. You ask permission."

Kurt was grunting with every thrust inside him, but he managed to yell.

"Tell!"

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he fucked into Kurt harder.

"Ask!"

"Tell!"

"Ask!"

"Tell!"

They were trapped in battle. Kurt cried and screamed as Blaine plunged unbelievably harder into him. "Ask, ask, ask!"

Kurt didn't give in. Not yet. It was all too fucking brutal, and erotic, and he couldn't get enough.

"Tell, tell, tell!"

"Ask, ask, ask!"

"Tell, tell, tellllllllll!"

Their bodies grew slick and shiny with sweat, as both refused to give in. Blaine was lost in a haze of control, power, fucking, and the erotic, twisted joy of making Kurt suffer beneath him. Kurt was trapped in a sick, suffering, agony of both pain and a pleasure he couldn't believe existed. He was ready to give in, but he didn't want the fucking to stop. It felt too good.

A sudden, intensely loud scream from Kurt sent Blaine crashing over, filling Kurt's ass with warm, thick, cum. Kurt wailed and pushed his sore, raw ass back on to Blaine's cock to make sure he was completely filled. Blaine stilled, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, his head resting on Kurt's back. Kurt still hadn't come. He whined loudly, unable to speak.

Blaine reached around and massaged Kurt's balls.

"I shouldn't let you come. You don't deserve it, you stubborn, beautiful, bitch."

Kurt sobbed. "Please…I'll be a good boy."

Well fuck.

"Yes. You are a good boy. My very good boy." Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, gave it just a few strokes, and Kurt was wailing as his cock spilled, white and milky on to the sheets.

Blaine carefully climbed off of Kurt and lay down on his side, pulling Kurt's back flush to his chest, spooning him. Kurt brought his handcuffed hands up to his chest and relaxed in Blaine's embrace. As they drifted off to sleep, Blaine whispered.

"Ask."

Kurt mouthed, "Tell," as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Blaine happily slid into the driver's seat of the Mercedes while Telio begrudgingly climbed in the back.

"Do you even know your way home?"

Blaine glared at Telio while Kurt giggled. "Of course I know my way home. Just sit back and ride."

Kurt shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. Blaine smirked in wicked satisfaction.

That morning Kurt woke up to find he couldn't walk to the bathroom because his ass hurt too much, and he couldn't even crawl because he was still handcuffed. The fact that he had slept in the handcuffs both shocked and thrilled him. He hated to wake Blaine, but he really needed to pee. Blaine had sleepily unlocked him and then rolled over, presumably to go back to sleep. Kurt checked to make sure his eyes were closed before dropping to all fours and slowly crawling to the bathroom. He couldn't believe this was what it had come to, but at least Blaine wasn't witnessing his embarrassment.

Or so he thought.

After using the bathroom and washing his face (when had he brought all his products to Blaine's room?), he dropped to the floor again to crawl back to bed. When he pushed the bathroom door open, Blaine was sitting up in bed, arms stretched comfortably across the headboard, staring at him with a wicked twinkle in his eye, and a sexy grin across his face. Kurt turned crimson.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You look rather beautiful down there on your knees. I like you on your knees."

Kurt gently sat back on his heels and managed an annoyed huff and bitchy glare despite his current situation.

"I didn't have a choice."

Blaine smiled, dark and sexy making Kurt's insides twist. He climbed out of bed, still naked, and walked over to Kurt. He reached down and cupped his cheek.

"Are you really that sore?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good. Maybe that will keep you from running away."

Kurt felt the warm heat pool inside him again. He stared intently into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took a step closer and pressed his cock to Kurt's lips.

"Suck Kurt."

x-x-x-x

"Do you remember how to start the car?"

Blaine woke from his memory of that morning and started the car. As they pulled through the Dalton gates, Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh! How could I forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My probation period will be up next month. I'll be allowed to bring my car to campus!"

Blaine frowned. "Why do you need to have a car on campus?"

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I have a car on campus? Lots of people have a car. You have a car. I'll be able to go home without my dad having to drive all the way up here, not to mention going into town sometimes."

Blaine focused on the road. He didn't like this. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to have the ability to take off in his car.

Kurt was staring at Blaine, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Do you not want me to have a car?"

"I just don't see why you need one. If you wanna go somewhere, I'll take you, and it's not like you go home to see your dad that often. If you wanna go home one weekend, but not have him come get you, I'll drive you."

Kurt shook his head. "It makes more sense for me to just have my car. I promise to _tell_ you when I'm going somewhere." Kurt grinned. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't disobey me, Kurt."

"Disobey? I'm not a puppy, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. He did not want to start their weekend off with a fight. He reached over and took Kurt's hand, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I just wanna keep you safe."

Kurt said nothing. He didn't want to argue, especially about Blaine keeping him safe. He loved Blaine's protectiveness. So he settled in and tried to pay attention to the way Blaine was going. He gave up by the fourth turn down yet another long road with cornfields on either side. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn they were just driving in circles.

By the time they reached the security gate of the Anderson compound, Kurt and Blaine were laughing and singing while Telio seemed lost in his own thoughts in the back. As Blaine punched in the security code, he noticed there wasn't a security guard in sight. He was glad his mother had apparently come through for him, but also a little nervous. Things had changed since he first asked his mother to tone down the security.

As they approached the house, Telio noticed the lack of guards at the end of the driveway, and there were no guards by the garage. He relaxed a little when he saw two men on the roof, but he was disappointed that Kurt wasn't seeing the reality of the Anderson home. It wasn't fair to Kurt, and it was dangerous, even with Mario away on business.

Anastasia pulled a tray of cookies from the oven and hurried out to the foyer to greet the boys. She laughed in delight when Blaine threw himself into her arms and whispered, "It looks and smells great. Thanks mom."

Watching Blaine and his mom looking so happy together both surprised and comforted Kurt. Blaine never talked about his visits home, but he always seemed somber afterwards making Kurt wonder what really happened during those trips.

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

Anastasia smiled and hesitantly opened her arms, unsure how Kurt would feel about being hugged. Kurt immediately stepped forward and embraced her. She smelled wonderful. She stepped back and took Kurt's hands in hers.

"Welcome, Kurt. I'm so happy to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual. Thank you for having me this weekend."

The two stood there smiling at each other while Blaine grinned happily. These were the two most important people in his world. The two people he loved more than anyone, and here they were together. He couldn't have been happier if he tried.

"You must be hungry and tired. Why don't you get settled? Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

They grabbed their bags and headed up to Blaine's room. Kurt noticed Anastasia hadn't mentioned a guest room. Was he really going to get to stay in Blaine's room? Kurt was about to ask when Blaine opened the door to his bedroom. Kurt entered and looked around in awe. Blaine's bedroom was larger than his room at Dalton, and had a large full bathroom complete with Jacuzzi tub and a shower for four. Kurt shook his head.

"What is it with you and big bedrooms?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt, pushed him down on the bed, and kissed him.

"I need a room large enough for a huge bed to fuck you in."

"You had the large room at Dalton before you met me."

"I've told you before, I was waiting for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mmm hmmm. Right."

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and pulled him into his arms. He closed his eyes and smiled. Having Kurt in his bedroom, in his bed, made home feel so much better.

"Your mother is so pretty and...warm."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. She's awesome."

"Is your father here?"

"No. He's away on business."

"Am I really allowed to sleep in here with you?"

"Sure, why not? We sleep together at school."

"But your mom doesn't know that."

"Of course she does."

"She does?"

"Sure."

Kurt mulled this over. He would never tell his father he slept with Blaine every night. His father would have a fit.

x-x-x-x

Blaine couldn't stop smiling throughout dinner. Listening to his mom and Kurt hit it off made him indescribably happy. Anastasia asked Kurt about his family, and Kurt told her about losing his mom, and how Burt met Carol. It wasn't until halfway through dinner that Anastasia noticed the bracelet on Kurt's wrist. She quickly took a drink of water to swallow the gasp in her throat.

A tracking bracelet.

She knew what it was because she'd worn one for years. When she figured out what it was, she demanded Mario remove it. He refused and they fought bitterly.

She lost.

And was punished.

Her gaze moved from the bracelet to her son. Her son who looked and moved so much like his father. How deep did the similarities run? Would Blaine treat this beautiful boy the way Mario treated her?

Should she warn him to run as far away as he could before it was too late?

She looked back at Blaine who was staring at Kurt with heart eyes full of love and adoration as Kurt told a story about something that happened with his old glee club.

No, of course not. What kind of mother was she? Her loyalties should lie with her son. This boy obviously made Blaine happy. She would never ruin her son's happiness.

Kurt would just have to learn.

Like she did.

After dinner Blaine took Kurt on a tour of the house. Kurt was quickly turned around and lost as they seemed to walk down one hallway and then another, through room after room, and past many locked doors. Occasionally they came across a guard who would quickly move out of sight when they saw Kurt. Blaine never acknowledged their presence, but Kurt was curious.

"So…the men we've seen...they're guards?"

"Yes."

"And they live here?"

"No. Well, a few do, but most have a shift. Just like any other job."

"Isn't that strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you have men carrying guns in your house. Doesn't that freak you out?"

Blaine stopped walking and pulled Kurt into a beautiful sitting room with a chaise lounge in the corner. Blaine stared at it as he remembered a dream he had once.

"Sit there."

Kurt sat down on the lounge. He leaned back on his hands and crossed his legs. Blaine wanted him to lay across it like in his dream, but this was good enough. He sat down in a chair across the room.

"Why are you sitting way over there?"

"Because I like looking at you. You're so beautiful."

Kurt smiled. He could never get enough of Blaine's compliments. After years of being called pasty, ugly, gay face, and everything in between, the fact that someone as handsome and sexy as Blaine found him beautiful still amazed him. Sure, he always knew he was fashion fabulous, but it was nice to have it acknowledged by someone else.

"To answer your question, no. I don't find the guards or the weapons strange. I grew up with it. It's what I've always known. I guess I'm used to it."

Kurt shook his head. "I could never get used to that."

Blaine stared at him. _You'll have to._

"Have you ever held a gun, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Would you like to?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, would you like to learn how to shoot a gun?"

Kurt slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't like violence. I've experienced enough of it without actual weapons. I don't wanna become another gun toting American."

"It can't hurt to learn how to handle a gun…just in case you have to one day."

"Why would I ever need to handle a gun?"

"I don't know. Maybe to protect yourself."

Kurt looked at him for a moment before standing up and walking across the room, switching his hips seductively. Blaine stared in shocked surprise when Kurt stopped in front of him and dropped to his knees. His voice was low and seductive.

"But that's what I have you for, right? To protect me?"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He trailed his lips along Kurt's neck, whispering against his skin. "Yes…yes…I'll always protect you. Always. I promise."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and dragged him down the many hallways to his bedroom. Clothes were quickly discarded and they fell on to the bed in a tangle of arms, and legs, lips desperately seeking skin to kiss, and mumbled words of love, want, need, and promise. Blaine sucked at Kurt's neck as he twisted two fingers inside him.

"I love how you're always so tight. Gonna plug your tight hole when we get back to school. I want your hole full so you always think about me fucking you."

Kurt groaned. "I always think of you fucking me. You leave me so sore."

That pushed Blaine into overdrive. He'd planned to go slow since they'd fucked so hard Thursday night, but thoughts of leaving Kurt sore took over. He slid in slowly, but then fucked Kurt until he was begging.

"Blaine…please…come…please…can't….take…fuck…fill…m e…ohhh…."

The begging drove Blaine crazy. He fucked into him harder until he exploded, his mind dizzy as his body collapsed on to Kurt. Kurt held him tight, running his hands up and down Blaine's back as he came down. Blaine was mumbling incoherently as he drifted from orgasmic bliss into sleep.

"Love…you…keep…safe…always…protect…"

Kurt held him tight. "I know you will. I know."

* * *

Saturday morning the boys slept late before finally making their way downstairs for breakfast. Having dismissed the staff for the weekend, Anastasia enjoyed cooking for the first time in months, watching all three boys devour eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. After breakfast, Telio disappeared while Kurt and Blaine put on coats and hats to walk the grounds. While the March air was chilly, it was comfortable with enough padding. Blaine asked one of the guards to build a fire in the fire pit for them to enjoy upon their return. As they walked, a guard followed behind them, careful to keep his distance.

Kurt took a deep breath. The clear, crisp air filled his lungs and made him feel very alive. He turned to Blaine and smiled.

"I feel wonderful."

Blaine smiled back. "So do I. I'm glad you're here."

Kurt looked around. "It's so beautiful here. Beautiful and peaceful."

They stopped at the edge of a small, half frozen pond. Kurt sat down on a large rock and studied Blaine as he stood staring across the pond.

"So, I got my packet in the mail about auditioning for NYADA."

Blaine nodded. "Good. That gives you plenty of time to prepare."

"Rachel and I have been making a list of possible audition pieces for months. Naturally she'll do, "Don't Rain on My Parade." It's her trademark. She's been practicing since she was like two."

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I'm sure you'll kill it. I'm not worried. They'd be crazy not to accept you."

Kurt nodded. "I hope so." Blaine turned back towards the pond. Kurt watched him for a moment before deciding to put his idea out there.

"You know…I've been thinking. Why don't you audition too? I know you were thinking about Columbia or NYU, but why not consider NYADA?"

Blaine continued staring at the pond.

"Blaine?"

Blaine walked over to him and took his gloved hands in his.

"What if I couldn't go to New York with you? What would you do?"

Kurt felt a sharp cut to his heart. "What do you mean?"

"Let's say I had to stay here. What would you do?"

"But why would you have to stay here?" Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and a chill that had nothing do with being outdoors, snaked up his spine.

"What would you do here? Work for your father?"

"Possibly."

"In the construction firm?"

"Maybe."

Kurt ignored the voice in the back of his head. "Well, I guess I could see that. Anderson Construction is a big company and…"

Blaine cut him off. "What if it wasn't for the construction firm?"

There was only one other side to the Anderson family business, and that side was the reason why an armed guard stood watch over them a few feet away.

"Blaine…what are you saying?"

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. Now was the time to tell him about his father's decision. To come clean about his future.

Instead he pulled Kurt up and kissed him softly. "I'm not saying anything. I was just thinking out loud. Let's go see if the fire is ready."

Kurt held back. "But why would you think that? Are you…did your father say something to you?"

_Don't lie to him._

"We were just discussing my options last weekend. Working for my family is always an option."

"But you don't want that, so it's not really an option, is it?"

Blaine smiled. "Exactly. Come on."

As they walked, Blaine rationalized his decision.

_Nothing's definite. My father is very healthy. I can work out a compromise where I go to college in New York, and do my own thing until my father is ready to start thinking about retirement. That's years away. Kurt and I will be married by then. _

_There's no need to worry him now. _

x-x-x-x

After dinner Saturday evening, Kurt offered to help Anastasia clear the table and clean the kitchen. Blaine decided to disappear to play video games with Telio. He liked the idea of Kurt spending time with his mom. Kurt would be her son-in-law one day. It was important for them to get along.

As they cleaned, Kurt told Anastasia about his culinary talents.

"Now, I don't mean to brag, but over the summer I mastered the art of pate. I also make an excellent soufflé."

"Ah, you are better than me. Mine never rises correctly."

"The key is to leave enough room in the bowl. You can't crowd it. It has to have room to grow to its full potential."

Anastasia smiled. "Noted." She paused and studied Kurt for a moment. He really was a pretty boy. Still masculine, but pretty, and he seemed smart and kind. Anastasia decided to tread carefully. She didn't want to ruin anything for her son, but she felt a strange obligation to warn Kurt. This boy had no mother, just like Telio, and it saddened her. Anastasia's mothering instinct was too strong for her to ignore. She gestured for them to sit down at the kitchen table.

"So, tell me, Kurt. Do you love my son?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"Are you in love with him?"

Kurt nodded.

Anastasia sighed. Kurt was surprised to see her expression somber and her mood turn pensive. His mind immediately took a turn towards rejection. Didn't she like him? Didn't she think he was good enough for her son? Anastasia reached over and took his hand.

"Blaine is a very sweet boy. He always has been. He's kind, and loving, and when he cares, he cares deeply with his whole heart. I see the way he looks at you. He loves you, Kurt. He is very much in love with you. You obviously make him very happy, and that makes me happy."

Kurt relaxed. Okay. This was all good, so why did Anastasia look so worried? Kurt sought to reassure her.

"I promise you Mrs. Anderson, I truly love your son. I really, really do. He makes me happy too, and I can't imagine not being with him."

Anastasia gave him a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I really am because…there are some things you should know about Anderson men. Anderson men are very passionate creatures. Their blood is rich and thick, pulsing with power and passion. They have an inborn need to lead. Control. To dominate and command everything…and everyone around them. It is why they do what they do. They could never take direction from others, and…they don't deal well with others not taking direction from them."

Kurt felt a slight chill go through him. Anastasia was staring into his eyes with almost the same intensity as Blaine. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Anderson men are very confident and determined in their decision making. They do not vacillate and they do not waver once they have decided they want something…or someone."

Kurt's expression made Anastasia decide it was time to stop talking. She'd said enough. Hopefully Kurt could draw his own conclusions and make his own decision before it was too late.

Anastasia glanced at Kurt's bracelet.

If it wasn't already too late.

x-x-x-x

Kurt returned to Blaine's room and prepared for bed. He was emotionally exhausted from the day's conversations. Why did Blaine mention the possibility of a future with his family's business? Why didn't he want to audition for NYADA? Why had his conversation with Anastasia sounded like a warning, but a warning about what exactly? And why on earth would Blaine ever think Kurt would want to learn how to shoot a gun?

Kurt sighed. His mind was tired. No more thinking. He climbed into bed and fell asleep in minutes.

Around 11:00 pm, Blaine slipped quietly inside his room and locked the door. He smiled at Kurt all wrapped up in his sheets, sleeping peacefully.

Good thing Kurt had gotten some rest.

Blaine took off his clothes, and quietly gathered the things he would need. Once everything was ready, he gently sat down on the bed and rolled Kurt to his back. Kurt remained asleep, but snorted and tried to roll all the way over. Blaine stopped him and gently pulled his arms up above his head. As he locked the handcuffs, Kurt stirred. He tried to move his hands. His eyes flew open.

"Hello gorgeous."

Kurt blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing our lesson. Hopefully you'll understand the concept this time."

Now Kurt was awake.

The room was dark except for the light from two candles, one on each side of the bed. Blaine was so sexy, Kurt found it almost hard to look at him. His curls were free and he hadn't shaved, so a light stubble covered his face. His eyes were focused on Kurt with love and desire, but something sinister lurked just underneath.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

Kurt nodded and shook his head.

"Do you trust me?"

As Kurt pulled slightly within the handcuffs, he realized there was a growing pattern to that question.

"Yes."

Blaine smiled. "Good boy."

Blaine moved in between Kurt's bent legs, spreading them wide. Kurt happily closed his eyes and moaned as Blaine poured a little lube into his hand and stroked Kurt's cock several times. He poured some on his fingers and slid them inside Kurt's ass, making him whine in anticipation. Then Kurt felt something cool and metal. He opened his eyes and looked down. There was a round piece of thick metal around his cock. Kurt's eyes grew huge.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

"What?"

Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt's cock one, firm, long, hard, suck. Kurt couldn't help but arch his hips up, but Blaine pulled off and gave him a sexy, wicked smile.

"Here is your lesson. You must ask my permission to leave campus. Not tell. Ask. As soon as you agree to this, you may come."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Blaine leaned down and started to suck.

And suck.

And lick.

And massage.

And Kurt was in sweet, sweet hell.

Blaine carefully applied every suck, lick, and touch to elicit the highest possible arousal from Kurt. Kurt's body was soon wound so tight with pulsing, tense need, he was sure his cock was going to simply burst. Blaine brought him to the edge and kept him there, begging, pleading, and thrashing in sexual torment. Kurt's speech disintegrated into sobs and whines.

"Come on, gorgeous. All you have to do is repeat after me. I will ask for permission. I will ask for permission."

Kurt's mind managed to process the words, but he refused to give in. Instead he cried out as Blaine sucked him fast and hard while filling his ass with four slick fingers.

"If you keep this up, gorgeous, I'm going to be able to fist you."

Kurt screamed as his cock grew impossibly harder.

Blaine continued for a few more minutes before stopping to kiss Kurt's mouth. Kurt kissed back as though starving. He panted and begged into Blaine's mouth.

"Come...come…need to come…please…"

Blaine kissed along his neck and whispered in his ear. "You know what you have to do to come. Be a good boy, Kurt. Say it. I will ask for permission."

Kurt shook his head. "Tell!"

Blaine kissed him hard. "Such a gorgeous, beautiful, bitch. I love you so much. You're so fucking strong and determined, but you should pick a different battle and a different opponent. Andersons always win."

Blaine reached over and took something from the nightstand. He sat up and started gently rubbing Kurt's nipples with his thumbs. Kurt cried out and pulled his bound wrists. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Blaine held up something for Kurt to see, but Kurt couldn't tell what it was. It was small. An earring?

Kurt felt a sharp, tight pinch. First one, then another.

Then he screamed.

The tiny nipple clamps bit into his skin with just the right amount of pressure to send him crashing. Coupled with Blaine's mouth sucking his cock, while his fingers pushed into him perfectly, Kurt was defeated. His body shook as he yelled.

"Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! I'll ask permission!"

Blaine removed the nipple clamps and the cock ring. Kurt's body convulsed as a violent orgasm tore through him. Kurt screamed and cried as his body writhed and jumped, unable to handle the intense release soaring through it. Blaine climbed off the bed and sat down in a chair in the corner of his room. He watched Kurt's body shiver with tiny after-shocks of pleasure and waited.

Kurt brought his arms down in front of him and held his cuffed hands to his chest as he rolled first to one side, then the other. He stretched out his arms, his fingers desperately seeking Blaine's body. Blaine continued to stare at him, making no move to release or comfort him. He just waited.

Like before, Kurt felt the frightening, desperate feeling of having no connection. Of being alone, and lost. He curled into himself and sobbed. Blaine ached to go to him, but something made him wait until Kurt screamed for him.

"Blaine!"

Blaine was beside him in less than a second. He removed the handcuffs and laid down, pulling Kurt as close as possible. Kurt heaved and broke down into loud sobs. Blaine shushed him and kissed him, holding him tight. Kurt mumbled desperately against his chest.

"I'll…permission…ask…permission…I'll…ask…"

Blaine held him tight. "That's my good boy. My wonderful, gorgeous, good boy. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you…"

* * *

Sunday morning arrived chilly and bright, sun flooding the entire house, creating a golden glow in every room. Kurt lay trapped in Blaine's warm, heavy embrace, watching the sun dance across the ceiling. He shifted a little, and felt Blaine's arms tighten around him while his legs intertwined and locked with his. Kurt relaxed and snuggled in. All his worries and fears from the day before were gone, replaced with memories of the night before.

A slight buzz still hummed deep inside him. He'd never experienced something so physically intense, and literally mind-blowing. Not to mention the sexual intensity. His body still felt tired from the strain of being on edge for so long, but his mind felt incredibly peaceful and clear.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes before whispering, "You will ask for permission."

Kurt quickly nodded. "I'll ask for permission."

Blaine's smile was a bright as the sun filling the room.

They took a long shower together, washing away the sweat, cum and tears of last night. Blaine gently kissed the bruised skin around Kurt's wrists and held him close.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I'll always take care of you, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

They made their way downstairs for breakfast. Telio was already at the table chatting with Anastasia. The sunlight lightened everyone's mood. They laughed and talked over breakfast, lingering long after they were all done. Kurt promised to visit again, and hinted at Blaine coming home with him in a few weeks. When Telio frowned, Kurt assured him he was welcome too.

No one heard the front door open.

Mario and Luther stood quietly surveying the scene before them. Mario's gaze zeroed in on the boy whose hand was intertwined with his son's, resting on the table.

"Well, this is a lovely sight to come home to. Good morning."

Everyone froze. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand as he stared in shock at the man standing in the doorway.

It was Blaine in 20 years.

The resemblance was remarkable. And unsettling.

Anastasia looked panic-stricken for a moment before pulling herself together. She stood up and went to welcome her husband.

"Darling…I wasn't expecting you home until later tonight or tomorrow morning." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I got bored beating Morton in every round of golf we played. I'm sure he lets me win. If I'd have known we were going to have guests this weekend, I would have returned Friday evening."

Blaine stood up, tugging Kurt to do the same. Kurt rose quickly and followed Blaine.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my dad, Mario Anderson."

Mario smiled and held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Kurt. Welcome."

"Thank you."

"If I'd known you were coming," he shot a look at Anastasia, "I'd have made myself available."

Blaine glanced at his mother and back to his father. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, Dad."

Mario nodded knowingly. Did they really think he was stupid? No matter. He gets to meet the boyfriend, and he has an excuse to punish the hell out of his wife.

"I see. Well, Kurt please sit back down. Tell me about yourself."

Kurt managed to keep his voice steady as he answered the usual parent questions. Age, grade, how did you come to Dalton, what do your parents do…

"Hummel…hmm? Seems like I've heard and seen that name before."

"Oh, my dad is running for US Congress."

"Really? Well, that's wonderful. Perhaps I'll make a donation."

Kurt nodded. Could his dad accept a donation from a crime boss? Wouldn't that be blood money, or something?

As they continued to chat, Mario noticed the bracelet on Kurt's wrist. He looked at Blaine. Blaine stared back at him, unflinching.

Well.

Telio finally suggested they get ready to get on the road. Mario smiled a brilliant smile that matched Blaine's in every way. Kurt was unnerved by the similarity.

"Kurt, please don't be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

After hugs and kisses, the boys climbed into the Mercedes and drove off. Mario and Anastasia stood in the doorway and waved. Once the car was out of sight, they went inside. Anastasia waited in nervous anticipation as Mario circled her. He stopped behind her and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her back until she was pressed against him. She could feel his hardness. He gently gathered her hair and swept it to her shoulder so he could press his lips to her neck. He spoke between soft kisses pressed to her skin.

"Blaine's boyfriend seems lovely."

"Yes, he is lovely. Very smart and kind."

"Anderson men have great taste." Mario spun her around and held her tightly to him.

"Sneaking around behind my back, my love."

Anastasia held her breath. She wasn't about to argue.

"Remember what happened the last time you sneaked around behind my back?"

Mario wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked her head back. She whimpered quietly as Mario slowly kissed down her neck before releasing her.

"Go wait for me. On your knees."

Mario headed to Luther's room. He sat down and watched Luther unpack his suitcase. Luther smiled when he heard Mario's heavy sigh.

"I assume you've changed your mind?"

"You saw the way Blaine was looking at him. He loves him. I haven't seen him look that fucking happy in years. I won't take away someone who makes him that happy."

"He's tracking him."

Mario smiled. "Yeah. And he thinks he's not like me."

Luther sat down at his desk. "So, I assume that leaves Skylar."

Mario frowned. He hated to do it, but Dirk Mason had to be appeased. He was destroying one son's happiness to save the others. At least it was the son who deserved to pay for his actions.

"Yes. Have some of the Springfield boys pick him up. It can't be someone either would recognize. As a matter of fact, tell them to make sure Cooper isn't around when it happens. He can never know I was behind this."

"Are you sure Dirk will feel this is an expensive enough sacrifice?"

"I'm gonna tell him Skylar was the shooter, not Cooper. That should make it work."

"I'll have it done this week."

Mario stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned back around.

"Oh, find out the contribution limit per person for political donations in Ohio. Whatever it is, send a couple of checks to Kurt's father's campaign. One from me, Anastasia, Grandfather Julio and you."

* * *

They were halfway home when Telio first noticed the gray Buick following them. Blaine noticed it too. He glanced over at Kurt who was asleep, and then at Telio through his rearview mirror.

"What do you think?

"Not sure." Telio leaned into the front of the car to open the glove box and take out a gun. He cocked it and placed it under his jacket.

The car continued to follow them through several turns through Westerville and towards the suburbs. When they were three miles from school, they saw the driver reach out his window and place a flashing siren light on top of the car. Telio slid his hand under the jacket as Blaine pulled over and took out his wallet. He glanced at Kurt and prayed he remained asleep.

Telio and Blaine watched the man get out of his car. He was wearing a long beige wool coat. He paused to take credentials out of his pocket.

Blaine breathed out. "He's a fed."

"Maybe. First wrong move and I'm gonna smoke his ass."

Blaine glanced at Kurt. Fuck.

The man walked over to the car. He held up his badge and fed card. Blaine cracked his window.

"Yes?"

"Blaine Anderson?"

Telio gripped the gun under his jacket.

"Yes?"

"I'm Federal Agent Fred Barkley. I'd like to speak to you a moment."

"Now?"

"Well, I could follow you back to school."

Blaine thought fast. He could refuse to talk. He wouldn't be 18 until next month, so technically this guy needed his parent's permission. What was a federal agent doing stopping him in the first place? Usually the feds tried to execute search warrants at Anderson Construction. They were always squashed within 15 minutes. He decided to fulfill his curiosity.

"Okay. Move."

Agent Barkley stepped back. Blaine glanced at Kurt who was still sleeping. "Stay with Kurt."

"Blaine…"

"I'll stay right here by the car, just roll down your window. He moves wrong you can shoot him, but remember, he's a fed. We'll have to smuggle you out of the country."

Blaine glanced at Kurt once more before opening his door and stepping out.

"Alright, make it fast. What do you want?"

"The nephew of a powerful drug dealer was killed a few weeks ago. Word on the street is that he was gunned down by an Anderson."

"Anderson is a fairly common name."

Agent Barkley gave a humorless laughed. "Really?"

"I don't know anything about a murder."

"I didn't think you did. When was the last time you spoke to your brother?"

Cooper.

Shit.

"Its been a few months. I'm busy with school, and he's busy with his own life."

Agent Barkley gave him a hard look. "Let's get real, Blaine. I know all about your family, and I don't find your father's ability to elude arrest impressive. I find it disgusting. I've decided it's time to put an end to it, starting with arresting your brother for murder. Look, you're young and I'm guessing you're pretty innocent in all this, but I've also heard other things. Things that make me worry about your future. Let me help you. You help me, I'll help you."

"I can't help you because I don't know what you're talking about. Last I heard my brother was out in California trying to become an actor."

Agent Barkley stepped back and stared at Blaine. Blaine stared back with wide, innocent eyes. Agent Barkley slowly nodded.

"Okay, Blaine. If that's how you want it. Just remember. I warned you."

Blaine turned around and climbed back in the car. Kurt was awake, looking at him nervously.

"Is everything okay?"

Blaine nodded.

Agent Barkley held out his card. "If you change your mind, just give me a call."

Blaine took the card and moved to roll up his window, but Agent Barkley suddenly put his hand out as he caught sight of Kurt. His eyes narrowed in thought.

He'd seen this kid before, but where?

"You mind?" Blaine motioned at his hand. Agent Barkley removed his hand, but continued to stare at Kurt who stared back until the tinted window was all the way up.

Agent Barkley headed back to his car and watched Blaine pull off.

Who was that kid?

He looked familiar in a way that felt related to the case, but how?

* * *

**I'm exhausted.**

**Going to sleep with the kitty.**

**Would love to wake to reviews...I think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's never taken me a month to update before, so that should tell you how busy things have been. It's been a very difficult month for me, so I really appreciate those who have reached out to check in. You guys are better than those in my real life.**

**Warnings - This chapter includes violence right at the start, angst, smut, breath play, spanking, Blaine being controlling, and Kurt reaching a decision. Oh, and plot. **

* * *

Chapter 12

_Yeah, but baby there you go again,_  
_there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_Try to tell you "no," but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_One More Night by Maroon 5_

* * *

Pain.

Blinding, searing, hot pain flashing and popping in every cell, every muscle, every inch of his body.

Why couldn't they just kill him?

Death would be so welcome.

A kick to the head and Skylar was choking on the blood running down his throat. A stomp to his chest stole his breathing. His body curled inward in an effort to protect itself, but it was hopeless.

Five more kicks and stomps came before the blows stopped. Somewhere in the haze of blood, bruises, and pain, he could hear a fuzzy voice.

"Pull the tape from his eyes."

The pull of the tape being roughly pulled away didn't even register in his mind. It was nothing compared to what he'd been through the past several hours.

He'd been so careful. He hadn't left his apartment in almost two weeks, living on anything he could find in his kitchen, or takeout delivered to the apartment one floor down. His neighbor, Frank was happy to accept his food in exchange for Skylar ordering for him too, paying for their order, and giving him ten bucks.

It was a lack of milk that finally did him in.

Skylar simply couldn't eat cereal without milk. He didn't understand people who could. It was like chewing on sugary drywall. He was going to ask Frank to go to the store for him, but Frank disappeared around Thursday and still wasn't back a week later.

Skylar waited until Noon on Saturday figuring the grocery store would be busy and he could blend in with all the Saturday shoppers. He would stock up and hunker back down.

And hope to hear from Cooper.

He hadn't seen or heard from Cooper since their disastrous visit to the Anderson compound. Cooper had dropped him off and disappeared. Skylar's many texts and voice messages had gone unanswered. He figured Cooper was either coked out in an alley somewhere,or dead.

They grabbed Skylar the moment he got out of his car. He never knew what hit him.

And now he was on the floor, his hands and ankles duct taped, his body bruised, bloodied and throbbing in pain.

Someone was pulling his head back, screaming at him, but he was losing consciousness.

"Wake this motherfucker up!"

Skylar was dragged to his knees, a bucket of ice water poured over his head. The cold shocked him awake. He tried to make out the figure looming over him, but his left eye was completely swollen shut, and his right was quickly closing down as well.

"…appreciate this shit! Mario has some fucking nerve. Does he think I'm stupid?"

Skylar started tipping over. Two hands belonging to a body he couldn't see, pulled him up straight and held him in place. Dirk bent down, his face close to Skylar's.

"So, you're really gonna take the rap for Anderson?"

Skylar tried to focus. Rap?

"Come on man. Just tell me the truth. You were there, but you didn't kill him, did you?"

No. Skylar carried a gun, but he'd never killed anyone. Cooper was the killer.

Dirk slapped him. "Wake up!" He took out his gun and held it to Skylar's temple.

"Answer me. Did you shoot Dougie?"

Skylar swallowed and tried to speak, but started coughing. Dirk stood up.

"Get him a drink."

Half a bottle of water was poured down his throat allowing Skylar to manage a whisper.

"Didn't kill…didn't."

Dirk nodded. "I know you didn't. Mario thinks I'm stupid, and I don't appreciate it."

He stepped back and studied Skylar for a moment before reaching a decision.

"But I ain't interested in fucking with the Andersons." He turned to the two men in the room.

"Beat his ass until his heart stops. Then shoot him in the head."

Panic pushed Skylar to find his voice. "Wait…didn't kill…I didn't kill…"

"I honestly don't give it a shit. You were there, so you're guilty. Oh, and by the way, where the fuck is my coke?"

Skylar shook his head. "Don't…didn't…Cooper…"

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Get this fucker outta here."

Two men grabbed Skylar and started dragging him toward the door.

"Wait…help…can…I…help...you…I can…help…you…"

Dirk laughed. "Now what could you possibly do for me?"

"Trust…they trust me…Andersons…trust…"

"Trust you? Motherfucker, they don't even like yo' ass. If they did you wouldn't be here right now."

"Cooper…Mario's…just…save…his son…"

Dirk looked at him and started thinking. It made sense that Mario would protect his son by sending someone in his place. Skylar was Cooper's best friend. They'd grown up together so he probably knew a hell of a lot about the Andersons. They probably did trust him. Word on the street was that the Andersons were ready to make a major move into the drug trade. It wouldn't hurt to have more details on what they were up to and how far they planned to expand. Dirk had a nice operation going in Toledo. He was making money hand over fist. If he knew what the Andersons were up to, he could plan and adjust accordingly. Maybe prevent them from eating into his profit.

"Alright bitch. This is yo' lucky ass day."

* * *

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, really, it won't."

Kurt sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was determined.

"Look, it will all be very casual and relaxed. Me, you, Blaine, Doug, Courtney, and Alicia. It's just coffee. Coffee is easy. Please?"

"No."

"I promise you'll have a good time."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. You really, really, will. Please?"

Telio glared at Blaine. "Would you please make your boyfriend leave me alone?"

Blaine grinned. He was enjoying this. Kurt was beyond cute, and watching him get on Telio's nerves was hilarious.

"Sorry. Can't help you. I find it very hard to make Kurt do anything."

Telio scoffed and then scowled at Kurt. "Don't you have something better to do than harass the hell out of me?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't think of a better way to spend my time than investing in your happiness."

Blaine laughed at the annoyed expression on Telio's face. Kurt pressed on.

"Come on, Telio. You like her, right? And she thinks you're gorgeous."

"You don't know that."

Kurt grew excited and started bopping up and down in his chair.

"Yes I do! I do! She told Courtney she thinks you're hot!"

"Liar."

"No, I swear I'm not lying! She told Courtney, and Courtney told Doug!"

Telio looked at Kurt and then at Blaine. Blaine nodded reassuringly.

"No."

Kurt's shoulders slumped and his face scrunched up in annoyance. Why was Telio being so difficult? Maybe he should just forget the whole thing. Then he had a thought. A smile spread across his face for a moment before being replaced with complete innocence.

"Okay. Well you stay here and Blaine and I will go. Alone. By ourselves. Into town. Blaine and I. Off campus. Blaine. Alone. By himself. In town…"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'll go! Shit!"

Kurt clapped his hands happily making Blaine fall in love with him all over again. How could someone be so sexy, handsome, and adorable all at the same time?

"I promise you'll have a good time."

Telio stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"No, I won't and neither will she, but if it gets you to leave me alone, then fine."

Kurt watched him stalk off leaving him and Blaine sitting in the music room.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a worried frown. "He won't be an ass on purpose, will he? I don't want Alicia to have a horrible time."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's concern. "No, Telio would never do that. He's just nervous. I don't think he's ever even talked to a girl."

"I know you said you can't tell me Telio's story because it's not yours to tell, but… can't you tell me something? I mean…where's his family? Where's his mom?"

Blaine looked around for a moment before looking back at Kurt. He didn't want to betray Telio's privacy, but this was Kurt. It's not like he would tell anyone.

"His family is dead, Kurt. His mom, from what I've heard, was very beautiful which made her a constant target of men. She made a lot of mistakes…got mixed up with the wrong guys. Guys who didn't treat her well. She wasn't married to Telio's dad, but he always stopped by to check on them and to give her money to take care of him. One day he stopped by and found Telio sitting on the floor next to her body. She'd been dead for like a week. I guess he didn't know what to do, or didn't want to leave her. I don't know. He was only 9 or 10 when it happened."

Kurt's sadness ran deep. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother. "I had no idea. Where's his father now?"

"He's dead."

"What happened to him?"

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to tell Kurt the details of Telio's father's death. "I've already said too much."

Kurt nodded. He was still curious, but he didn't want to push. He was intrigued by what he'd just learned. He felt a new kindred spirit of affection for Telio.

They finally had something in common besides Blaine.

* * *

Agent Barkley sat at his desk reviewing his notes from the Dougie Mason murder case. He knew Cooper Anderson was the shooter, but he'd been warned by his superiors not to make an arrest. They had a bigger goal: Mario Anderson. Their hope was to get Cooper to roll on his father, or get Mario to take the fall for his son.

Barkley thought they were crazy. A man like Mario Anderson didn't get to where he was by entertaining thoughts of surrender. Barkley was sure Mario would gladly see he eldest son rot in jail versus turning himself in. Especially since it was common knowledge that Mario favored Blaine.

Blaine.

He scrolled through his file and reviewed his notes on Blaine. Blaine Devon Anderson. Age 17. High school junior at Dalton Academy. Confirmed homosexual. Supposedly the recently named heir apparent of the Anderson empire.

An out, gay, crime boss? Being a crime boss was hard enough without everyone constantly questioning and challenging your toughness and manhood. Why on earth would Mario put his son in that position? On top of that, he skipped over his eldest son to do it.

How long before Cooper killed his little brother?

Barkley stretched, took a sip of coffee, and scrolled to the next page of his notes. He read over the details of his meeting with Blaine. Blaine's best friend, Telio Montgomery had been in the car along with another kid. The kid who looked familiar.

Barkley stopped and looked up, thinking hard.

He scrolled to his notes from his visit to Burt Hummel's house.

_Step-son, Finn Hudson, junior, William McKinley High School._

_Biological son, Kurt Hummel, junior, Dalton Academy._

Dalton Academy.

Blaine Anderson went to Dalton Academy.

Barkley closed his eyes and pictured the living room of the Hummel-Hudson home.

The pictures on the mantle.

Barkley opened his eyes.

The kid in the car with Blaine Anderson was Kurt Hummel.

Burt Hummel's son hanging out with Mario Anderson's son.

Barkley sat back and smiled.

The case of the criminal and the wannabe congressman.

* * *

Cooper was sitting in a small coffee shop in downtown Dayton. He was supposed to be watching the door, but he couldn't stop watching the barista as she walked around collecting random coffee cups. She was pretty. Long chestnut brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Or were they grey? Maybe bluish grey. Nice set of tits. Firm ass. Very attractive. The fact that she was in Dayton made her even more attractive. Cooper couldn't afford female entanglements right now, but it would be nice to get laid.

He flashed a beautiful smile when she stopped at his table.

"Can I get you a refill?"

"Absolutely. The coffee is excellent, the service is great, and you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen."

The barista laughed. "Thank you."

"What time do you get off? I'd love to buy you dinner." _And then fuck you._

"Thanks for the offer. That's really nice of you, but I have to decline."

Cooper was a little taken aback. He was used to women swooning over him.

"Oh, come on. I promise you'll have a great time."

"Sorry, but you're just not my type."

"Really? And what is your type?"

"Female."

"Huh?"

"Women. I prefer women. Would you like cream or sugar in your refill?"

"Uh…black. Black is fine."

Cooper sat in a funk, eyes on the door. He sat up when Alan walked in. Only one of the stocky built mustache guys was with him. Cooper stood up as they headed over.

"Hi. Thanks for agreeing to meet me here."

Alan nodded curtly and sat down. He turned to his companion. "Go get a latte or something."

Alan sat back and studied Cooper. How was it possible that someone as smart as Mario Anderson had such a stupid kid?

"So, where's my delivery?"

Cooper smiled and turned on his charm. "Allow me to apologize. We ran into a small quality and distribution problem, but I can assure you…"

"Killing your supplier would fuck up distribution, now wouldn't it?"

Cooper didn't miss a beat. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Cooper. Word is you had a little misunderstanding and decided to solve it…permanently."

Cooper shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. My supplier ran into a few production problems. When we finally met and I checked out the final product it was subpar. I told him I wasn't interested and Skylar and I contracted with a new company. I'll have your product by the end of the week, plus a little extra as an apology for the delay."

"So, everything will be square by the end of the week?"

"Absolutely. I'll let you know when and where to pick it up."

Alan sat back and nodded. "Okay. I'll let my clients know."

Cooper grinned. Excellent. He was still in business. This was his third meeting of the day and everyone was on board.

Alan's eyes were hard and serious. He leaned forward, his voice quiet yet full of warning.

"Let me be very clear, Cooper. You fuck up again and I can't guarantee that my client won't take it personally, and therefore come after you personally. I covered for you once. I won't do it again."

"Don't worry. I have everything under control."

Alan stood up. "Just so I understand, is this new business yours, or is it an Anderson family affair?"

Cooper's expression darkened. "All business is Anderson family business because I am the future head of the Anderson family."

"So, the Andersons are officially in? Including your father?"

"Completely."

Alan nodded. "Okay. Knowing the old man is in will make everyone more comfortable. No offense."

Cooper bristled at the implication, but simply nodded.

x-x-x-x

Alan waited until they were on the highway heading back to New Jersey to make the phone call.

"Frank? It's Alan. Yeah. I just got confirmation."

"The Andersons are officially in."

* * *

Burt Hummel pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was glad to be home. Overall he was enjoying his run for Congress, but it was draining. All the driving, grinning and greeting was exhausting, and he was just getting started. He had months of campaigning ahead of him, especially if he was going to raise enough money to keep going.

Money.

"Crap." He started re-buttoning his shirt. Carol glanced over at him as she slid off her dress.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"Will is coming over along with Lydia, remember? Something about campaign contributions."

"Do we have to do it tonight? You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted, but Will said it was important. I'd rather go ahead and get it out the way so we can relax tomorrow."

Carol sighed and pulled her dress back on.

Thirty minutes later, Will, Lydia Walker, the Campaign Finance Director from the state Democratic Party, Burt and Carol all sat around the dining room table.

"Okay, so what's going on that couldn't wait?"

Will looked worried while Lydia stared suspiciously at Burt.

"Well," said Will, "I'm sure it's nothing, but Lydia was concerned, so I suggested we meet right away."

Burt looked at Lydia. "From the way you're glaring at me, I'm going to assume we did something wrong on our last financial report. I swear I turned everything in."

"I'm actually here about three donations listed on that report." Lydia took out copies of three checks, all made out for the maximum contribution limit of $2,600.

Carol looked at the copies. "Mario Anderson, Anastasia Anderson, and Julio Anderson." She looked at Burt questioningly.

Lydia's voice was full of accusation. "Do you mind telling me how you know Mario Anderson?"

Burt looked at the check copies and shook his head. "I don't know a Mario Anderson. As a matter of fact, I don't know any Andersons. Who are they?"

"Mario Anderson is the CEO of Anderson Construction. I'm sure you've seen their signs all over the place. They've built practically every building in Ohio, but that's just a front. He's actually a criminal. He's the head of a notorious crime family. The government has been waiting for him to slip up for years, but he's smart. They've never been able to gather enough evidence to charge him with anything. One check is from him. The other two are from his wife and his father. Why is a crime boss donating over $7,000 to your campaign?"

Burt shook his head. "Look, I swear I don't know this guy, or his family. Sure, I've heard of Anderson Construction, but that's it. Maybe he likes where I stand on the issues."

Carol was quietly thinking. _Anderson…Anderson…_

Burt sighed. "Look, just send the checks back. We can do that, right? Just send them back."

Lydia hardened her stare. "You're sure you don't know Mario Anderson?"

"I swear to ya, I never met the guy."

"Alright. I'll take care of it, and I suggest you don't mention this to anyone. One whiff of this to the press or the republicans, and we'll be in a world of trouble trying to explain your supposedly nonexistent ties to the mob."

Burt felt offended. "Hey, when I say I don't know this guy, I mean it! I got nothing to do with the mob! Never have! I run a clean, legitimate business!"

Lydia's tone remained suspicious and accusatory. "So, Mario Anderson just decided to have his entire family donate to your campaign because he cares about the arts?"

"I don't know! Maybe he likes music!"

Lydia shook her head. "Fine. Don't worry. I'll take of it. Like you said, we'll send the money back. That way, if someone does find out, we can honestly claim that we returned his donation and do not welcome the support of criminals or their family members."

Once Lydia and Will left, Burt started unbuttoning his shirt again.

"Well ain't that something? Why on earth would that guy donate to my campaign? I hope he doesn't think I can be bought off because I don't work that way."

Carol was quiet, still thinking. _Anderson…Anderson…_

Burt headed towards the kitchen to grab a beer. "I'm gonna go into the shop tomorrow morning to give Kurt's car a tune up. I think he's gonna come get it next week."

Carol looked up.

Kurt.

"Burt, what's the name of Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Um…Blaine. Yeah, Blaine."

"Blaine, what?"

"Uh, Blaine…" Burt looked at Carol.

"Anderson."

* * *

Friday afternoon at 3:30 pm, Blaine knocked on Telio's door.

No answer.

He knocked harder.

No answer.

Blaine sighed. He figured this would happen which was why he told Kurt he'd meet him and Doug out front at 4:00 pm. They were supposed to meet the girls at the coffee shop at 4:30 pm.

"Telio? Telio, open the door. I know you're in there."

No answer.

"Telio! Open the damn door!"

The door opened.

Blaine blinked. "Wow."

Telio scowled at him. "Oh, shut up." Telio turned and walked back into his room and looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine followed him in and shut the door.

"I'm serious. You look great."

Telio was wearing a dark red shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The shirt was slightly snug, accentuating his amazing physique. The jeans fit perfectly, molding him just enough to leave nothing to the imagination, front and back. Blaine grinned at him.

"I gotta say that if you were gay, and not my brother, and I wasn't already madly in love with Kurt, I would totally wanna do you."

"Would you shut up?"

Blaine laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Telio shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Oh, yes you are. Kurt's been looking forward to this all week. It's all he's talked about. I'm not going to let you disappoint him. Besides, are you really gonna let me leave campus without you?"

"Just take your gun and go without me."

"Uh, no. Come on. You've been staring at this girl since last year. I may be gay, but I can totally appreciate the fact that she's beautiful. You better make a move before someone else does."

Telio sat down in his desk chair and stared at the floor. "What am I supposed to talk about?"

"Well, you could discuss your future role as second in command of one of the largest crime families in the US. That's pretty impressive."

"I'm serious, Blaine. I don't know how to talk to girls. I don't really know how to talk to anybody but you."

Blaine sat down on the bed and looked at Telio. He looked so nervous and…was it even possible? Scared? Blaine was sure he'd never seen fear on Telio's face. Ever.

"Look, I don't know a lot about talking to girls for obvious reasons, but I gotta believe it's just like talking to a guy you like. Encourage her to talk about herself. When I first met Kurt I spent an entire month just listening to him. That told me everything I needed to know to make sure I knew how to make him happy."

Telio shook his head. "If I wanna make her happy I should stay here and leave her alone. No offense, but I don't think men like us should have relationships. We're too dangerous."

Blaine stood up and smiled wickedly. "That's what makes us hot. Women like dangerous men, and so do gorgeous gay boys. Come on. You don't have to ask her to marry you at the end of the night. It's just coffee."

x-x-x-x

Kurt talked non-stop on the way to the Westerville Coffee House. Blaine kept glancing away from the road to smile at him. His excitement was adorable. Telio sat in the back with a slightly panicked expression on his face, while Doug was just as excited as Kurt. His phone conversations and sexts with Courtney had grown increasingly hot. He was hoping to commandeer the backseat for a makeout session.

Blaine found a parking spot on the street and they all spilled out of the car. Blaine immediately took Kurt's hand in his and was pleased when Kurt didn't flinch or pull away. His usual nervousness about hand holding in public was completely gone. He knew Blaine would protect him. Plus, someone would be crazy to mess with them with Telio around.

The girls were waiting for them inside. Courtney ran to Doug, throwing herself at him. Doug's arms swallowed her petite frame and they stood there hugging each other before dissolving into hungry kisses, oblivious to everyone else.

Telio stood frozen in place staring at Alicia. She was wearing a short, red and black plaid mini skirt with a red sweater, black tights and black high heeled boots. Her long black hair lay straight down her back. She was the perfect image of hot, sexy and innocent. She smiled shyly at Telio. Kurt looked at him and shook his head in her direction.

"Telio, go say hello."

Telio didn't move. Blaine pushed him towards her.

"Hi Alicia. I'm Blaine. This is my boyfriend, Kurt, and this is Telio."

Alicia nodded. "Hi."

Telio just stared at her. _Shit. She's so fucking pretty. What the hell am I supposed to say to someone this pretty?_

Kurt looked nervously at Telio. Why wasn't he saying anything? Blaine elbowed Telio in the side, but he still didn't speak. He just stared. Alicia cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment before smiling and reaching for his hand.

"Would you like to get some coffee?"

"You're really beautiful." _Shit! Shit! Shit! That was not the right thing to say!_

Alicia's mouth fell open in surprise as her face lit up. "Thank you."

Kurt and Blaine watched Alicia lead Telio to the coffee counter.

Blaine shook his head. "Wow. He's dumbstruck."

Kurt nodded happily. "But can you blame him? She really is pretty, and she seems to like him."

Blaine sighed. "I hope so. He deserves someone. He's a good guy."

Doug came over looking hyper and anxious.

"Dude, can I get the keys to the car?"

Blaine smirked at him. "Leaving already? We just got here. Have you had some coffee, yet? I hear the hazelnut flavor is really good."

Doug looked like he might choke the keys out of Blaine. "You owe me, Anderson. Do you know how many times I've covered for him with the floor advisor? It's not fair that you guys get to fool around all the time. Stop cock-blocking and gimme the damn keys."

Blaine chuckled and pulled out the keys. "Just remember, we all gotta ride back to school in that car."

Doug snatched the keys from Blaine and hurried back over to Courtney. The two left quickly. Blaine laughed while Kurt made a face and shook his head.

"Eww, eww, eww. God, I hope they roll down the windows afterwards."

Blaine grinned. "Come on. I'll buy you a latte."

An hour later Kurt declared the afternoon a success. He and Blaine were sitting close together on one of the comfy couches in the corner watching Telio and Alicia. They were sitting at a table together, and apparently Telio took Blaine's advice because Alicia hadn't stopped talking since they sat down. Telio was staring at her, completely mesmerized.

Having taken care of their needs, Doug and Courtney were back looking happy and totally in love. Kurt had sent Doug back outside to crack all the windows, causing Courtney to turn five shades of red. Around 6:30 pm, Doug suggested they go have dinner. They walked down the street to a pizza shop and afterwards headed to Graeter's Ice Cream. Blaine watched Kurt lick his ice cream cone.

"I hope you didn't eat your ice cream cone like that when you were here with assdrew."

"I was never here with someone named assdrew."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I don't. What's wrong with how I eat my ice cream?"

Blaine looked around to make sure the others weren't listening.

"You make me wanna shove my dick down your throat."

Kurt stopped licking and looked at Blaine with wide, surprised eyes. Then his expression turned sexy wicked. He leaned forward, stared straight into Blaine's eyes and proceeded to slowly slide the entire ice cream cone into his mouth. He pulled it out slowly and ran his tongue around and over his lips, licking away the ice cream. He then took several long swipes at the cone with his tongue, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

Blaine swallowed several times, trying to get a handle on the sexual tension spreading from his cock to the rest of his body.

"Stop it, Kurt."

Kurt's voice was sugary sweet. "I'm just eating my ice cream cone. It is soooo good. Do you wanna lick?"

Blaine dug his nails into his thigh. "When we get back…by the time I get done with you…you're gonna feel and taste my dick for days."

Kurt leaned forward and whispered. "I can hardly wait."

Finally it was time to say goodbye.

Courtney and Doug were kissing so passionately, Kurt was afraid Doug was going to demand the car keys again. Telio and Alicia were standing in front of each other, holding hands. Finally Telio was doing the talking, but Kurt wondered what he was saying because Alicia was looking increasingly distressed. He moved a little closer to eavesdrop.

"So, you don't like me?"

"No, no. I mean…yeah, I do. I really like you. You're beautiful and really interesting, but…I'm not…I really can't get involved with someone."

Alicia looked down at the ground. "You have a girlfriend back home?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just…I have a lot of responsibilities, and…I can't…I'm sorry…I don't know how to explain it. It would just be better if we didn't start anything. I'm sorry."

"You don't even want to be friends?"

_Yes, I want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to kiss you so badly, but I can't pull you into my world. You're too sweet and beautiful. I can't do that to you. I just can't. _

"I think it would be easier if we weren't friends."

Alicia released his hands and took a step back, her eyes clouded with hurt.

"Just say you don't like me. You don't have to make up excuses."

"But I do like you. That's why I can't…"

Alicia shook her head. "Forget it." She turned and headed towards the car to wait for Courtney.

Telio watched her walk away, his eyes filled with pain, a strange, breaking feeling in his chest. "Alicia…"

Kurt was frantic. "What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Kurt."

"But, why would you do that?

"I'm doing what Blaine should have done for you."

"What? What does that mean?"

Blaine had been listening and watching in silence. His eyes met Telio's for a moment. Telio looked back at Kurt.

"I just don't like her."

He went and got in the car. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What is going on? Why would he do that? What is he talking about?"

Blaine didn't say anything.

x-x-x-x-x

The ride home was silent, but tense.

Kurt was angry and confused. Why did Telio ruin a perfectly wonderful evening? Why was he lying about liking Alicia? And what the hell was that crack about doing for Alicia what Blaine should have done for him?

Telio was angry and frustrated with everything and everyone. He was angry at Kurt for planning this stupid evening. He was furious at himself for believing for one second that he could actually have a relationship with a sweet and beautiful girl, but most of all he was angry with Blaine. Blaine had weaved a web of lies around Kurt, trapping him, and now that he was refusing to do the same thing to Alicia, he was the bad guy. It wasn't fair.

Doug was angry at Telio for upsetting Alicia, which in turn upset Courtney.

Four angry young men arrived at the Dalton school garage.

Once they exited the car, they exploded.

Doug started it.

"You know what, Telio? You're a douchebag."

"Back off, Grayson. I'm not in the mood."

"Of course you're not in the mood. You're not in the mood because you're a fucking douchebag. Do you know how many guys would kill for a girl like Alicia to be into them? And for some reason, she chooses your sorry sack ass, and then you go and treat her like shit! You're such an asshole!"

Telio clenched his fists, and breathed deeply. He had to keep his anger in check. If not, he would commit murder tonight.

"Fuck off, Grayson. Leave me alone."

Kurt jumped in.

"But he's right! How could you do that? How could you be so mean? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! I told you not to set this up, but you didn't listen! I knew this would happen!"

"I was just trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help! I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't! Your entire life revolves around Blaine. You need to build your own life, Telio. What are you going to do when Blaine and I are in New York? Are you gonna follow him around there too?"

Telio looked at Blaine. "Don't you think it's time to tell him the truth?"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Truth? What truth?"

Telio watched Blaine morph into his father. His face turned expressionless. Completely unreadable. He said nothing.

Telio turned and left followed by Doug who kept looking back nervously at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"_What if I couldn't go to New York with you? What would you do?"_

"_What if it wasn't for the construction firm?"_

"_We were just discussing my options last weekend. Working for my family is always an option."_

No matter how long you live in denial, reality is always there. Lurking around the edges of your carefully crafted lie, just waiting to break through.

"What is he talking about?"

"Telio's just being Telio. There's nothing for you…"

"Stop! Why are you incapable of telling me the truth?"

"Kurt, you don't…"

Kurt lost it. He started screaming.

"Tell me the truth, Blaine! No more secrets, and weird conversations, and strange questions! Just tell me the fucking truth!"

"Look, just…"

"TELL ME THE TRUUUUTH!"

"I'm taking over from my father! It's all settled! I'm the future leader of the Anderson criminal empire! Your boyfriend's a criminal in training!"

Kurt took a step back.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter. Not right now. My dad is healthy. He's going to be around for a long time. I still plan to go to New York with you, so don't worry. It's gonna be okay."

Kurt shook his head. "How could you keep something like this from me? Why am I always the last to know? You only tell me when you get backed into a corner! How am I supposed to trust you when you refuse to be open and honest with me?"

"I just didn't want you to worry!"

They stood in silence.

Kurt didn't know what to think or do. It wasn't as if the news what a complete shock. Somewhere deep down he always knew they would end up here, despite Blaine's insistence that it would never happen. Mario Anderson was a dangerous and dominant force of a man. A man who always got what he wanted. Hadn't Anastasia said as much? The idea that Blaine was going to defy his father had been a nice plan, but nothing more.

What really hurt was the fact that Blaine hadn't said anything. How long had he known and when was he going to tell him?

And of course, there was the whole criminal thing.

Blaine Anderson. Money launderer, weapons smuggler…

Murderer?

"Kurt…" Blaine stepped forward.

Kurt stepped back. Tears rolling down his face.

"No. Just…just don't say anything else. Please. I can't do this."

A dark heat simmered inside Blaine. "What do you mean you can't do this? What are you talking about?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just need time. I need time to think."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Let's go inside. We'll take a shower, and go to bed, and in the morning…"

Kurt shook his head. "No…no. I…I need some space. I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight."

Blaine's eyes darkened as he shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't be alone. You should be with me. We should be together."

"I'm going to my room."

"Kurt…"

Kurt started slowly backing away. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I just…I'm tired and I need to think. I just…goodnight."

"No."

"Blaine, please."

"No!"

Kurt turned and ran. Blaine ran after him.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop! Kurt!"

Kurt kept running, but instead of heading to his floor, he headed to Blaine's out of habit. When he realized his mistake, he turned around, but Blaine came running out of the stairwell. Kurt turned to run down the hall to the other set of stairs, but Blaine caught him and grabbed his arm just a few feet from his bedroom door. He pushed Kurt against the wall and pressed his body against his to hold him there. When Kurt tried to push him away, Blaine grabbed his hands and pressed them into the wall. He pressed himself harder into Kurt. His voice was desperate and slightly threatening.

"Stop running from me. You know I love you. Don't run from me."

"If you love me, why do you lie to me? You never tell me the truth!"

"I didn't lie to you! I just didn't want you to worry! Nothing's changed! I'm not going anywhere! This decision is about the future, not today!"

"And what about my future, Blaine? Doesn't this affect my future too?"

"Your future remains the same. You'll go to NYADA. You'll become a big star, and I'll be right there beside you. I promise."

Blaine had relaxed just enough that when Kurt pushed him away, he actually stumbled back. Kurt stepped away from him, but didn't run.

"How can you promise that? You promised that you would never work for your father, and now you're telling me you're going to be in charge one day! Stop lying to me!"

"I didn't lie to you!"

"Withholding the truth is lying!"

"I didn't withhold anything! This all just happened! I just didn't…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt nodded in satisfaction.

"You just didn't what, Blaine? Didn't bother to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Stop saying that! You don't get to choose what I worry about. You should have told me. The moment you found out, you should have told me."

Blaine leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Fuck.

They stood in silence.

A few boys had opened their doors and wandered down the hall to see what all the yelling was about. They looked curiously at Kurt and Blaine before hurrying off to start the rumor mill. Apparently Dalton's premier gay couple was breaking up.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt who was standing with his arms wrapped around himself, staring at the ground. The tears had stopped, but he looked like he was thinking hard.

What was he thinking about?

Was he thinking about breaking up?

_I can't lose you. I can never lose you. _

Blaine took a step towards him.

Kurt eyed him warily and inched back.

Blaine took another step.

Kurt inched back again and hit the wall.

Blaine stepped forward again, standing as close as possible without touching. He stared into Kurt's eyes with the usual intensity. He placed his hand firmly on the side of Kurt's neck.

"I'm never letting you go, so don't run from me. Don't ever, ever, run from me. You're mine, gorgeous. My gorgeous, beautiful, good boy. Aren't you, Kurt? Aren't you a good boy?"

The usual warm heat slid through Kurt, melting his anger as all of his deep, dark, hidden desires came rushing to the surface, unleashed by the tone of Blaine's voice.

"Tell me, Kurt. Say it." Blaine reached down and curled his fingers into the space between the bracelet and Kurt's wrist. Kurt suddenly felt dizzy and weak, as if he wanted to drop to his knees.

"Yes, I'm a good boy."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you are. My gorgeous, good boy. Always. Now come on."

Blaine pulled Kurt inside his room and quickly locked the door. He wasted no time stripping Kurt of his clothes while he whispered soft and reassuringly; kissing and caressing Kurt's body.

"I promise, Kurt…I swear I will always take care of you. Always. Andersons protect what we love, and we never, ever, stop. I could never let you go, Kurt. I love you too much. Don't you know I'm fucking addicted to you? You're my pusher, Kurt, and I'm your number one junkie."

Blaine licked Kurt's lips teasingly before pressing fervent, bruising kisses to his mouth. He slowly made his way down Kurt's neck leaving huge red marks that would force him to wear scarves for days. He moved to his shoulders, kissing and licking his way down Kurt's arms, sucking his fingers, making him giggle. He worked his way down his chest and stomach before dropping to his knees to kiss Kurt's thighs and knees, all the way down to the tops of his feet before running his tongue up his leg, stopping to lick Kurt's balls before swallowing his cock while reaching up to gently rub his nipples. Kurt almost fell from the hot surge of arousal caused by the dual stimulation. Blaine brought him to the edge before standing up to restart his tongue worship. He kissed and licked Kurt's back, dropping to his knees to kiss his ass cheeks and take deep, strong licks at his ass crack. Kurt suddenly turned around, reached down and grabbed Blaine's hair. He pulled his head back and pushed himself all the way down his throat.

"Make me come…now…please…now…"

Blaine stilled himself as Kurt thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Blaine's mouth until he poured down his throat. Blaine swallowed and licked Kurt clean before standing up to kiss him full and wet, making sure Kurt could taste the cum in his mouth. Kurt was breathing heavy, his nails digging into Blaine's skin. Blaine smiled and tangled his fingers tight in Kurt's hair, pulling him back slightly.

"Do you still wanna leave?"

Kurt shook his head. No. Definitely not.

Blaine grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"On your knees."

Kurt obediently lowered himself to the floor.

Blaine grabbed the handcuffs from his nightstand and pulled Kurt's hands behind his back, locking them. He took out the nipple clamps and dropped down in front of Kurt.

"You were a bad boy tonight, weren't you Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the clamps in Blaine's hand and slowly nodded.

"Bad boys get punished, don't they, Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Blaine slowly nodded. "Good. I'm glad you understand."

Blaine spent the next few minutes gently sucking and biting Kurt's nipples making him hiss and tremble before gently replacing his mouth with the clamps. Kurt whined and shuddered from the intense pleasure laced with pain. Blaine stood up and pressed his cock to Kurt's lips. He felt a strong sense of satisfaction as Kurt opened his mouth and accepted the cock before he could say a word.

Kurt's head bobbed up and down as he moaned from both the cock in his mouth and the sexual energy racing through him. Every inch of him was turned on, ready to be fucked senseless. He was hungry for the feel of Blaine's cock stretching, pressing and filling his ass. Blaine fucking him into submission was something Kurt was starting to ache for on a frighteningly regular basis.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth and then pushed himself back in, pulling Kurt close, choking him. He did this over and over again, listening to Kurt gag and whine. He finally pulled out completely and pulled Kurt to his feet. He kissed him softly for several minutes before stepping back.

"We've already agreed that bad boys get punished, right Kurt?"

Kurt slowly nodded.

"It is very, very, very important that you never run from me, Kurt. I can't have that. It's dangerous. I can't protect you if you're running from me. Good boys don't run, Kurt."

Kurt slowly nodded.

"I need to make sure you understand."

Kurt closed his eyes. _Yes, please make me understand. Make me understand so hard._

Blaine stepped behind Kurt to remove the handcuffs, but then brought Kurt's hands to the front and put them back on. He gently cupped Kurt's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

That was such a loaded question. Sexually? Yes. Outside the bedroom…

"Yes."

Blaine reached down and ran his hands over Kurt's ass, squeezing and caressing softly.

"I think you need a spanking, Kurt? Don't you agree?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Spanking? Wow. Shit.

Blaine kissed him softly. "Do you want a spanking for being a bad boy?"

Kurt very slowly nodded. Blaine smiled. "Good."

Kurt watched as Blaine removed everything from his desk and covered it with a blanket. He brought Kurt over and bent him down, careful to leave space between his body and the desk so his cock wouldn't get hurt. Kurt stretched his arms straight out in front of him and closed his eyes.

"You may not move until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Kurt whispered, "Yes."

Several minutes passed and Kurt heard and felt nothing. He didn't dare move to see what was going on, not that he could move anyway. He was too paralyzed by arousal. The nipple clamps were driving him crazy, he was sure he'd never been so hard before in his life, and the anticipation was maddening. Suddenly there was a hard smack to his right ass cheek. He yelped in shock and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I will not run from Blaine. Say it, Kurt."

"I will not run from Blaine."

Another smack, this time to the left.

"I will…not run…from Blaine."

Another.

"I…will…not…run…from…" Kurt wailed as another smack came.

And another.

And another.

And another.

They were fast, hard and painful. Kurt couldn't speak anymore. He was drunk with erotic pain, pleasure, and submission. Then suddenly he was screaming as he came, cum shooting and dripping to the floor. His orgasm left him boneless and weak. He started to slide to the floor, but Blaine grabbed him and held him still.

Then he was fucking him.

Strong, firm strokes. Not too hard, just smooth and filling. Kurt's cock tried to rise to the occasion, but the previous orgasm had been too strong and draining. All he could do was take it. He'd never felt so physically overwhelmed in his life, and he wanted it to last forever, but then Blaine was coming, filling him, wet and warm. They stood still for several minutes until Blaine maneuvered him to the bed. Kurt was vaguely aware of something warm and pleasant smelling being rubbed on to his ass. He heard Blaine moving around, presumably cleaning up, and replacing things on his desk. Finally he felt Blaine's warm hands turn him to his side and remove the nipple clamps. Then Blaine was in bed, facing him.

Kurt's eyes were dazed, soft and submissive, staring at Blaine in a loving haze of desire and contentment. Blaine reached over and gently caressed Kurt's face. His eyes were dark and intense.

"Your place is with me, Kurt. You belong with me. I love you so much. Don't you love me, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine smiled. "Good." He pulled Kurt to him. Kurt settled himself in Blaine's embrace, his hands still handcuffed, and closed his eyes.

_But I'm not sure I trust you._

* * *

In the very early hours of the morning, for the very first time, Kurt successfully gathered up his clothes and quietly slipped out of Blaine's room. When he arrived in his own room, he was grateful to find Doug still asleep. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbed his shower caddy, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. It was the first time he'd showered in the communal bathroom in months. As the strong, hot spray relaxed his muscles and soothed his sore ass, he tried to sort out his thoughts.

_Blaine the crime boss. _

Kurt smiled. It almost seemed like a joke. The dapper boy running around in a Dalton uniform, or outfit coordinated bow tie, a crime boss? The boy who leapt on the furniture at least once every Warbler practice?

But there was also the Blaine who stared at him with an intensity so strong he couldn't look away. The Blaine with piercing, dominate, lustful eyes that made him want to sexually submit to anything he suggested.

The Blaine with a gun in his bathroom.

Yes, Blaine was probably very capable of being a crime boss.

_Why isn't he capable of telling me the truth?_

That was what was really plaguing Kurt. The fact that once again he had to learn the truth through hints dropped by Telio. It hurt that Blaine still didn't trust him to be able to handle the heavy stuff. Yes, he had arrived at Dalton bruised, and maybe even fragile, but that was no longer the case. He was strong and perfectly capable of handling the unique pressures of Blaine's world.

Wasn't he?

x-x-x-x

Blaine woke up and immediately panicked when he realized Kurt wasn't in bed with him.

"Kurt?" He climbed out of bed and looked in the bathroom. He looked around the floor. Kurt's clothes were gone. Blaine grabbed his cell phone.

"Hi Blaine."

"Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"I'm in my room."

"Come back up here."

"No. I told you last night that I needed some time to think."

Blaine closed his eyes. He didn't want Kurt thinking. At least not without him there to influence his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you never tell me the truth."

Blaine groaned. "I told you. I didn't want you to worry. You don't need to think deep thoughts about this. Nothing's changed."

"And that's the problem. Things have to change. Whether you think I will worry, or not, you need to tell me the truth."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I promise. No more secrets."

"I mean it, Blaine. I can't be with someone who won't be honest with me."

"I understand. I promise, Kurt. If anything happens, I'll tell you." _Eventually._

"Seriously, Blaine."

"I know. I get it. I mean it."

Kurt sighed. "Okay." There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again.

"What did Telio mean when he said he was doing for Alicia what you should have done for me?"

Blaine hesitated. _Okay. Test number one of this whole truth and nothing but the truth thing._

"Telio feels that neither of us should have relationships."

"Why not?"

_Tell him the truth._

"Being with us…anyone we're involved with is immediately at risk just by being associated with us."

"So…Telio plans to spend his life alone?"

"I guess."

"But that's awful!"

Blaine was glad to hear Kurt say that. "Some people would say it's for the best."

Kurt shook his head. "No. That's lonely and sad."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Kurt's voice turned quiet as things became clear. "He doesn't want to put Alicia in danger."

"Exactly."

Kurt kept thinking. Blaine waited.

"But…you still pursued me."

"I couldn't have stayed away from you if I tried."

Kurt smiled.

Blaine's tone darkened as his mood turned serious. "I'll always protect you, Kurt. Always. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise.

* * *

Feeling reassured that things were good between them, Blaine decided to leave Kurt alone for the rest of the day. He went in search of Telio.

He found him in his habitat. The gym. He was hitting a punching bag so hard, Blaine was sure it was going to burst. He watched him for several minutes before walking into view.

"Hi."

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there."

"I was wondering when the punching bag was going to scream."

Telio stopped hitting the bag and walked over to the bench. He took a long swig from his water bottle and looked Blaine up and down.

"You here to kick my ass about Kurt?"

"No. I'm here to kick your ass about Alicia."

Telio shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Telio, come on…"

"Let it go, Blaine."

"No, I will not let it go. I understand your reasons, but…your decision is unsustainable."

Telio laughed and imitated his voice. "Your decision is unsustainable." You sound like, Wes."

"Fine. Your decision is stupid. You deserve someone special in your life. I have Kurt. There's no reason why you can't have someone too."

"Maybe I'm just not as selfish as you."

"I am selfish, but I've been honest with Kurt."

Telio snorted. "Honest? Did you seriously just claim that you've been honest with Kurt? Have you been getting high with Cooper?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I haven't always been immediately forthcoming, but Kurt knows the truth and he still loves me. He still wants to be with me."

"Of course he does. You let him fall in love with you before telling him anything. Now it's too late. He can't walk away."

Blaine couldn't argue with that. It was too late. Kurt belonged to him and he would never let him go.

"Okay then. Tell Alicia the truth from jump. Maybe she'll surprise you."

Telio shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? It's not fair to pull people into our lives, Blaine. It's dangerous and selfish. Of course, that's the definition of an Anderson, so I shouldn't be surprised that you don't get it."

Blaine sighed. "Do you really wanna be alone forever like Luther?"

"What's wrong with Luther?"

"Nothing, but he's spent his entire life alone. Sure, he has women he sleeps with, but nothing lasting. Nothing special."

Telio grinned mischievously. "You really don't pay attention to shit, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Luther has a girlfriend."

"He does?" Blaine was bewildered.

"You really should stick around after the family dinner meetings. You'd be amazed by what you'd learn."

"Okay, so even more reason for you to talk to Alicia."

Telio starred at the floor. "She's too beautiful."

"You deserve the most beautiful girl in the world, Telio."

"She deserves better than me."

"She couldn't do better than a man like you." Blaine turned to leave. "Just think about it."

* * *

Cooper parked his car down the street and looked around before opening his door. He patted his pocket to make sure his gun was inside. It was something he did over 100 times a day. He quickly headed across the street to the upscale condo he'd bought a few years ago. The condo had a garage, but he'd stopped parking inside since the shooting. It was easy to plant a bomb on a car parked in a dark, empty garage. Much harder on a busy street in front of a 24-hour café.

Cooper didn't believe Dirk Mason would come after him. He wouldn't dare fuck with an Anderson, but it was smart to be careful and cautious.

Despite parking on the street, Cooper still cut through the garage versus using the front door. It just felt safer. He could walk through the garage with his gun out, ready to fire. Doing that through the condo lobby would probably be frowned upon.

He took out his key and put it in the lock before punching in his security code. Another reason why he liked this place. Great security. As he walked quickly through the garage, he glanced at his assigned parking space.

And froze.

He pointed his gun at the body lying in his space.

"Hey! Hey asshole!"

No response.

He moved closer, gun ready to fire. A low, strangled moan rose from the body.

Cooper stuck out his foot and rolled the body over.

And dropped to his knees.

"Skylar! Skylar! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

x-x-x-x

Luther hung up the phone with a frown.

This didn't make any sense. He headed downstairs.

Mario and Anastasia were in the kitchen making dinner. Jazz music was playing, and they were dancing around, kissing and touching each other in between chopping up vegetables and stirring pots. Luther always found these scenes of domestic bliss amusing. Watching them, one would think Mario was an average guy with a normal life. Not a cold-blooded killer who ruled a criminal empire and chained his wife to his bed every night.

Anastasia spotted him standing in the entranceway.

"Ah, Luther. Come taste the sauce. I think it needs more peppers, but Mario says no."

Mario shook his head. "She's trying to kill me."

Luther accepted the spoon Anastasia held out. "More peppers. Definitely needs more peppers."

"Ha!" Anastasia laughed and Mario melted. She was so beautiful and perfect in every way.

Luther gestured towards the hallway. "A moment." Mario nodded.

The two men headed to the library.

"What's up?"

"Guess who just turned up at Mount Carmel St. Ann's Hospital?"

"Who?"

"Skylar."

"What?"

"And guess who brought him in? Cooper."

Mario sat down at his desk, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

Fuck.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Weinstein. He was on duty tonight and noticed Cooper sitting with Skylar in the emergency room. He called me immediately. Figured we'd wanna know."

Mario slowly shook his head. "This isn't good. Something's wrong. Very wrong."

"Is it possible Dirk decided to have mercy on his sorry ass?"

Mario scoffed. "Hell no. Dirk is all about balance in the universe. He believes in an eye for an eye. He gets off on revenge. Dirk makes very calculated moves. He's up to something. Get over to the hospital and see what kind of shape Skylar is in. Put some men on him, but tell them to tread lightly. Dirk could be setting us up. And tell Cooper to come home, and by home I mean here."

"What about Blaine?"

Mario sighed. He hated to burden his son with this, but he couldn't have him wandering around unaware. Not until he knew what game Dirk was playing.

"I'll call him and Telio and let them know what's going on."

Luther shifted. As usual he felt Mario was being blind when it came to his children.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for Cooper to be here?"

"He's still my son."

"I realize that, but…"

Mario's voice was cold. "Tell Cooper to come home."

Luther nodded. Okay. Fine. He'd keep an eye on Cooper.

"Don't you think Blaine should come home?"

Mario shook his head. "We've been through this, Luther. Blaine stays at school until he absolutely can't. I won't disrupt his life."

Luther took a deep breath. It was time to push his Don.

"I know you want him to finish school, but things are growing more and more dangerous every day. The Carpellis and the Hirschfields are not happy with your decision to reject their request to move into drugs. There's rumblings that they might break off. That's two large families potentially joining forces against us, plus this Dirk situation, and I'm sorry, but Cooper is a loose cannon right now. He shouldn't be here. You need to bring Blaine home, and…"

Mario held up his hand silencing Luther.

"The Carpellis and Hirschfields might break off, but they won't go against us. If they choose to go into drugs, fine. It will be a loss, but not a major one. I'd rather cultivate the growing families in Florida and the weapon side of business anyway. As for Cooper, keep your enemies close, and your family closer. Especially when family is your enemy. Here we can keep an eye on him, and keep him safe. As for Blaine, he has Telio. Telio will protect him. I trust Telio to take a bullet for my son if necessary."

"He's just a kid, Mario."

Mario laughed. "Telio is a hell of a lot more than a kid. He's a highly trained, expert assassin who can't wait to kill someone. He'll protect Blaine."

Luther sighed. "Fine. You're the boss."

Mario nodded. "Yes, I am."

_For now._

* * *

Sunday afternoon, after eliciting a hundred promises from Blaine not to leave campus, Telio drove into town to the Den Book Store. He didn't really need anything. He just wanted to get away from school.

And his thoughts about Alicia.

He'd physically exhausted himself in the gym in an effort to forget about her. The way she smiled. Her hair. Her laugh. The way she took his hand and led him to the coffee counter. Her amazing knowledge of international affairs. Her hope to work for the United Nations one day. Her legs. Damn her legs. What would it feel like to have her legs wrapped around…

Shit.

Telio roamed up and down the aisles, finally landing in the horror section. Nothing sexy about horror. Perfect distraction. He was flipping through titles when a conversation caught his attention.

"So, do you go to that fancy girl's school on the hill? You look like one of those girls."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nah, nah. It's cool. It's just, those girls are usually pretty stuck up. Don't wanna go out with town guys like me."

Silence.

"Okay…well, I better get going."

"Hold up, hold up. What's your name?"

"Um, Kathy."

"Nice to meet you, Kathy. I'm Mike."

"Okay. Well, nice to meet you, but I gotta go."

"Wait a second. What's your rush?"

Telio peered around the corner. Kathy looked vaguely familiar from the Dalton/Crawford dances. She was clutching a few books to her chest and looked very uncomfortable. The Mike guy was standing way too close.

"I really need to go." Kathy moved to the side, but Mike blocked her.

"Just hold up a minute. Can I get your number?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Aww, come on."

"No. I'm not interested."

"Now why you gotta be like that? All you Crawford girls are always like that. Never wanna give a guy a chance."

"Move out of her way."

Mike looked up and Kathy turned around as Telio stepped into the aisle. Kathy stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. She recognized him from the Dalton/Crawford dances. He was the mysterious, gorgeous guy who always sulked in the corner the entire time, and, _oh my God he's more gorgeous up close than far away._

Telio looked at her. "Are you ready to leave?"

Kathy nodded. Telio came down the aisle, and Mike moved back against a shelf. Telio stopped in front of him. "Stop harassing girls, asshole. Your game sucks." Mike thought about responding, but Telio's size was intimidating. Not worth it.

Telio waited until Kathy paid for her books and walked her outside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem."

Telio turned to leave.

"Wait! Can I buy you coffee or something as a thank you?"

Telio shook his head. "No, thanks. Not necessary. " He looked around. "Do you have a car?"

"No. I took the bus."

"Do you want a ride back to Crawford?"

Kathy hesitated. Taking rides from strange boys was not a good idea. No matter how gorgeous, and sexy, and chivalrous they were. But after Mike the bookstore rat, standing at the bus stop alone didn't feel very good either.

"Um….I don't know."

Telio nodded in understanding.

"Sorry. That probably sounded just as creepy as that guy."

"Oh, no. No, not at all, but…would you maybe stand with me at the bus stop?"

"Sure."

As they stood at the bus stop, Telio started thinking.

"Do you know Alicia?"

"Alicia Wilder? Sure. She lives on my floor. Like, two doors down from me."

The bus rolled up to the stop.

It was a split second decision.

"Well, thanks I really appreciate…hey!"

Telio jumped on the bus.

"I know how you can thank me."

x-x-x-x-x-

Telio stood nervously under a tree across from the main entrance of Crawford Country Day. He started to leave twice, actually walking down the road once.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you here? Don't do this. Screw Blaine. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Someone has to act like an adult. This is stupid, and dangerous, and selfish and…_

_Beautiful. _

Alicia was walking towards him. She was wearing Crawford sweat pants and a Crawford hoodie. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"I was sure Kathy was playing a joke on me. What are you doing here?"

Telio just stared at her.

"Seriously? Go home, Telio." She turned to leave, but he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I…I'm sorry. I'm not good at this."

"What do you want?"

"Um…friendship…maybe…I guess…"

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want to be friends, or couldn't be friends, or whatever."

"I know, but…I can't stop thinking about you."

A small smile played on her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Alicia studied him for a moment before slowly reaching out to take his hand. Her touch created a feeling inside him he'd never felt before. She led him over to a bench to sit down.

"At the coffee shop, I did all the talking, so now it's your turn. Tell me about yourself."

And he did.

* * *

Blaine lay relaxed and content on his bed, half watching "Twilight" with Kurt. They were snuggled close, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest, a leg thrown over his. He absently ran his fingers along Kurt's stomach, marveling at how soft and smooth his skin felt. As the movie ended, Kurt reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"I don't care what anyone says, I enjoyed those books, and I like the movies. The movies weren't great, but I still like them."

Blaine hummed. "I like them too. I relate to Edward."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I bet you do."

"All he wanted to do was protect his girlfriend. I wish I was a vampire. It'd be cool to move that fast."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'd rather you be a wolf. Warm and soft."

Blaine growled and rolled over on top of Kurt. He latched his mouth on to Kurt's neck and bit softly. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned. Blaine whispered to him.

"If we were wolves, I would be your alpha and you would be my beta."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'd be an alpha too."

"Okay. You can be an alpha, but I still get to be boss."

"As in crime boss?"

Blaine stopped and sat up. He looked into Kurt's eyes and was surprised to find them a very intense, deep, dark, blue. He placed his hand on Kurt's neck, right below his chin and squeezed. Kurt's gasp was slightly strangled. His cock hardened and his legs spread slightly. Blaine tightened his hold and stared into Kurt's eyes, his voice quiet, but dominant.

"Yes. As in crime boss."

He loosed his grip but did not remove his hand. Kurt reached up and placed his hand on top of Blaine's, his eyes never leaving his.

"Okay."

* * *

I promise to try and get the next chapter out sooner.

Reviews make me happy. Especially these days.


End file.
